Eres mi vida
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Tras un trágico suceso,Nessie volverá una temporada a Forks,donde se encontrará con Jake,al que echó de su lado hace 2 años al saber de su amor por su madre.Ahora él está a punto de casarse con una mala mujer,y Ness intentará impedirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

********************

Recostada sobre el asiento trasero del coche de papá, veía las imágenes de mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos. Mirando el rostro de mi protector padre y de mi bondadoso abuelo Carlisle me preguntaba si todo esto que estaba pasando se hubiese podido evitar si yo no hubiese llegado a nacer. Los miraba a ellos, parte de mi familia, con temor de no volver a verlos. Sabían perfectamente que llevando a cabo sus planes estarían dándole a los vulturi lo que deseaban, un motivo para acabar con los Cullen para siempre. Pero todos estaban demasiado enfadados, demasiado llenos de rabia y resentimiento como para dejar pasar lo que Sean me hizo, y yo me sentía tremendamente culpable.

Los rostros de mis tías, de mis tíos, de mis padres y mis abuelos cruzaban por mi mente, y aunque yo nunca había sido demasiado creyente, rezaba porque Dios los cuidara y me permitiera verlos de nuevo.

**Entonces pensé en él, él que lo había sido todo y que ahora no era absolutamente nada. Pocas veces me permitía pensar en él, pero los acontecimientos me habían llevado de nuevo a mi hogar, Forks, la tierra en que nací y de la que nos fuimos hace 6 años. Ahora volvía para instalarme con mi abuelito Charlie indefinidamente por decisión de mis progenitores. Volvía a él, a Jacob Black, después de 2 años sin verlo, sin saber de él desde el día en que mi corazón quedó hecho añicos al descubrir el amor de mi lobo por mi mamá. Pero ahora la vida lo ponía de nuevo en mi camino y no podía dejar de pensar en él, en qué habría sido de su vida y que pensaría al verme convertida ya en adulta. Estaba nerviosa, sentía dolor y miedo por volver a tenerlo en mi vida. Pero ya lo había aceptado, no? Él ya no era nadie para mí. ¿Qué podría pasar al tenerlo cerca de nuevo? ¿Resucitaría mi amor por él? O quizás éste nunca murió?**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Despedidas**

Caminaba sin rumbo, pero no estaba perdida. Conocía bien ese lugar, el lugar donde murieron mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi felicidad. El lugar donde murió mi amor por él, o quizás no, quizás solo lo enterré. Miraba a mi alredor y solo había silencio, el más absoluto y oscuro de los silencios. No escuchaba ni el relajante sonido de los hojas de los árboles mecidas por el viento. Ni siquiera el murmullo de los animales que habitaban el lugar. Solo estaba yo, al lado de la laguna que se encontraba en mitad de un espeso bosque donde solía ir a cazar con él, mi amigo, mi protector, mi amor. La luz de la luna bañaba mi cuerpo, y lo tiznaba de un color parecido a la piel de ellos, mi familia, a pesar que ni mi piel, ni mi belleza, ni mis instintos eran tan perfectos como los suyos.

De pronto un ensordecedor aullido me hizo estremecer. Era él, estaba aquí. Mi mente luchaba por ganarle el pulso a mi corazón, que pedía a gritos reencontrarse con él, mientra ésta, me exigía correr y esconderme para que no me viera. Quise hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, entonces lo sentí, se acercaba a mí, ya podía verlo, casi podía tocarlo. Estiré mi brazo hacia él y abrí mi mano, necesitaba sentir su pelaje entre mis dedos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, el enorme lobo color rojizo retrocedió emitiendo un aterrador aullido, un aullido cargado de dolor, y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Yo quería gritarle que no se alejara de mi, pero no salía sonido alguno de mi garganta. Luché por moverme y conseguí correr tras de él, corrí largo rato hasta que pude escuchar esa voz. Una dulce y familiar voz que lo llamaba, una voz que lo había separado de mí. Entonces frené en seco, ella estaba allí, sentada sobre un tronco caído. El lobo estaba entre ambas. Me dedicó una profunda mirada, y luego caminó hacia ella, postrándose a sus pies. No pude decir nada, me limité a sentir como mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Ness, despierta. Vamos Nessie, despiértate princesa.

La voz de mi cariñosa tía Rose, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era otra vez ese sueño, ese maldito sueño que me había perseguido los últimos 2 años.

- Qué pasa tía Rose?

- Siento despertarte cariño, pero vine un rato a verte dormir como siempre y estabas llorando dormida, te vi sufrir tanto que decidí despertarte.

- Oh vaya…

- Soñabas con lo que te hizo el monstruo ese?

- No tía… no era eso…

En ese momento recordé a mis padres, ellos tenían la costumbre de tomarme la mano mientras dormía para ver mis sueños, pero al parecer, mi tía Rose no los imitaba.

- Entonces me imagino que era, llevas 2 años igual nena, tienes que superarlo, si nos dejaras…

No dejé terminar de hablar a mi tía. Mi familia sabía bien que ese tema estaba prohibido hablarlo conmigo, no quería escucharlos

- No sigas Rose, no quiero enfadarme contigo.

- Está bien muchachita, no insistiré… mejor levántate y arréglate, Edward y Carlisle te están esperando abajo. No los haga esperar mucho, quieren salir hacia Forks temprano.

- Oh tía, no quiero ir por favor, ayúdame a convencerlos.

Rosalie movió enérgicamente la cabeza negándolo.

- Nenita, ojala pudieras quedarte, no sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte, pero sabes que tienes que ir a vivir con tu abuelo Charlie una temporada. Tus padres han tomado esa decisión y tienes que acatarla.

Me apresuré en bañarme y arreglarme de mala gana. Cuando salí del baño ya tenía mis maletas listas en la habitación, supongo que Rose y Alice se habían dedicado a hacérmelas mientras yo me bañaba. Papá entró en la habitación, me dedicó una dulce y confortadora sonrisa y tomó mis maletas. Luego me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. En el salón toda la familia esperaba para despedirme. Abracé a todos con nostalgia, aún no me había ido y ya los echaba de menos. A todos menos a mamá, con ella la relación era más fría, por lo que me limité a dedicarle una leve sonrisa y decirle adiós con la mano. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el coche ella me llamó:

-Renesmee! -vino corriendo hacia a mi y me dio un cálido abrazo a pesar de que su piel era tan fría- ten mucho cuidado mi amor, ya sabes que no nos gusta esto, pero es por tu bien, pórtate bien, y cuida mucho a Charlie por favor. Te quiero mucho mi niña preciosa, dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Me límite a asentirle, y luego entré en el coche. Me acomodé en el sillón de atrás, y oculté mis ojos tras unas oscuras gafas de sol, aunque claro está, estaba nublado, como casi siempre lo estaba en la ciudad donde vivíamos.

- Cuídate cariño, sabes que estaré controlando desde aquí que nada malo te pase, y si llego a ver algo estaremos allí antes de que cante un gallo te lo prometo.

Pobre tía Alice, pensé. Se sentía tan culpable por no ver lo que pasó… pero yo no la culpo, se que no puede estar en todo, y que no es fácil que vea cosas relacionadas conmigo, no las ve claras, son más siluetas, escenas turbias y confusas, y debe concentrarse demasiado, por lo que si lo hace largo rato acaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y aún así solo podría a llegar a ver pequeñas cosas.

- Mi niña, llámame en cuanto llegues por favor, y no olvides hacerlo cada día!!! -escuché que dijo la tía Rose-

- Sobrinita, si algún chico se atreve a acercarse a ti, infórmale que tienes un tío que en 0,2 segundos estaría allí haciéndolo puré -dijo como no el tío Emmet-

Y un padre, y otro tío, y un abuelo, y dos tías… pensé, eso lo tenía muy claro, por eso todo este jaleo del viaje, por más que les había rogado no pude convencerles de dejar de lado sus planes, ni si quiera a mi abuelo Carlisle que era tan pacífico. No estaban dispuestos a perdonarle a Sean lo que me hizo, ni aunque estuviera detrás de eso gente muy peligrosa.

No escuché a mi tío Jasper decir nada, seguramente estaría demasiado ocupado controlando las emociones de todos para hacer más "aceptable" este mal trago.

Papá arrancó el coche, y yo quise olvidarme de todo, me puse mi mp4 y me tumbé en el asiento trasero, concentrándome en mi propio mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. De vuelta a Forks**

**- Nessie-**

Mientras el agua templada recorría mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en mi familia, tenía tanto miedo por ellos… sabían que si hacían lo que habían planeado se estarían metiendo ellos solos en la boca del lobo, pero el dolor y el odio era tan fuerte, que estaban dispuestos a asumir el riesgo, y yo me sentía tan culpable…

Llegamos anoche a Forks y el abuelo se sorprendió muchísimo de tenernos aquí. Mamá ni siquiera la había avisado, pensaba que sería mejor no avisar, cuanta menos gente supiera de mi viaje a Forks sería mejor, y el teléfono no era demasiado seguro.

Yo sabía que el abuelo no pondría pegas para que me quedara, al contrario, disfrutaría con la idea. No le dieron mucha información de lo que estaba pasando, pues esta vez además de tener en cuenta que el abuelo Charlie prefería no saberlo todo, ocultándole el motivo de mi "visita" lo estábamos protegiéndolo también a él, no de un peligro físico, sino más bien de algo psíquico, no queríamos causarle dolor y que se llenara de odio y ganas de venganza como el resto de mi familia. No sé exactamente que le dijeron, pero si sé que le pidieron que me tuviese siempre controlada y no me dejara salir sola.

Salí del baño, me senté sobre la cama que había sido de mi madre. Miré al reloj que había sobre la mesita, era más de medio día. Anoche llegué demasiado agotada, ni siquiera deshice las maletas, y por lo visto se me habían pegado mucho las sábanas esta mañana. Mis ojos se posaron sobre mis maletas, tenía que vestirme y no quería ni pensar en que tipo de ropa habían metido mis fashion tías en ellas. Me decidí a abrirlas y no me llevé ninguna sorpresa, habían metido más de lo necesario, había hasta trajes de fiesta, que seguramente no llegaría a lucir en Forks. Afortunadamente también había algo de ropa casual. Escogí unas mallas, una camisa ancha y larga con mangas hasta el codo que fruncí colocando un cinturón bajo mi pecho y unos botines planos. Seguramente no sería del gusto de tía Alice, pero estaba en Forks y no en un desfile de modas en Paris.

Me senté en el tocador para maquillarme un poco, solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas, una sombra clara en los párpados y un poco de brillo en los labios. Antes de salir del baño peiné y sequé mis rizos, recogiéndolos a un lado en una coleta bajita. Mientras me miraba en el espejo algo llamó mi atención, estaba tan cansada anoche y tan dormida cuando me levanté esta mañana que no había recaído en el objeto que colgaba de la cama. Sí, ese debía ser el atrapa sueños que mi… que Jacob le regaló a mamá en su 18 cumpleaños. Lo sé porque mamá siempre solía decirle que debería hacerme uno a mi, ya que desde pequeña tenía demasiadas pesadillas, la mayoría relacionadas con los Vulturi.

Jacob, no había querido pensar en él desde que supe que iba a venir a Forks. Ahora estaba tan cerca de él como no lo habíamos estado desde hacía 2 años. Pero no, no podía permitirme pensar en él, claro que no, ni siquiera debía verlo, hacía mucho que enterré mi amor donde debía, con el resto de cosas estúpidas e inservibles.

El timbre de casa de Charlie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Escuché como mi abuelo abría la puerta, y un torrente de risas y olor a humano, comida casera y… sí, ese olor era inconfundible, hacía años no lo olía pero nunca lo olvidaría, olor a licántropo, se apoderaron del lugar. A caso Jacob estaba en casa? Un fuerte dolor me oprimió el pecho, el corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía que se me iba a salir por la boca, y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Pero tenía que bajar, tenía que ver si era él

. **-Charlie-**

Cuando escuché el timbre maldije en silencio a mi descuidada cabecita. Tendría que haber llamado a Sue para cancelar el almuerzo que teníamos planeado para hoy en casa. Con la llegada de mi Nessie, no era una buena idea. No iba a ocultarla de ellos, pero sé que Leah y Sue no estarían nada cómodas con su presencia.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y abrí a mis invitados, pues ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar nuestros planes. Abrí la puerta y un exquisito olor a comida casera entró en casa. Cerré un momento los ojos para saborear el rico olor y luego los abrí inmediatamente para encontrarme con la linda sonrisa y los expresivos ojos de mi querida Sue.

- Qué? No podemos pasar cariño? Dijo Sue extrañada ya que me había quedado petrificado en la puerta.

- Claro que sí, pasar, sois bienvenidos.

- Hola padrastro!!! Gritó Seth bromeando como siempre mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Leah se limitó a sonreírme sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque en los últimos meses había prosperado mi relación con ella.

- Hola Charlie!! Dijo un efusivo Jacob, perdona a mi padre, pero el viejo Billy no estaba hoy de ánimos, no ha querido venir.

Iba a preguntarle al joven Jake que tenía mi buen amigo, pero algo en la expresión de los chicos quileutes llamó mi atención, algo que… si, estaban olfateando.

- Qué es ese olor? Quién está en casa? Preguntó Leah con cara de pocos amigos.

- Veréis, con todo este jaleo se me olvidó avisaros, debería haber cancelado esto, pero ya es tarde…

- Qué pasa Charlie? Preguntó impaciente Sue.

- Anoche llegó mi nieta, Nessie.

- Qué? Ness está aquí? Dijo un sorprendido Jake.

- Oh, genial!!!-Dijo Seth- tengo muchas ganas de ver a esa niña, vamos Charlie, dile que baje, me muero por darle un abrazo.

Leah dedicó una no muy agradable mirada a Seth

- Vino a pasar el fin de semana, no? Preguntó Sue.

- No, dije, viene para quedarse por un tiempo.

- Cuánto tiempo? Preguntó una molesta Sue

- El tiempo que ella o sus padres deseen, recuerda que es mi nieta Sue y es bienvenida en esta casa, dije algo molesto. En ese momento pude sentir la mirada fulminante de Sue sobre mi.

- Sus padres? Qué tiene que ver Bells y Ed en que Ness esté aquí? Preguntó Jacob, quien había permanecido bastante callado, nervioso, incluso no parecía alegrarse con su llegada, cosa que jamás me habría imaginado de él, desde que Nessie nació él parecía adorarla.

- Pues… creo que esto es como un castigo. Ellos han decidido mandarla aquí un tiempo, supongo que hizo algo malo, puesto que no puede salir de casa sola y siempre tengo que estar al pendiente de ella.

- Seguro que atacó a alguien -dijo Leah al tiempo que Sue asentía-

- Leah!!! Gritamos Seth, Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo, sin percatarnos de que en ese momento Nessie estaba bajando por las escaleras y había escuchado lo que Leah había dicho.

Todos los ojos se posaron con sorpresa en ella, con la misma sorpresa que yo la miré anoche cuando llegó. Esperaba ver a una niña grande, y no a una pequeña mujercita. De pronto me percaté en algo, mi nieta miraba fijamente a Jacob, como si solo él estuviera en la sala, y su mirada me hizo poner nervioso. Por qué Nessie miraba así al mejor amigo de su madre?


	4. Cara a cara con el pasado

**3. Cara a cara con el pasado**

**-Jacob-**

No podía creerlo cuando la olí, solo lo creí cuando Charlie lo confirmó. Mi Nessie estaba aquí, a penas a unos metros de mí, se me inflaba el pecho de pura felicidad, pero a la vez sentía miedo y tristeza. No podría soportar volver a ver el resentimiento y el dolor en sus ojos, no podría soportar su rechazo, que me pidiera nuevamente que me alejase de ella, que no la buscara más, que me olvidara de que existía como lo hizo hace 2 años. Si tan solo esa niña caprichosa me hubiese escuchado, si me hubiese permitido contarle la historia, pero se negó en rotundo, no quiso escucharnos a ninguno y con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que decirle adiós, y ahora ella estaba aquí, pero ¿castigada? ¿Qué malo podría haber hecho esa dulce niña? Si era algo caprichosa, estaba siendo mal criada por todos, pero desbordaba inocencia, amor y dulzura por cada poro de su piel, no podía haber cambiado tanto en estos dos años como para haber atacado a alguien, ¿no? O tal vez si? Tengo que reconocer que cuando pensaba en ella lo hacía como en esa dulce niña que vi la última vez hace 2 años, cuando tenía 5 años, pero la apariencia física de una adolescente de unos 15, pero en estos dos años habría alcanzado la madurez, sería completamente una mujer, pues como dijo Nahuel a los 7 años estaría completamente desarrollada. Entonces lo sentí, el calor de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate posándose en los míos. Ella estaba ahí, en la escalera, mirándome y haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Era ella, mi dulce niña, mi Nessie, aunque claro eso de niña mirándola ahora parecía quedarse en un pasado bastante lejano. Nessie ya era toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa. Realmente tenía 7 años, pero una apariencia física de una mujer de unos 20. Era alta, pero no demasiado y tenía un bonito cuerpo, delgado pero con unas curvas que te harían conducir por ellas hasta el mismo infierno. Y su rostro… era tan bonito como siempre, aunque sus dulces rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido totalmente. Sí, Nessie ya era una mujer, y aunque no era tan perfecta ni tan bella como las vampiras de su familia, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

**-Nessie-**

Bajé las escaleras asustada, tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrarme, o no, mejor dicho, tenía miedo de encontrármelo a él. Cada escalón que bajaba hacía que se me acelerara más el corazón y su olor cada vez se volvía más claro para mí, si, él estaba ahí.

Entonces escuché lo que decían, ¿Pensaban en serio que yo era capaz de atacar a alguien? ¿Pensaba eso de mí Jacob? Podía entender que el abuelo pensara que esto era un castigo, pero que pensaran que yo había hecho algo tan horrible dolía demasiado. Entonces mis ojos se posaron en él, el hombre más apuesto que había visto nunca. Sin lugar a dudas estos dos años le habían sentado bien; no había cambiado demasiado porque continuaba transformándose, pero se le veía más hombre, había dejado atrás ese niño grande que solía ser cuando estaba conmigo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi y noté como recorrían todo mi cuerpo sentí como si un rayo golpeara en mí directamente. No me lo podía creer, había pasado tanto tiempo y seguía provocándome las mismas cosas. Entonces escuché la voz del abuelo que me sacó de mi pequeño "trance".

- Es qué nadie piensa saludar a mi niñita?

A penas dijo eso escuché como un susurro la voz de Seth decir -Sí sobre todo niñita, como no- y a penas un segundo después lo sentí abrazarme fuertemente y subirme por los aires como solía hacerme el tío Emmet.

- Oh Dios mío Nessie, como has cambiado!!! Esperaba encontrarme a una niñita con muñecas y no a este mujerón…

No pude evitar sonrojarme con lo que dijo Seth y entonces mis ojos se separaron de los de Jacob y se posaron en él.

- Woo Seth!!! Exclamé sin pensarlo, a lo que él contestó con una gran sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo. Mi viejo amigo Seth ya no era ese muchachito endeble que vi la última vez que estuvimos en Forks, un año después de irnos tras el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi. Ahora Seth tendría unos 20 años, y era un hombre muy apuesto, casi tan alto y musculoso como Jacob.

-Hola Renesmee-dijo secamente Sue-bienvenida a casa.

Me limité a sonreírle sin muchas ganas. Al igual que a su hija Leah que me miraba desde el fondo de la sala.

- Ey amigo!! No vas a saludarla? -Dijo Seth a Jacob, lo que hizo que el corazón se me disparara al pensar solo en la posibilidad de que se me acercara.

Jacob pareció pensarlo un segundo, luego se acercó a mí no demasiado decidido.

- Hola Ness - Dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla, pero cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Bueno, vayamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la comida- dijo Sue encaminándose hacia la cocina.

En la cocina, decidí sentarme entre Seth y el abuelo, así me sentía más tranquila, aunque no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa al sentir todas las miradas sobre mí.

- Tu no quieres verdad bonita? Dijo Sue tratándose de ser amable conmigo.

El abuelo no me dejó contestar, antes de abrir la boca ya había contestado él.

- Claro que sí, sé que a ella no le agrada mucho este tipo de comida- dijo consciente de que yo no era del todo "normal" aunque el no quisiera saber toda la verdad - pero Carlisle me ha dicho que necesita alimentarse bien y solo de esta comida, que no la deje comer nada que no sea comestible para mí -Dijo poniendo cara de no querer saber a qué se refería mi otro abuelo-

- Pero no me saques mucho por favor Sue- Dije lo más amablemente que pude, sabía que mi médico, el abuelo Carlisle, me había ordenado comer bien y alimentarme solo de comida humana hasta que no pudiese controlar más la sed, dice que me ayudará a recuperarme, pero eso no quitaba que la comida humana no fuera demasiado agradable para mí.- Carlisle te dijo eso Charlie? Dijo Jacob, a caso estás enferma Nessie? Te pasó algo? La voz de Jacob sonaba realmente angustiada.

- Claro que no, estoy absolutamente bien- Yo no solía rezar, pero en ese momento lo hice para que Jacob se tragara mis palabras.

La comida marchó más o menos bien, aunque casi en todo momento tuve encima las miradas de todos, viéndome revolver la comida en el plato y luchando por que no se notara mi cara de desagrado. Realmente no estaba fea, pero yo era especialmente delicada con la comida humana, no me era fácil digerirla. Tras ayudar a Sue y Leah a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos a pesar de la negativa de estas a que las ayudara, fuimos a reunirnos con Jacob, Seth y mi abuelo a la sala.

- Y bien pequeña delincuente-dijo Seth a penas me senté en la sala con ellos- qué has hecho que haya enfadado tanto a mi amigo Edward como para que te mande aquí?

En ese momento un frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y fulminé a Seth con la mirada. Luego cerré los ojos un segundo y vi con claridad que era lógico que pensaran que esto era un castigo por alguna mala actitud mía, y aunque me dolía que pensaran lo peor de mi, me limité a encogerme de hombros y poner esa carita de niña buena con la que me ganaba a la gente.

- Así que todo fue para nada no? Corrimos todo el riesgo ante los Vulturi esos por ti y resulta que si eres un peligro a fin de cuentas. A penas escuché lo que dijo Leah sentí unas incontrolables ganas de partirle la cara, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía darles la razón, aunque en parte la llevaba, no en la manera que ella pensaba, pero realmente era un peligro, mi existencia ponía en peligro a mi familia.

- Leah, controla tu lengua, recuerda que es la nieta de Charlie y que él está presente y no desea tener detalles de esas cosas- dijo Sue regañando a su hija. Ésta puso cara de pocos amigos y metió su nariz en la revista de moda que estaba ojeando. De pronto levantó la mirada, y pude intuir un centelleo de maldad en sus ojos, algo tramaba.

- Bueno Jake, dijo Leah, que tal con esa chica, Jennifer Olson se llamaba no? He escuchado rumores de una posible boda.

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón estallaba rompiéndose en mil pedacitos y un enorme dolor se me incrustó en el pecho. Sentía como me ardía la sangre, tenía que salir de ahí antes que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos.

- Con permiso-dije- olvidé llamar a mi tía Rose, debe estar histérica esperando mi llamada. No miré a nadie ni esperé contestación alguna, solo me apresuré sin sobre pasar la velocidad humana, en llegar a las escaleras y subir a mi habitación.

Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo. Como siempre recordar que solo la historia y algunos personajes son mios, los principales son obra de la gran Meyer.

Sé que los capitulos son cortitos, estoy pensando unirlos de dos en dos para que sean más largos. De todos modos actualizaré muy seguido, porque el fic ya lo tengo terminado, asi que segun vaya viendo el recibimiento que tiene lo iré subiendo. Saludos!!!


	5. Conociendo a Jennifer Olson

**Como siempre aclaro que los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ( a excepción de algunos que son de mi propiedad) yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia.**

**4. Conociendo a Jennifer Olson.**

**- Nessie- **

Entre en mi habitación con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y maldiciéndome por ser tan idiota. No podía dejar que esto me afectara, hacía mucho tiempo que acepté que mi amor por Jacob Black jamás sería correspondido de la manera que yo deseaba, sino que me veía como su posibilidad por tener algo de Bella para siempre ya que no puedo tenerla a ella. Cuando me miraba no me veía a mi, no le gustaba yo, solo mi leve parecido con ella.

Me masajeé fuertemente la sien tratando de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos. No quería pensar en él, no quería volver a llorar por él, no quería amarlo ni desearlo como lo hacía, pero aunque lo había intentado los últimos dos años, sabía bien que no lo había conseguido. No había olvidado a Jacob ni lo que me hacía sentir. No había hablado de él, ni dejado que nadie me dijera nada relacionado con él, había tratado de no recordarlo y no había leído sus mails ni atendido sus llamadas durantes los 5 meses posteriores a nuestra despedida, luego simplemente dejó de hacerlo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, su recuerdo a veces aparecía en mi en la soledad de mi cuarto, y como no, cada noche él era el protagonista de mis sueños. Cuanto más me empeñaba en enterrar mi amor por él, más enamorada de él me descubría.

De golpe el nombre de Jennifer Olson vino a mi cabeza y recuerdos del pasado pasaron ante mis ojos, recuerdos de cuando Jacob venía a pesar conmigo a casa dos fines de semanas al mes.

_Era viernes en la tarde. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de mi. Tenía 4 años y una apariencia física de una chica aproximadamente de 13 ó 14 años, y acababa de descubrir un sentimiento nuevo y hermoso, uno que solo Jacob provocaba en mi. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black. No sabía si él ese fin de semana lo pasaría con nosotros, no me lo había confirmado pero yo contaba con ello, no había venido los dos anteriores. Me senté en el porche a esperarlo, pero era casi la hora de cenar y no había llegado. Entonces decidí llamarlo a su móvil, ese que yo misma le había regalado en su último cumpleaños para poder comunicarme con él siempre que quisiera. Maldición, lo tenía apagado. Decidí entonces llamar a su casa, cruzando los dedos para que no me contestara Billy Black, puesto que a pesar de que había cambiado un poco su actitud hacia los Cullen y me había llegado a tomar cariño, sabía perfectamente que no era santo de su devoción. Pero no hubo suerte, fue él quien contestó._

_- Si dígame?_

_- Oh Hola señor Black, soy Nessie, está por casualidad Jake en casa?_

_- Ah hola Nessie, lo siento pero no está. Ah!! Y sabes que puedes decirme Billy, nada de señor Black._

_- De acuerdo Señ…Billy. Sabe usted si piensa venir este fin de semana a mi casa?_

_- Pues creo que no, salió esta mañana temprano con esa chica, cómo es que se llamaba …ah si, Jennifer Olson a Seattle. Dijo que regresaría el Domingo en la tarde._

_- Oh vaya. Gracias Billy. Hazme un favor, no le digas que he llamado. _

Aún recuerdo como lloré ese día. Siempre pensaba en Jake como mi Jacob, pero no había querido darme cuenta de que era lógico que fuese el Jacob de otra. Yo solo era su pequeña amiguita, y él ya tenía 20 años, era lógico que saliese con alguna chica y dejara de pasar los fines de semana conmigo.

El siguiente fin de semana Jacob vino a casa y me trajo un bonito peluche de un lobo; quería compensarme por no haber venido en los últimos tres fines de semanas. Yo estuve todo el fin de semana molesta con él, pero él se lo tomaba con buen humor, jamás perdió esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de sus labios. No me contó que hizo en Seattle, pero si me habló de Jennifer, diciendo que era una buena amiga. Yo me reía de la palabra "amiga". Su "amiguita" no había parado de mandarle mensajitos al móvil y llamarlo durante todo el fin de semana. Pero nunca más volví a saber de ella. Hasta hoy claro. No se que me había estado imaginando, pero claro, Jacob era un hombre y era lógico que durante estos dos años hubiese estado con alguien, aunque jamás pensé que estaría a punto de casarse o quizás preferí no pensarlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación hicieron que dejara mis pensamientos de lado.

- Mi niña, puedo pasar? Me dijo mi abuelo.

- Claro abuelo, que pasa?

- Tesoro es casi la hora de cenar y me preguntaba si te apetecía que fuésemos a cenar a algún lado. Me gustaría presumir un ratito de la compañía de una chica tan bonita. Dijo guiñándome un ojo

Vaya, pensé. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado pero creo que mi estómago sí, empezaba a gritar que quería comida.

- Claro abuelito.

- Sé que tus padres no quieren que muchos sepan de ti, pero diré que eres mi sobrina, y aunque estés castigada tienes que cenar. No incumplo sus ordenes pues no vas a salir sola.

Sonreí a mi abuelito. Realmente sabía que tomar un poco de aire me vendría bien.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante agradecí que mi abuelito me avisara de que era el mejor restaurante de Forks, así que me vestí para la ocasión; unos leggins de brillos, un blusón de seda con un hombro caído y unos zapatos de pico y agujas de tacón.

Llegamos al Restaurante, y a penas unos minutos después de habernos sentados y ordenado la cena, escuché una voz a mi espalda.

- Jefe Swan, que placer encontrarlo, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

Me volteé curiosa para encontrarme con un señor de unos 50 años, alto, canoso y algo regordete.

- Vaya señor Olson, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí. Realmente hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

- Si, creo que hemos tenido la misma idea, he venido aquí a cenar con mis hijos, dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

De pronto la mirada de ese señor se posó en mi, y me recorrió de arriba a bajo.

- Y la señorita es…?

Quise contestarle cuando un espantoso frío me recorrió desde la nuca hasta los pies. El pulso se me aceleró y la sangre comenzó a hervirme. Era él, Jacob, aunque no lo parecía, nunca lo había visto tan arreglado, con pantalones, camisa y chaqueta, eso si, sin corbata. Pero no me detuve mucho en el, me llamó más la atención la joven que iba de su brazo. Era realmente preciosa. Tenía el pelo largo, lacio y rubio. Los ojos de un verde esmeralda. Era alta, más que yo y poseía un espectacular cuerpo. Ellos nos miraron y se acercaron hacia donde estábamos.

- Ella es mi sobrina, ha venido a pasar una temporada conmigo.

- Y cómo se llama esta preciosidad? Dijo un chico que acompañaba a Jacob y su pareja cuando entraron al restaurante, en el que no había recaído hasta en ese momento. Lo miré con recelo, no me gustaba que me llamaran "preciosidad". Era un chico muy apuesto, de unos 25 años, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, igual que ella, seguramente serían hermanos.

- Se llama…-escuché la voz dudosa del abuelo Charlie, y me percaté que no sabía que decir, no podía decir que era Renesmee Cullen ya que posiblemente conocerían a mi familia y me relacionarían con ellos.

- Vanessa, Vanessa Wolf-dije con bastante seguridad.

Sentí en ese momento como se abrían perplejos los ojos de Jacob Black y me dedicaban una penetrante mirada. Sí, realmente le sorprendería que utilizara el nombre que mamá escogió por si tenía que huir y emprender una vida junto a él, pero yo aún tenía esos papeles y me sería fácil identificarme si se requiriera en algún momento. Sí, ser Vanessa Wolf era lo más apropiado.

- Es un placer Vanessa, dijo el señor Olson. Yo soy yo Jhon Olson.

- Encantada-dije extendiéndole mi mano- pero puede llamarme Nessie, todos me llaman así.

- Oh, es un placer Nessie. Estos son mis hijos, David y Jennifer Olson, y él es Jacob Black mi futuro yerno.

En ese momento sentí una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, no me saldrían las palabras ni aunque lo intentara.

- Ya conocemos a Jacob-dijo mi abuelito- es un viejo amigo de la familia.

Cuando el abuelo dijo eso, sentí como la tal Jennifer me realizaba un "examen Express" con la mirada.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos compartir mesa, no? Dijo David Olson. Yo en ese momento solo pude pensar una cosa: "Tierra trágame".

Sin poder negarnos a la sugerencia de David, procedimos a cenar todos juntos. No fue una velada agradable, pues constantemente mis ojos se encontraban con los de Jacob, sentado justo frente a mi, al lado de ella. Por otro lado, la "simpática" Jennifer se llevó toda la cena hablando de los preparativos de su boda, parecía realmente interesada en que no tuviera la menor duda de que Jacob se casaba con ella.

En un momento determinado de la cena, Jennifer se dirigió directamente a mi, haciéndome una pregunta incómoda que casi hace que me atragante.

- Y bueno Nessie, recuerdo que hace algunos años Jacob me habló de ti, creo que erais grandes amigos y pasabais mucho tiempo juntos, no es cierto?

- Sí, supongo que sí, Jacob era mi mejor amigo hace algún tiempo.

- y qué pasó? Ya no lo sois?

Me sentí muy intimidada con las preguntas de esa chica, quería contestarle que no era de su incumbencia, pero no quería parecer antipática.

- Supongo que la distancia y el tiempo, dije tratando de zanjar el tema.

- Se me está ocurriendo algo…Dijo Jennifer con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Qué estará tramando tu cabecita loca querida hija? Dijo el señor Olsen.

- Bueno veréis, es que Caroline, una de mis amigas, no va a estar aquí para mi boda porque tiene otros compromisos que se lo impiden, y me deja una vacante difícil de rellenar para mis damas de honor, y claro teniendo en cuenta que Nessie es tan cercana a mi futuro marido…podría ocupar ese lugar.

Sentí como un leve gruñido salió de mi pecho y me imaginé saltando sobre ella en ese mismo lugar. Pero tenía que controlarme, no podía dejar ni que notasen el dolor que me producía la futura boda de Jacob.

- Jenn-dijo Jacob lanzándole una fulminante mirada- no es buena idea.

- Ohh pero por qué? Dijo haciendo berrinche, me encantaría que fuese ella, añadió.

Noté a Jacob bastante molesto, sus ojos rebosaban de rabia y parecía que iba a discutir con su "prometida" pero yo me adelanté a contestar, tenía que parecer dura e indiferente, tenía que aparentar que me importaba muy poco lo que Jacob hiciera con su vida.

- Claro Jennifer me encantaría- dije tratando de sonar sincera y ocultando el dolor que esto me producía.

Jacob volteó incrédulo a mirarme y me lanzó una mirada de reproche que hizo que me helara.

Ya estaba sentada dentro del coche patrulla del abuelo, y daba gracias por que se hubiese terminado la fastidiosa velada. El restaurante estaba algo alejado de casa, pero no demasiado, en menos de 20 minutos estaríamos allí, así que tenia que darme prisa si quería sonsacarle disimuladamente información al abuelo.

- Abuelito, dije melosamente.

- Si mi amor?

- De qué conoces a los Olsen?

- Pues Jhon Olsen es el dueño de uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de Seattle, he recurrido a él en ocasiones en que necesitaba un préstamo y siempre me ha ayudado.

- Vaya…y trabajando allí vive aquí? Está algo alejado.

- No, él solo viene los fines de semana. Aquí viven sus hijos que dirigen una pequeña sucursal del banco que hay en Port Ángeles.

- Conocen a papá y mamá?

- Probablemente, aunque Jennifer y David no han compartido instituto con ellos. Tengo entendido que estudiaban en Europa.

- Y qué hacen ahora aquí?

- Pues Josephine Olsen, la difunta madre de esos chicos era de este pueblo, y a pesar de vivir en Seattle venían aquí cada fin de semana. Hace unos 5 años, ella enfermó y sus hijos vinieron para pasar los últimos días a su lado. Se instalaron aquí en Forks con ella para cumplir sus deseos. Murió pocos meses después y ellos decidieron establecerse aquí.

- Ah vaya…y cómo se conocieron Jacob y Jennifer? Esta era la pregunta que más me costaba hacerle.

- Bueno esa niña no se relacionaba mucho con la gente de aquí, se dice que es demasiado "tonta y caprichosa" pero conoció a Jacob hace varios años y simpatizaron, parece ser que ella contribuyó a que el banco de su padre concediera a Jacob un préstamo para montar su propio taller.

- Jacob tiene su propio taller? Pregunté sorprendida.

- Sí, no lo sabías? Lleva funcionando desde hace 3 años y marcha muy bien.

Subí las escaleras como si el cuerpo me pesara una tonelada. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me descalcé. Me dirigí decidida hacia la cama y me tumbé boca arriba en ella. Comencé a pensar en todo lo vivido esa noche, y me di cuenta de lo poco que conocía de la vida de Jacob Black. Estos años verdaderamente habían pasado factura entre nosotros, habíamos sido como dos almas gemelas que necesitaban estar juntas por alguna extraña razón y ahora solo éramos dos desconocidos.

Pero lo amaba, no podía negarlo, seguía sintiendo el mismo estúpido amor por Jacob Black, a pesar de que él pronto sería un hombre casado. Ella era bonita, muy bonita, seguramente podría seducir al hombre que quisiera, pero nunca habría imaginado a Jacob con alguien como ella, y para colmo yo misma sería testigo de esa unión, incluso le acomodaría la cola del vestido a ella durante la ceremonia. Al pensar eso me llenaba de rabia. Cogí un cojín, lo apreté fuertemente contra mi cara y grité con fuerza. Dolía, dolía y demasiado. No quería reencontrarme con Jacob Black, no deseaba confirmar lo enamorada que seguía estando de él. No quería sentir estos celos y este deseo. ¿Por qué? No podía evitar preguntármelo. Llevaba haciéndolo los últimos dos años. Por qué tenía que amar a Jacob Black? Y por qué él no podía enamorarse de mi? Por qué siempre había otra mujer entre él y yo? Dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mis mejillas, el dolor y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en mi, y poco a poco caí en un profundo sueño.

**-Jacob-**

Cerré la puerta del coche dando un fuerte porrazo. Normalmente me habría vuelto para comprobar que no hubiese causado el menor daño en mi preciado vehículo, pero esa noche nada me importaba, solo podía pensar en una cosa, Renesmee Cullen y su frialdad ante la noticia de mi boda.

Entré en casa sigilosamente, no quería despertar a Billy, era tarde y el pobre viejo ya estaría durmiendo. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño decidí levantarme. Abrí la ventana y la luna llena me hizo una invitación que no pude rechazar, me transformé en ese mismo momento y salté por la ventana. Necesitaba correr, sentirme libre.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta hacia donde iba cuando ya me encontré allí, en la antigua casa de los Cullen donde había sido tan feliz junto a la pequeña Nessie. Los recuerdos atravesaban mi corazón a gran velocidad, y una mezcla entre dolor, tristeza y el más profundo de los amores se apoderó de mí. Fue entonces cuando decidí salir de fase, necesitaba un momento de soledad, y no me apetecía escuchar en cualquier momento las voces de Seth o Leah si seguía transformado. Caminé desnudo hacia el río donde tantas veces jugué con mi niña que estaba a penas a unos pasos de la casa y una vez allí me tumbé en el pasto mirando a las estrellas.

_-ajajá-Más alto Jake, más alto- decía una Nessie de unos 3 años con la apariencia de una niña de unos 7 mientras la lanzaba por los aires dentro del río mientras jugábamos en el agua._

_- A que no me alcanzas Jacob!!! Te estás haciendo viejo lobito lento!!! Gritaba Nessie por el bosque mientras yo la perseguía dejando que llevara la delantera, eso la hacia tan feliz…podía ver la sonrisa en mi mente de esa niña que apenas tenía 4 años pero aparentaba más de 10._

Muchos recuerdos venían a mi mente en ese lugar, donde casi podía olerla, donde cada soplo de aire, cada gota de agua, cada árbol, cada hoja gritaba su nombre. Entonces un recuerdo, en más doloroso, vino a mi mente.

_- Nessie espera por favor, grité como loco corriendo tras de ella por el bosque._

_- Déjame en paz Jacob Black, decía sollozando amargamente._

_Era más rápido que ella y pude alcanzarla. Me puse frente a ella y la sujeté fuertemente de los brazos, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos._

_- No es lo que piensas, por favor preciosa, dame tiempo, te lo explicaré todo cuando crezcas._

_- ya no soy una niña, decía una Nessie de 5 años que aparentaba unos 15, pero ninguno queréis verlo, gritó enfadada, y no hay nada que explicar, me ha quedado todo muy claro._

_- No Nessie, si me dieras tiempo, si pudieras esperar a que te cuente la historia…_

_Entonces él apareció, interponiéndose entre mi Nessie y yo._

_- Nahuel por favor, dile que me suelte._

_- Ya la has escuchado maldito chucho apestoso, suéltala._

_- No te metas en esto asqueroso chupa sangres, o te juro que te despedazaré y daré de comer tus restos a los tiburones._

_- Eso somos para ti no? Todos somos unos asquerosos chupa sangres menos ella no? Pues tengo información para ti Jacob Black, Bella es la mujer de Edward Cullen y jamás estará contigo. Asimílalo y vete de aquí, no vuelvas nunca más. No sabes cuando te odio Jacob, ojala nunca te hubiese conocido. _

_Las palabras de Nessie atravesaron mi corazón como 100 afilados cuchillos. Sentí un dolor tan inmenso que la solté y dejé que se fuera. Intenté en los siguientes días hablar con ella, hacer que entrara en razón pero ni yo ni ninguno de los Cullen conseguimos que no escuchara. Solo decía una y otra vez que me fuera y no volviese más, que me odiaba con todo su corazón. Y eso hice. Me fui. _

¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? Me preguntaba mientras me levantaba y volvía a caminar. Dos años sin hablar con ella, sin sentirla cerca, sin escuchar su voz, su risa… solo sabía lo poco que Bella o Edward me contaba de ella. Supongo que me dolieron demasiado sus palabras, me rompió el corazón su rechazo y entonces ella se acercó a mi, Jenn había jugado bien sus cartas. Supongo que a fin de cuentas soy hombre y no pude negarme a sus encantos. Luego Billy se empeñó en intentar que le diese una oportunidad a esa chica. Decía que no todas las imprimaciones salían bien y que tenía que seguir con mi vida, que debía encontrar una buena mujer que me amara y tener la posibilidad de ser feliz. Yo sabía que no sería feliz sin mi Nessie, pero finalmente lo intenté. Y ahora me veo así, obligado a casarme con una mujer a la que no amaba. Y lo peor de todo era que si no lo hacía, gente inocente sufriría.

- Maldita seas Jennifer Olson- grité mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños y me dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo- podrás obligarme a casarme contigo pero mi amor siempre le pertenecerá a Renesmee Cullen.

En esos momentos las imágenes de la cena de esa noche vinieron a mi mente. No podía creer en mi mala suerte, tener que encontrar allí a Nessie con Charlie, y no solo eso, tener que compartir la cena con ellos sentado al lado de mi flamante prometida, que no dejaba de restregarles la boda a todos.

- a caso Jenn…ni siquiera terminé de pensar en la pregunta, la respuesta era clara. Cuando empecé a salir con ella yo mismo le dije que no podía prometer nada, que había otra mujer que a la que amaba más que a mi vida, y varias noches me despertó molesta porque decía que gritaba su nombre, Nessie.

- Sí, ella sabe que la chica que se ha presentado hoy como Vanessa Wolf, es la misma Nessie a la yo amé, amo y amaré más que a mi propia vida. Por eso le ofreció ser dama de honor y Nessie aceptó.

- Nessie me olvidó y ahora le soy totalmente indiferente dije con gran amargura. Dios mío, cuan diferente sería todo si hubiese actuado de otra manera hace dos años. Si no hubiese frenado a Nessie cuando ella intentó besarme, si le hubiese hablado de la imprimación y mi amor por ella en ese momento en vez de pedirle que esperara algunos años hasta que fuera mayor…quizás hoy sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y estaría planeando mi boda con Renesmee Carlie Cullen, el amor de mi vida, y no con Jennifer Olson.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas y de nuevo entré en fase. Solo quería correr y correr, dejar el mundo atrás y desaparecer como el viento.

Hola!!! Espero que os haya gustado, actualizaré pronto. Y os comento que he subido otro fic, de un solo capitulo, está terminado, y es sobre Bella y Edward, por si alguien quiere leerlo.


	6. Día en la Push

Los personajes me pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de unos cuentos que son de mi propia creación igual que esta historia.

**5. Día en La Push**

**-Nessie-**

Habían pasado varios días y no había salido de casa de mi abuelito Charlie, ni tampoco había venido nadie a visitarnos.

Yo me pasaba las horas muertas en mi habitación, sentada en una mecedora y mirando hacia la calle. A veces hojeaba algún libro sin demasiado interés o veía un poco de televisión. Realmente me aburría muchísimo y esto provocaba que le diera más vueltas a mi cabecita sobre todo, sentía más preocupación por mi familia y más dolor y rabia por la boda de Jacob. Necesitaba desahogarme un rato, ojala Charlie tuviese un piano, era lo único que siempre me ayudaba a expresar mis emociones y relajarme. Sin lugar a dudas papá hizo bien en enseñarme a tocarlo, no era tan buena como él, pero a mi me encantaba tocar, y me tranquilizaba mucho.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y me apresuré en ir a cogerlo de encima de la cama donde lo había dejado. Miré quien me llamaba y contesté sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ah eres tú, hola mamá.

- hola mi amor, cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, algo aburrida y muy preocupada por todos vosotros. Por favor volved, olvidaros de todo, hacedlo por mí.

- Mi princesita, por ti es que hacemos esto. No podemos dejarlo pasar. Deja de preocuparte estaremos bien.

- Pásame a papá.

- No te servirá de nada, sabes que con él vas a conseguir menos que conmigo. Ahora solo deseamos dar caza al monstruo ese, y luego estaremos contigo.

- Mamá por favor, pásamelo.

- Nessie tengo que dejarte, me quedo sin batería.

Sabía que esto era una excusa, papá no quería hablar conmigo. Siempre había tenido demasiado poder de convicción con él, no podía negarse a mis deseos. Hace un par de días casi logro convencerlo por eso prefería no hablar conmigo, sabía que seguiría tratando de convencerlo y lo haría ceder.

- Espera un momento.

- Dime tesoro.

Titubeé un poco ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle a mi madre, pero no iba a dejárselo pasar.

- Sabías que Jacob está a punto de casarse con una niña tonta, pija y caprichosa?

- No me digas que se casa contigo? Dijo mi madre tratando de quitar hierro al asunto y soltando una risita.

- Mamá por favor, no estoy para bromas. Sigues con los secretos conmigo no? Porque tu lo sabías verdad? Por qué no me lo dijiste si al venir aquí me enteraría.

- Porque tú no querías saberlo. Nos has prohibido a todos tajantemente decirte algo de él o nombrarlo en tu presencia.

Mi madre tenía razón, aunque hubiese tratado de decírmelo con solo escuchar su nombre me hubiese puesto como loca y no la hubiese dejado continuar.

- Bueno no te molesto más, dale un beso a todos y tened mucho cuidado por favor. Volved pronto sanos y salvos.

- Lo haremos mi amor, dale un beso a Charlie de mi parte y otro muy fuerte a Jacob, dijo antes de colgar.

Sí como no, pensé, sobre todo a Jacob, un beso a Jacob… cómo iba a pedirme eso a mi?

Toc toc toc llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrieron despacio.

- Pasa abuelo.

- Vaya amor, te has levantado temprano hoy para ser domingo.

- No tenía más sueño, dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Buenos días abuelito.

- Oh que lindo que a uno le den los buenos días así.

- Pues esto no es todo, dije mientras le daba otro besito, éste es de parte de mamá, le dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, venía a avisarte de los planes para hoy.

- Planes? Pregunté curiosa. Creía que hoy te irías a pescar.

- Sí, ese era el plan con Billy, pero anoche me llamó y me dijo que haría una comida en su casa, bueno más bien creo que cocinará Sue o Emily, así que comeremos todos juntos y luego pescaremos.

- Oh genial abuelito, pásalo bien, no te preocupes por mí.

- Tu vienes conmigo muchachita, estás invitada, Billy ha insistido mucho en que te lleve, tiene ganas de verte.

- Yo? Pasar en día en La Push? Acaso se les olvida que soy una Cullen?

- En? Dijo el abuelito sin entender a que me refería con eso.

- Nada déjalo, supongo que si el propio Señor Black me ha invitado no habrá problemas en que vaya… dije con desgana, era lo que menos me apetecía, un día rodeada de licántropos mirándome con mala cara, genial pensé.

Llegamos a la reserva antes del medio día. Se notaba mucho ajetreo alrededor de la casa de Jacob, supongo que estarían preparándolo todo.

En cuanto bajé del coche sentí todas las miradas puestas en mi.

- Dios como has crecido Nessie, dijo un envejecido Billy Black, el peso de los años habían recaído en él claramente.

- Oh Señor Black, es un placer volver a verlo, dije extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo. Él la tomo y me jaló suavemente hacia él para darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego me sonrió diciendo: Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que me llames Billy? Me sonrojé de inmediato.

El abuelo sonrió complacido por el trato que yo estaba recibiendo. Sabía que Billy lo hacía solo por él, era su mejor amigo y pese a todo yo era su nieta, quería ser amable conmigo, aunque en el fondo mi presencia no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Ey Charlie, se parece a Bella.

No me gustó el comentario de Billy, no me gustaba que me compararan con mi madre.

- Aunque también tiene mucho de Edward.

- Sí, dijo mi abuelito, eso pensé cuando la vi, no puede negarse que es hija de Bella y Edward. Pero supongo que a primera vista se ve más el parecido con Bella que con Edward.

- Hola, bienvenida a la Push- sentí su voz a mi espalda y se me encogió el corazón, era él. Me volví como pude rogando que no me fallara. Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y me limité a darle las gracias.

Nos reunimos con el resto junto a la gran mesa que habían preparado bajo un toldo. Habían escogido un buen día para la comida, no estaba del todo soleado, cosa normal en Forks, pero era un día cálido y de vez en cuando algunos rayitos de sol hacían acto de presencia. Sonreí pensando en Alice, ella siempre tenía controlado el tiempo cuando pensaba hacer algo.

- Riendo sola? Preguntó Jacob al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado. El corazón se me aceleró y comenzó a sudarme las manos.

- Yo…-titubeé- recordé a Alice.

Jacob me miró fijamente, como tratando de buscar respuestas a sus preguntas en mis ojos.

- Dime Ness- Sentí un escalofrío cuando me llamó así, siempre me había encantado que me dijera Ness- Qué haces aquí?

Agaché la mirada, él era bueno viendo la verdad o la mentira en mis ojos, y no quería que me descubriese.

- Bueno, pensáis que es un castigo porque hice algo malo no? Porque soy peligrosa a fin de cuentas…

- No Ness, yo nunca pensaría algo así de ti, solo la insoportable de Leah pensó eso.

- No importa, tal vez sea verdad y soy un peligro para mi propia familia.

- Por qué dijiste eso? Dijo tomando una de mi mano entre las suyas lo que hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

- Nada olvídalo. Ah! Se me ha olvidado felicitarte por tu próxima boda, espero que seas muy feliz Jacob dije tratando de cambiar de tema y siendo lo más fría que podía ser.

- Oh Ness yo… dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos. De pronto una mano acarició mi mejilla y sentí que me derretía. Realmente estás muy linda, dijo, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, pero no estoy de acuerdo en lo que ha dicho mi padre, para mí solo te das un aire a Bells, no te pareces en nada a ella.

Me sorprendió ese comentario por parte de Jacob. Pensé que siempre le había recordado a ella, por eso siempre había estado cerca de mi y me seguía el juego cuando en mi "adolescencia" le coqueteaba. Ahora era yo quien lo miraba profundamente a los ojos tratando de buscar respuestas.

- Vaya, interrumpo algo? Dijo esa odiosa voz que ya no olvidaría, Jennifer Olson.

- Qué haces aquí? Dijo Jacob sin apartar sus ojos de mi y apretando fuerte mi mano que había luchado por quitarse de entre las suyas cuando escuché la voz de ella.

- Bueno, vengo a visitar a mi novio, no puedo? Y me sorprendo al ver que hay una comida familiar y no he sido invitada.

- Oh Jenn, cállate y deja respirar al pobre de Jacob.

En ese momento me percaté de que su hermano venía con ella. Parecía un buen hombre y era tremendamente apuesto, pero realmente nunca reparaba en su presencia, a pesar de que notaba su mirada siempre fija en mi cosa que me incomodaba, aunque no había maldad en sus ojos. Realmente pensaba que él y su hermana eran muy diferentes.

- Cállate Dav, Dijo de malos modos ella a su hermano. Luego se acercó a Jacob, lo hizo levantar jalándole de la camiseta hacia arriba, lo acercó a ella y le dio un apasionado beso que me dejó sin sangre en el cuerpo y me provocó saltar sobre ella y dejarla sin uno solo de los bonitos cabellos que formaban su melena.

Jennifer dejó de besarlo y me dirigió una mirada desafiante.

- Oh lo siento Nessie, te incomodé? Es que no puedo reprimirme de besar a MI hombre aunque haya espectadores delante, dijo recalcando mucho que era su hombre.

- No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Con permiso ,dije dándome la vuelta, pero una idea se me pasó por la mente. Si ella iba a jugar con maldad e intentando hacerme daño, le iba a dar una probadita de su propio chocolate. Me volví enseguida y me topé con los ojos de Jacob fijos en mi.

- Ah Jacob!!, se me olvidaba, dije acercándome a él poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él, tengo algo para ti.

Él me miró un poco confuso, y entonces me aproximé hasta darle un beso casi en la comisura de los labios. Sentí que de pronto aumentaba su temperatura corporal, que de por si ya era bastante alta, y que su cuerpo tembló levemente. Me pregunté a que se debía su reacción, solo era yo, su pequeña Nessie.

- Es de parte de Bella, le dije cuando me separé. Sentí clavados en mi los ojos de Jennifer. Si las miradas matasen y yo fuese solo una simple humana, ya estaría muerta.

- De Bella? Dijo Jennifer, Isabella Swan, tu prima?

- Sí, mi prima me lo pidió esta mañana por teléfono, pero ya no es Bella Swan, es Bella Cullen.

- Sí sí, lo sé. Estuve aquí en esos días en los que se preparó la boda. Los recuerdo a ambos. Tienes un ligero parecido con ella, aunque espero que solo sea algo físico, dijo no con buenas intenciones.

- A qué te refieres? Contesté sabiendo que mi tono no era demasiado amable.

- Bueno tu primita es buena pieza no? Casada con Edward Cullen y pidiéndole a su primita que bese de su parte a su antiguo amor Jacob Black, que descarada…

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho. Esa estúpida estaba insultando a mi madre sin saberlo. En ese momento todo desapareció, todo menos ella. Yo era la cazadora y ella sería mi presa. No quería su sangre, pero si dañar cada parte de su cuerpo. Estuve a punto de lanzarme encima pero sentí a mi alrededor unos brazos cálidos que me sujetaban fuertemente y me susurraba al oído -Ness por favor, contrólate puedes hacerle daño-

- Qué? Le dije llena de rabia a Jacob. Ha insultado a tu mejor amiga que tu sabes perfectamente quién es para mi y me pides que no le haga daño? Suéltame Jacob Black, me has decepcionado de nuevo enormemente, pero era obvio que dieses la cara por ella, si es la mujer con la que vas a compartir el resto de tu vida, dije mientras le daba un fuerte codazo a Jacob y conseguía zafarme de él.

Me fui muy enfadada hasta donde estaba mi abuelito conversando con los chicos de la manada y me senté a su lado con la cara hecha un poema, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

- Qué pasa Nessie? Preguntó mi preocupado abuelo.

- Esa, esa idiota, dije nerviosa y titubeando, ella se ha atrevido a insultar a mi madre, y encima Jacob da la cara por ella.

- Nessie es que la señorita Olson es buena chica, y es la prometida de Jacob, dijo Billy Black.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y se calló al instante. Mi abuelo se limitó a acariciarme el pelo. Sé que estaba también molesto como es natural, Bella es su hija, pero no quiso saber que había pasado.

- Vanessa… yo… dijo titubeante un David Olson que acababa de unirse a nosotros. Siento que mi hermana…

- No te disculpes muchacho, dijo mi abuelo. Yo los miraba sorprendida. No tienes la culpa de los actos de tu hermana.

David sonrió aliviado.

- Creo que no fue una buena idea que os avisara muchacho, dijo Billy a David, pero me pareció poco cortés que Jacob no os invitara a pasar el día con nosotros ya que en poco tiempo seremos familia.

De modo que a Billy Black le encantaba Jennifer Olson para su hijo, tanto que quería meterla hasta la sopa. La avisó de esta reunión aun cuando su hijo no lo hizo.

- Vanessa… me preguntaba si…

Interrumpí inmediatamente David.

- Por favor, llámame Nessie.

- Oh de acuerdo. Nessie yo me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por la playa, creo que no la conoces no?

- Yo… dije sin saber que contestar.

- Claro chicos, ir a dar un paseo mientras está lista la comida, dijo mi abuelo.

Parecía bastante agradado con el interés que mostraba David por mí, aunque al resto no parecía agradable. Pude adivinar por sus reacciones que temían que le hiciese algo al chico humano, cosa que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer. No era un problema para mi tratar con humanos, no era necesario demasiado autocontrol, no me agradaba el olor a humano, tal vez porque se asemejaba a mi olor, yo también era humana en parte, y no necesitaba controlar demasiado mi sed cuando había algún humano cerca.

Acepté pasear con David, que resultó ser muy amable y divertido. Me contó muchas cosas de su vida y me preguntó algunas a mi también que me costó contestar. Ya se sabe que hay que saber mentir y controlar bien las mentiras que se dice para no cometer errores luego. Me agradó tanto su compañía que pasamos todo el día juntos y me ayudó a sacar un ratito a Jacob y Jennifer de mi mente, consiguió que me relajara e incluso lo pasara bien.

**-Jacob-**

Sentí como me subía la sangre a las mejillas y se me aceleraba el pulso al tener a Nessie tan cerca. Me derretí con ese beso, ese beso inocente que tanto me hizo sentir, que me puso los vellos de punta, y no como los besos fríos e insípidos que Jenn me daba y que no me movían ni un solo pelo. Entonces lo dijo, no era su beso, era el beso que Bella le había pedido que me diese. Escuché atónito las palabras de "mi prometida" hacia mi buena amiga Bells y yo mismo sentí ganas de estrangularla. Pero vi algo en los ojos de Nessie que me hizo dejar a un lado mis sentimientos y centrarme en los de ella. Bella era su madre y Jenn la había insultado. Conocía bien a esa bonita semi vampiro, y Ness adoraba a su madre. Lo vi claramente en ella, sentí que iba a atacar a Jenn y no podía permitirlo. Estábamos en la Push a unos pasos de la manada y ella era en parte una vampiro, era una Cullen y si atacaba mis hermanos licántropos se lanzarían contra ella. Tenía que evitarlo por lo que rápidamente la sujeté entre mis brazos. Era tan lindo volverla sentir en ellos, sentirla tan cerquita de mi, como siempre debió estar. Pero ella tomó a mal mis palabras, volví a meter la pata. Ella pensó que me ponía de parte de Jennifer, que la estaba tratando de proteger cuando realmente la protegía a ella.

- Estás loca? Le dije a Jenn en cuanto Nessie se alejó.

- Esa chica es una desvergonzada como la primita.

La agarré fuertemente de los brazos, ni siquiera escuché sus quejidos, no me importaba lastimarla.

- Escúchame, voy a casarme contigo que es lo que querías pero cuida tu lengua, en la vida vuelvas a insultar a Nessie o a Bells porque no respondo de mí.

- Vaya Jacob… cuanto te importan, dime una cosa, a cual de las dos amas en verdad? Recuerdo hace más de 1 año cuando me dijiste que amabas a otra mujer, soñabas con ella, gritabas Nessie cada noche aunque durmieras a mi lado. No sabía que esa Nessie era prima de Bella, tu primer amor. Qué le ves entonces a Nessie? El parecido con la prima que no pudiste tener? La que eligió a Edward Cullen?

Tuve que controlarme para no entrar en fase y destrozar a esa mujer. Tenía ganas de matarla pero no podía olvidar que por muy bruja que fuera era una mujer, y yo un caballero. Pero algo en sus palabras me hizo pensar. Jenn desde fuera, sabiendo de mi amor primero por Bella y luego por Ness lo había achacado a que no pude tener a Bella y ahora lo intentaba con Ness solo por su parecido con Bella. Dios, pensé. Si ella lo ve así, sin tener idea de nada, como no lo iba a ver así la propia Nessie? Seguramente eso fue lo que se le pasó por la mente cuando supo que estuve enamorado de su madre. Seguramente pensó que solo veía en ella a su madre. Poder tener a Bella de algún modo.

Esos pensamientos me golpearon fuertemente y me dejaron sin ganas de seguir discutiendo con "la víbora venenosa Olson".

- Vamos a sentarnos con el resto, dije.

Cuando nos acercamos a sentarnos con los demás, busqué rápidamente a Ness con la mirada. No la encontré por ningún lado. Cerré los ojos y olfateé su olor. Entonces me di cuenta que se había dirigido hacia la playa, y que no iba sola, David Olson iba con ella.

Sin decir nada me levanté y me dirigí a su encuentro.

- Dónde vas? Escuché decir a Jenn pero seguí mi camino como el que oye llover.

Me acerqué sigiloso a la playa y los vi. Estaban allí, sentados en la arena. Agudicé mi oído y pude escuchar la risa de Nessie. Hablaban de cosas sin relevancia, pero ella parecía divertirse.

Una ráfaga de viento movió uno de los rizos de mi linda Ness, y David se apresuró a tomarlo con una mano y colocarlo dulcemente tras su oreja, como salía hacer yo. Eso me sacó de mis casillas, me enfureció totalmente. Tuve que controlarme para no ir a enfrentarlo, partirle la cara era lo único que me apetecía en ese momento.

Tomé aire y traté de tranquilizarme. En verdad David no era un mal tipo, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones y no podía meterme así en la vida de Ness, no tenía derecho, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma volví a la mesa con el resto, al lado de la mujer con la que irremediablemente me tenía que casar y me limité a observar lleno de celos como David y Ness pasaban juntos todo el día.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, a excepción de algunos de mi propia autoría, igual que la historia.

Os dejo 2 capítulos juntos, porque este era muy breve.

**6. El cumpleaños de Charlie.**

El despertador sonó a las 9 de la mañana tal y como yo lo había puesto antes de acostarme. Me levanté de un salto y corrí como cada mañana a revisar mi ordenador. Nada. Ni un solo correo de mi familia. Seguramente todos estaban allí, en Volterra, ya que si Esme, Alice o Rose se hubiesen quedado en casa me habrían escrito seguro.

Me asomé a la ventana para ver que tiempo hacía. Nublado como siempre pero bastante cálido. Saqué del armario un vestido de lana finito de mangas cortas beige y cuello alto, un gorrito a juego y un cinturón para ceñírmelo bajo el pecho, marrón, a juego con las botas de caña alta y planas que había seleccionado. Puse la ropa sobre la cama y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme eran más de las 11, se me había hecho tarde teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ir a varios sitios y no tenía coche. Agradecí que Charlie hubiese salido temprano de casa, ya que no me hubiese dejado salir sola. Cogí una chaqueta por si me entraba frío y me dirigí a hacer mis compras.

**- Charlie-**

Había salido temprano de casa, tenía un largo día de trabajo. Iba a tomarme el día libre pero finalmente decidí que no había motivos para ello. Me duché, me arreglé y desayuné haciendo el menos ruido posible, no quería despertar a mi nieta. Antes de salir abrí despacio la puerta de su habitación. Dormía placidamente. Sentí el impulso de acercarme y darle un beso en la frente pero no quería despertarla por lo que opté por no hacerlo.

Conduje hasta la comisaría y entré sin muchos ánimos. Me esperaba un día largo, ni siquiera iría a comer a casa. No llegaría hasta la noche.

Pero algo me hizo cambiar de planes.

- Si? Oficina del jefe Swan, dije al descolgar el teléfono.

- Oh Charlie, disculpa que te moleste al trabajo, dijo Billy.

- Oh viejo amigo, no hay problema, que ocurre?

- Necesito contarte algo.

- si claro, dime.

- Por teléfono no. Te parece si me paso a la hora de la comida por tu casa?

- Es importante Billy?

- Sí Charlie. Esto no puede esperar.

- No pensaba ir a comer a casa pero si es tan importante iré. Allí nos vemos.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me quedé pensativo y preocupado. Cuál sería la urgencia? Qué tenía mi amigo?

Llegué a casa sobre las 2 de la tarde. El coche de Jacob estaba allí, seguramente había traído a Billy. Me pregunté si el problema estaría relacionado con el joven Black. Entré decidido en casa y de pronto:

- ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! Dijeron al unísono Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy, y Jacob.

- Feliz cumpleaños cariño-dijo Sue mientras se acercaba a darme un beso.

La casa estaba llena de globos y confeti por todos lado. Un enorme cartel colgaba de una de las paredes con la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños Charlie". La mesa estaba llena de deliciosa comida preparada seguramente por Sue y en el centro había un rico pastel de cumpleaños.

- Charlie, dijo Jacob. Perdona que interrumpa este momento pero… dónde está Ness?

La pregunta de Jacob me cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- Nessie? No está en casa?

- No, dijo visiblemente algo nervioso.

- No la habéis avisado de esto? Pregunté confuso.

- Bueno… dijo Sue, la verdad es que no.

- Dónde estará esta muchacha? Tiene terminantemente prohibido salir sola a la calle.

- Vaya vaya Charlie, menuda pieza es esa nieta tuya.

- Leah!! Gritó Seth.

- Reconózcanlo. Esa chica es una buena fichita. No quiero pensar en que hizo para que sus papis la mandaran aquí castigada. Aunque claro igual ella lo vio como un alivio, estando con su abuelito consentidor, podría hacer lo que le de la gana. Quizás en estos momentos esté saboreando a algún humano.

Sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Aunque no había querido que me dijeran todo, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que eran mi hija y mi nieta. Pero nunca había pensado en Ness siendo peligrosa con alguien, pero desde que vino aquí y supe de su castigo no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Quizás Nessie se estaba rebelando y dejando salir su monstruo interior.

No me di cuenta de que Nessie entró en casa en ese momento escuchando las últimas palabras de Leah. Sentí alivio al ver a mi nieta, pero las palabras de Leah pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente. Yo era el jefe de policía, deber era cuidar por el bienestar de los ciudadanos y no quería imaginar a mi nieta dañando a alguno.

- Dónde estabas? Le grité. Vamos muchachita donde estabas? Dije zarandeándola del brazo.

- Qué te has creído? Que porque no estén presentes tus padres puedes hacer lo que quieras?

La mirada de mi nieta se comenzaba a nublar por las lágrimas y reflejaban un profundo dolor.

- Charlie…

- No te metas en esto Jacob, no es asunto tuyo, le dije al joven Black cuando intentó meterse entre Nessie y yo.

Mi nieta dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba al suelo.

- Abuelo… titubeó.

- Miré al suelo y vi que de las bolsas que se le habían caído se habían salido algunos productos alimenticios.

Nessie se agachó y cogió algo de una de las bolsas.

- Feliz cumpleaños abuelo, dijo entregándome un regalo. En ese momentos quise desaparecer.

- Yo solo quería sorprenderte. Quería cocinar una de esas lasañas que te preparaba mamá cuando vivía aquí. Fui a comprar los ingredientes y un regalo para ti. Pedí permiso a mamá antes de hacerlo, dijo mientras se apresuraba en subir las escaleras. De pronto se volvió y nos miró a todos.

- ah!! Y podéis estar tranquilos, no he atacado a nadie. No soy tan monstruo. Desde que he llegado aquí me habéis considerado el verdugo de algo, pero qué pasa si yo no he sido el verdugo? Y si yo fuera la víctima?

Vi confusión en la mirada de todos los presentes.

- A qué te refieres? Pregunté.

- Déjalo, no importa, pensad lo que queráis, dijo, y desapareció de las escaleras. Escuché como cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

**7. Recordando el pasado.**

** - Nessie-**

Entré en mi habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro. Estaba demasiado dolida, demasiado enfadada. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, y un horrible escozor se instaló en mi garganta. Tenía sed. Bastante sed. Hacía más de 1 mes que no cazaba. El abuelo Carlisle me dijo que para recuperarme cuanto antes necesitaba comer comida sólida, y si bebía sangre me embotaría como de costumbre y no comería nada más. Yo podía controlar la sed bastante bien, no me era necesario beber sangre como el resto de mi familia, pero de vez en cuando mi parte de vampira la necesitaba, la pedía a gritos.

Miré hacia la ventana. Podía ver el espeso bosque. Medité un par de segundos. Si salía y mis padres se esteraban se enfadarían mucho, no era lo mismo pasear de día por un Forks lleno de gente que salir sola por un bosque, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. No pasaría nada. Solo una hora, el tiempo de tomar aire relajarme y cazar aunque fuera un solo animalito. Estaba segura en Forks, él pensaba que estaba muerta, a no ser que mis padres se hubiesen presentado ya ante los vulturi. De todos modos nunca pensaría que estaba aquí. No había peligro, podía salir sin preocuparme.

Abrí la ventana y me deslicé con precisión y elegancia por ella. Fue muy sencillo para mi. Luego corrí tan rápido como pude hacia el bosque. Llegué hasta el jardín de mi antigua casa y tuve el impulso de entrar en ella, pero no me atreví. Allí entre esas paredes habían demasiados recuerdos y me derrumbaría con solo poner un pie en ella. El sonido del río llamó mi atención. Sonreí automáticamente y la imagen de Jacob y yo bañándonos y jugando en él hace años vino a mi mente. Me dirigí caminado insegura hasta él y me senté en una roca que había junto a éste. Inspiré profundamente para coger una gran bocanada de aire y me sorprendí al captar el olor de Jacob. Había estado aquí hacía poco.

Pasaron muchos recuerdos por mi mente y comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña, abrazándome el cuerpo con fuerza.

De pronto escuché pasos. Alguien se acercaba. Lo podía sentir cada vez más cerca. Creo que podría haberlo incluso olido pero el pánico de que fuera él me nubló mis sentidos. Sentía que se acercaban a mi, sentía unos ojos mirándome y sin más eché a correr como si la vida me fuera en ello. Realmente me iba la vida en ello si era Sean. Sentí autentico pavor y corrí lo máximo que me permitieron mis piernas semi vampiras. Pero no era suficiente, quien me perseguía era demasiado rápido. No tenía escapatoria, ya lo tenía encima. Sentí que me adelantaba y saltaba sobre mi. Caí al suelo con alguien sobre mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Solo pensé en mi familia y las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

- Adiós, Os amo a todos, dije a modo de despedida.

Entonces sentí esos brazos cálidos. Me abrazaban con fuerza pero también con dulzura.

- Tranquila Ness, soy yo. Siento haberte asustado. Abre los ojos, todo está bien soy yo.

Volví a recobrar mis instintos. Ahora si lo olía. Era él. Su olor, su voz, su calor…

Abrí los ojos y vi a Jacob sobre mi. Su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía. Tan cerca como había estado ese día en que traté de besarlo.

_- Oh Jake!! Grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él a penas salió del coche. Cuanto te he extrañado!!!_

_- Y yo a ti pequeñaja dijo alzándome en sus brazos y dándome un beso en la mejilla_

_- Jake, es que acaso no lo ves? Ya no soy pequeña. Tengo 5 años y aparento ya más de 15, dije orgullosa de mi misma._

_- Lo que tu digas pequeñaja. _

_No iba a pelear con mi Jacob, llevaba esperándolo desde hacía dos semanas. Lo había pensado durante más de un año y ahora estaba segurísima de que lo amaba e iba a decírselo. _

_Era verano, y estuvimos jugando todo el día en la piscina. Me daba pena por Nahuel que había venido a visitarnos, pero yo solo tenía ojos y tiempo para Jake. En el agua nos dábamos ahogadillas, me cogía en brazos y me lanzaban por el aire y a veces estábamos un rato quietos, abrazados. Yo pasaba mis piernas por sus caderas y las cruzaba detrás de él dejándolo atrapado en mí. Mis brazos se entrelazaban en su cuello y dejaba caer mi cabeza en sus hombros. Él se apoyaba contra la pared de la piscina y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Acercándome más a él. Cuando estábamos así podía sentir aun más pendiente de nosotros la mirada de Nahuel._

_Esa noche íbamos a ir a Cazar, Jacob y yo solos. Y aprovecharía para confesarle mi amor. _

_Me estaba peinando sentada en mi tocador cuando Nahuel entró en mi habitación sin llamar._

_- Ey Nahuel, dije molesta. No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?_

_- Qué te traes con el perro ese? Dijo visiblemente molesto._

_- Yo… no voy a mentirte Nahuel. Entiendo que al ser yo la única fémina de tu especie hayas pensado que tu y yo seríamos uno, pero… yo amo a Jacob Black, él es el amor de mi vida. _

_- y él? Qué crees que siente él por ti estúpida muchachita?_

_- Por qué me hablas así?_

_- Dime, que crees que siente él?_

_- Yo creo que no le soy indiferente. Tú mismo nos has visto juntos. Me sigue el juego. Esta noche lo sabré. Pienso decírtelo._

_- Y te conformarás con ser el premio de consolación? _

_- A qué te refieres? Dije confusa._

_- A que si te acepta siempre serás la sombra de tu madre. A caso no sabes que él la ama? Qué siempre estuvo enamorado de ella? Qué ella incluso dudó entre tu padre y él? Solo le recuerdas a Bella, es su oportunidad de tener algo de ella para siempre._

_- no eso es mentira._

_- Es verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe._

_- Me estás mintiendo. Vete, fuera de aquí!! Dije entre lágrimas mientras lo sacaba de mi habitación._

_No podía ser verdad, no podía. Mamá me lo hubiese contado. No había secretos entre ella y yo. Ella sabía de mi amor por Jacob y aunque no me apoyaba tampoco se ponía en contra. Me hubiese encantado correr a sus brazos, que me consolara que me dijera que todo era mentira. Pero no estaban. Papá la había sorprendido ese fin de semana llevándola a algún lugar escondido, ellos dos solos. _

_- Ness!!! Escuché como me llamaba Jake desde fuera de la casa._

_Me sequé las lágrimas y salí a su encuentro._

_Caminamos hacia el bosque cogidos de la mano, despacio pues no teníamos prisa._

_- Cuando me digas entro en fase y comenzamos pequeña pero te advierto que pienso quedarme con la pieza más grande._

_- Ness, me escuchas? Estás bien?_

_- Ehh, perdona estaba pensando en otras cosas._

_- Que ocurre? Conozco a mi niña casi mejor que tus padres, sé que tienes algo, lo veo en tus ojitos._

_- Jake yo…_

_- Vamos suéltalo._

_- Está bien, pero no hables, solo escúchame por favor. _

_Tomé a Jake de la mano y lo hice sentar en mitad del bosque donde estábamos. Luego yo me senté de lado sobre sus piernas._

_- Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en quién es Jacob Black en mi vida, y he llegado a una conclusión, Jacob Black es mi vida. -Jacob sonrió abiertamente-_

_- Siempre has estado conmigo. Nunca me has abandonado ni cuando nos vinimos a vivir tan lejos de Forks. Siempre pendiente de mis necesidades, cumpliendo cada uno de mis deseos, como papá y mamá, como mis abuelos, como mis tíos, pero tú sin tener por qué, sin ser nada mío. Fuiste una especie de protector, un hermano, mi mejor amigo. Pero ahora aunque os cueste verlo he crecido, y me he dado cuenta que lo que yo siento por ti se puede resumir en una sola palabra Jake, amor. Yo te amo._

_- Ness… dijo Jake pero yo puse mis dedos sobre sus labios para que callara y me dejara seguir hablando._

_- Te amo Jacob Black. Pero te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre. Me late rápido el corazón cuando te tengo cerca, me falte el aliento si te acercas demasiado, se me eriza la piel si me rozas, tiemblo cuando me acaricias y sueño con unir mis labios a los tuyos… dije a Jake mirándolo fijamente a los ojos donde pude ver un destello de ilusión, de felicidad, pero también de dolor. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios con la intención de besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él, pero ahora fue él quien puso sus dedos sobre mis labios posando su frente sobre la mía._

_- No Nessie, no puedo besarte. _

_Sentí una dolorosa punzada en el corazón y las palabras de Nahuel vinieron a mi mente de nuevo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas._

_- No mi niña, no llores por favor… decía él besando cada una de mis lágrimas._

_Me levanté rápidamente de sus piernas e hice el amago de irme pero él me sujetó la mano. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y tomé valor, tenía que preguntárselo._

_- Dime una cosa, solo una cosa._

_- Lo que quieras._

_- Es cierto que amaste a Bella y ella a ti? Que estuvo a punto de dejar a papá para estar contigo?_

_- Ness yo… dijo muy nervioso._

_- Contéstame. La amaste?_

_- Sí, dijo mirando al suelo._

_Sentí tanto dolor que pensé que me iba a morir. Y entonces corrí, corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas. _

Algo me cayó en la cara y me hizo volver a la realidad. Era una lágrima, Jacob estaba llorando.

- Ness si me hubieses dado un voto de confianza, si me hubieses escuchado… dijo Jacob entre lágrimas.

Entonces miré mis manos, estaban sobre sus hombros. Me quise morir. Le había mostrado a Jacob mis recuerdos de aquel día.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!!! Vuelvo a subir 2 capítulos juntos porque son muy breves. Como siempre recordar que la mayoría de personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y no a mí, solo soy autora de algunos de los personajes, por ejemplo los Olson, y de la historia.**

**8. El beso**

**- Nessie-**

Empujé un poco a Jacob y traté de liberarme, no quería seguir en esa posición tan incómoda. Él se apartó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Nessie…

- Cállate Jacob, eso pasó hace mucho, no quiero recordarlo.

- Lo mataré, te juro que lo mataré… dijo furioso. Sabía que había sido él quien te lo había dicho con toda la maldad del mundo, lo sabía. Lo mataré.

- Llegas tarde, dos años tarde diría yo.

- Por qué? Preguntó confuso.

- Yo lo eché a patadas, no podía perdonarle que no le hubiese importado hacerme daño con tal de dejarte fuera de juego, pero no se fue como tú, pero al parecer papá es más persuasivo que yo, y ni que decir de mamá… dije esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ness…

- No Jacob… no quiero hablar de eso.

- Por qué ya no me dices Jake? Preguntó dulcemente.

- Bueno, me parece que no tenemos ya confianzas para eso.

- No digas tonterías Ness..ves? Yo te sigo llamando así o prefieres que te diga Renesmee?

- No! Dije rápidamente. -Él sonrió- me gusta que me llames así.

- Antes cuando te atrapé dijiste "Adiós os amo a todos" pensabas que ibas a morir? Me crees capaz de hacerte daño?

- Claro que no tonto, sé que tu no me lastimarías.

- Pero hay alguien que sí y creías que era él o ella. Quién Ness? Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

- No es nadie Jacob, quizás es este lugar, me recuerda a los vulturi, a James, Victoria… a todos los que atacaron a mamá. Creo que me sobrecoge por eso. No me di cuenta que eras tú, solo que alguien me perseguía y me asusté por eso no pude reconocerte.

Jacob me miró a los ojos profundamente. Luego me acarició dulcemente la mejilla.

- Mientras estés aquí nadie te hará daño Ness, primero muerto antes que permitir que alguien te haga sufrir.

Lo miré profundamente a los ojos y no se como pasó pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que sus labios casi rozan los míos, pero entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me separé de él rápidamente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y daba gracias porque quien sea que llamaba había interrumpido. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, miré quien era y descolgué.

- Hola David, cómo estas?

Me pareció que un gruñido escapó del pecho de Jacob.

- Ah vaya, te agradezco la invitación pero creo que no es un buen día. No no, no son excusas tonto, es que el cumple de mi Abu.. Tío Charlie. Además tengo que pedirle permiso antes. Ja ja já que gracioso, claro que no soy una niña chiquita, pero tengo que tener en cuenta su opinión. Te dejo David, hablamos en otro momento, dije viendo que Jacob se estaba poniendo de rojo a morado. Un beso.

- no me gusta lo que se trae contigo, dijo Jacob bastante enojado.

- Ni a mi que te metas en mi vida como si fueses mi papá.

- Es solo que…

- Qué eres como el perro del hortelano Jacob, ni comes ni dejas comer.

- Ness es que si me dejaras explicarte…

- Es que no te enteras? No quiero saber nada, no me interesa ya.

- Y David Olson si te interesa? Dijo tomándome fuertemente por los brazos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Oh sí, sí que lo es. No lo entiendo Ness, desde cuando te gustan los chicos como él?

- Y a ti? Desde cuando te gustan las rubias tontas y huecas? Tanto meterme con Rosalie y acabas con una muchísimo peor que ella.

Jacob sonrío abiertamente.

- Celosa? Preguntó..

- Oh Jacob, claro que n…-No terminé de decirlo cuando Jacob me empujó hacía su pecho, bajó una mano hasta mi cintura y subió otra hasta mi cuello mientras unía sus labios a los míos de forma dulce pero pasional. Jacob me besó, me dio ese beso con el que tanto había soñado, mi primer beso de amor, mi primer beso de verdad.

Me fundí en ese beso que tanto había deseado olvidándome de todo y poniendo en él todo el amor que sentía por Jacob Black.

No sé como pasó pero la pasión nos fue embriagando, nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos deseosas y la ropa comenzaba a estar de más. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearnos y caímos en el suelo. Jacob me tumbó con dulzura y se colocó sobre mi, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el mío. Sus manos se aventuraron por debajo de vestido mientras las mías comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pensé en mamá, el verdadero amor de Jacob Black y las palabras que Nahuel me dijo. Pero no fueron suficientes esos recuerdos para hacerme parar. Solo deseaba sentir a Jacob, fundirnos en un solo ser. Pero otros recuerdos más dolorosos aparecieron en mi mente.

-No!!! No me toques!!! Grité despavorida incorporándome y quitando a Jacob de encima mía.

- Lo siento Nessie, se me fue de las manos.

- Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a poner un dedo encima, dije gritando entre lágrimas, sabiendo bien que en esos momentos no estaba pensando en él, solo la imagen del monstruo de Sean estaba en mi mente.

Jacob agachó la cabeza, se mostrara realmente apenado por su comportamiento.

- Volvamos a casa Ness, Charlie debe estar preocupado. Por eso vine a buscarte.

Asentí y caminé al lado de Jacob. Estábamos cerca de casa de Charlie, supongo que al asustarme corrí a casa tratando de hallar refugio.

**- Charlie-**

Sue me incitaba a probar la comida pero yo no tenía apetito. No podía perdonarme haber tratado así a mi Nessie, mi pobre nieta solo quería celebrarme el cumpleaños.

Después de que Nessie subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación quise ir en su busca, ofrecerle una disculpa pero no me atrevía. Tras unos minutos Jacob me hizo un gesto, él subiría a buscarla lo cual me pareció bien, sabía de la relación tan estrecha que siempre había existido entre Jake y Nessie. Sabía que se adoraban y no podían estar mucho separados, aunque nunca entendí bien por qué Jacob disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de una niña en vez de utilizar su tiempo libre con amigos o chicas, tenía edad para eso. Supongo que su relación con Jennifer Olson lo alejó de mi nieta, porque tengo entendido que no han mantenido contacto en los últimos dos años.

Jacob bajó enseguida de la habitación con la cara desencajada. Renesmee no estaba en la habitación, se había marchado. Quise salir en su busca inmediatamente pero el joven Black me convenció de ser él quien fuera en su busca. Por un momento me negué pero luego pensando en que Jacob se convertía en "eso" supuse que él la encontraría antes.

Hacía más de 3 horas que Jacob había salido para buscar a Nessie. Yo daba vueltas por el salón preso de un ataque de nervios.

- Para ya Charlie, vas a hacer un boquete en el suelo, dijo Sue.

- Tranquilo amigo, mi hijo la traerá sana y salva.

- Cuánto drama por esa muchachita… dijo Leah.

- Debería haber ido con Jake, no sé por qué ese empeño de ir solo, dijo Seth.

- Si en 15 minutos no están aquí saldré yo mismo a buscarla, dije.

En esos momentos Nessie entró en casa acompañada de Jacob Black.

- Oh Nessie, dije mientras corría a abrazarla, perdóname, me puse nervioso, jamás pensaría nada malo de ti mi niña.

- No te preocupes abuelo, ya está olvidado. Sé que te traicionaron los nervios.

Besé en la frente a mi nieta y le extendí el brazo a Jacob ofreciéndole mi

mano.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta.

- No hay de qué Charlie, dijo apretando mi mano.

- Bueno esto es un cumpleaños no? Vamos a celebrar!! Dije tratando de dejar de lado el incidente.

Nos sentamos todos en el salón, partimos el pastel y lo comimos mientras conversábamos alegremente.

- Sue, recuerda que mañana es la comida con mis compañeros de trabajo y sus familias. Quiero que vengas conmigo, presentarte ante todos como mi pareja.

- Claro, dijo Sue ilusionada, era el primer acto al que acudiríamos como pareja.

- Qué? Dijo Leah. Mamá recuerda que íbamos a ir mañana a Port Ángeles a por el vestido. No puedo demorarlo más, y yo sola no puedo ir, no tengo ni la menor idea de que será lo más apropiado.

- Perdonadme que me meta, pero… para qué es el vestido? Dijo Nessie, que obtuvo como respuesta una mala cara de Leah.

- Mi hija ha estudiado una carrera universitaria a distancia. Ha ido presentando los exámenes por libre y ha aprobado. Se Diploma como maestra, va a trabajar en la escuela de la reserva. El acto de graduación es en Seattle, dijo Sue orgullosa de su hija.

- Vaya, felicidades Leah, dijo Nessie. Y yo me sentí en esos momentos orgulloso de ser su abuelo.

- Yo tengo algo de idea de moda, si quisieras puedo asesorarte, dijo Nessie sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- Qué? Dijo Leah.

- Bueno sé que no somos precisamente amigas, ni esto implica que lo seamos, pero bueno, en parte somos familia no? Eres algo así como mi tía, Dijo Nessie divertida. Me gustaría ayudarte.

- Me parece una gran idea, dije entusiasmado. Puedes acompañarla a Port Ángeles Nessie.

- No iría con ella ni a la vuelta de la esquina, dijo Leah lo que me sentó realmente mal.

- Solo quería ser amable contigo Leah, dijo Nessie.

- Claro que sí preciosa, y lo has sido. Por supuesta que Leah y tu iréis juntas, dijo Sue.

- Pero mamá? Dijo Leah.

- Nada Leah, ya está bien de ese carácter tuyo. Nessie irá contigo y te ayudará a escoger el vestido y no hay más que decir.

**9. De compras con Leah. **

**- Nessie-**

Me desperté temprano, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Pasaría el día de compras con Leah y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa. No había avisado a papá y mamá, no quería que me prohibieran ir, esta era mi oportunidad de ganarme a Leah, realmente quería intentarlo. Además, ella era una licántropo, estaría protegida.

Di un salto de la cama y me planté en la ducha. Me vestí con mini falda vaquera, un jersey con cuello de barco y unas botas planas. Me peiné con un medio recogido bastante informal.

Cuando Leah tocó la bocina de su coche ya estaba lista. Cogí mi bolso y salí de casa.

- Buenos días , Leah.

- Hola Nessie, dijo ella tratando de sonar simpática, se notaba que Sue había sido clara y dura con ella.

- He estado pensando en tu vestido y tengo unas dudas.

- Cuales?

- A qué hora es el acto?

- Al medio día, y luego habrá una comida.

- Bien, dije, eso excluye los vestidos largos.

- Por qué? Dijo Leah poniendo cara de berrinche. Me encantan los vestidos largos.

- Leah un vestido largo no se lleva a un acto de mañana, es mejor algo corto. Si nos apuramos quizás por debajo de la rodilla, pero no más.

- Y qué colores te gusta?

- Seguro que ya has pensado en eso también, no? Dijo Leah con cara de fastidio.

- Bueno… dije sonriéndole. El negro siempre es elegante, pero tu siendo tan morena estarías preciosa con algo blanco con bordados plateados, algo que te de brillo, que te ilumine.

- Eso me gusta, dijo Leah tratando de disimular la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y tuvimos que aparcar en un sitio que no me causó buena impresión. Traté de pedirle a Leah que aparcásemos en otro lugar pero se negó entre risas. "Nessie somos una casi vampiro y una licantropa, no corremos peligro" había argumentado ella.

Leah y yo nos pasamos todo el día de tiendas. Se probó mil vestidos, reímos, incluso se podría decir que lo pasamos bien. Encontramos el vestido perfecto. Era blanco, palabra de honor con el escote en forma de corazón. Estaba ceñido al pecho hasta la cintura y tenía bordados plateados, con un bonito lazo en el centro y luego era liso abriendo hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Entramos a comer en un restaurante y luego nos dirigimos en busca de los complementos. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era cuando terminamos pero ya había oscurecido. Nos dirigimos hacia el coche y mal presentimiento me invadió el cuerpo.

- Aligerémonos Leah, no me gusta este lugar le dije.

- Ey Nessie, escuché que gritaban detrás de mí. Volteé para mirar de quien se trataba. Era David.

- Leah voy a saludarlo, espérame en el coche, pero cierra los cerrojos. Al decir eso sentí como Leah me volvía a dedicar una mirada de las suyas, y sentí pesar, lo habíamos pasado genial juntas y tenía la esperanza de habérmela ganado.

**- Leah-**

Tenía que reconocer que me había sorprendido el ofrecimiento de Nessie, nunca la había tratado bien y ella trataba de ser amable conmigo. No me apetecía aceptar su asesoramiento, pero mamá me obligó a hacerlo y bueno, tampoco me venía mal, ella sabría bien que debía ponerme.

La verdad es que me sorprendí a mi misma, me divertí junto a ella. Me hizo probarme mil vestidos hasta que dio con el apropiado. Incluso logró convencer a la dependiente que me rebajara el precio pues no podía permitírmelo. Me reía con Nessie, estuve cómoda en su compañía, más de lo que pensaba. Ella no me tenía lástima, ni tampoco odio a pesar de tratarla siempre mal. Me gustó ir de compras con ella. Íbamos ya de vuelta al coche. Pensaba en el día que había pasado con ella y me gustaría repetirlo. Ella no era como yo había pensado. La había juzgado mal. Era cierto que no era del todo humana pero yo tampoco.

Nessie era muy dulce, muy simpática y muy divertida. Cada comentario loco que soltaba me sacaba una risa, aunque tratara de disimularlo. Sí, Nessie me caía bien, incluso podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

Entonces escuché su voz a nuestra espalda. El corazón se me aceleró y comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Era David Olson, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados. No había tenido mucho trato con él, creo que ni mi nombre sabía, pero aunque no se lo había contado a nadie me atraía demasiado. Era guapo y encantador. Me gustaba, me gustaba y mucho.

Cuando Nessie me pidió que me adelantara para hablar con él una punzada de dolor me entró en el pecho y no pude evitar mirarla con desprecio. Ella era tan hermosa y tan simpática que de un solo vistazo había hecho que se fijara en ella el único chico que me había interesado desde Sam.

Caminé enfadada hasta mi coche, pensé incluso en irme y dejarla allí. Sí, eso haría. Abrí mi bolso para buscar las llaves de mi coche, las saqué y lo abrí. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no lo sentí acercarse, ni tampoco olí. Cuando me percaté de su presencia ya lo tenía encima, era un vampiro.

Mire a todos lados y aunque no había nadie no podía entrar en fase. Me había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, y eso me había dejado atontada. No podía defenderme, el vampiro me cogió por la camisa y me levantó por encima de su cabeza, luego me tiró sobre uno de los coches, cuya luna quedó hecha añicos.

Sentí como el vampiro se acercaba a mi cuello, cerré los ojos, pensé que era el fin. Pero no me mordió sino me lamió.

- ummm… que bien saben los humanos y que cálidos sois, dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y metía una mano por debajo de mi falda. Yo no podía moverme, a esas alturas empezaba a ver sus intenciones pero no podía más que llorar.

- Por favor… dije entre lágrimas.

- Oh nena, te gustará. Desde que probé que se siente al poseer a la fuerza a alguien tan cálido como ustedes solo he deseado volver a hacerlo, dijo esbozando una terrorífica sonrisa. Luego su asquerosa lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo.


	9. Violación

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Estephanie Meyer, solo soy autora de algunos como los Olson o Sean, así como de la historia.**

**10. Violación. **

**-Leah- **

Sentía sus manos y su boca por mi cuerpo, y en esos momentos solo deseaba la muerte. Entonces lo escuché. Un fuerte gruñido y algo que me quitaba de encima al vampiro. Allí estaba ella, Nessie, tratando de ayudarme.

- bienvenida Renesmee Cullen, estaba esperando que te unieras a la fiesta.

- Eres un maldito asqueroso, no te atrevas a volver a poner tus manos en ella, gritó Nessie.

- Oh vamos Nessie, cómo vas a evitarlo?

Nessie se agazapó poniéndose en postura de ataque. Saltó sobré él, pero éste que tenía más fuerza que ella, la agarró y la estampó contra el suelo, colocándose encima de ella.

- Por qué no dejas que tu amiga goce igual que lo hiciste tu?

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Maldito asqueroso, mil veces maldito!!! Gritó Nessie entre lágrimas.

El vampiro rió divertido y sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

- Está bien, no la tocaré a ella, huele raro. Teniéndote a ti, mejor me divierto nuevamente contigo, me dejaste con ganas de más pequeña. A fin de cuentas me alegro de que tengas más vidas que un gato y sigas aquí, así podré tenerte de nuevo antes de acabar contigo.

- Asqueroso violador, asesino!! Gritó Nessie.

Yo a penas podía moverme, aunque comenzaba a sentir mis brazos y piernas de nuevo, los licántropos nos recuperábamos pronto. Ese vampiro había violado a Nessie en el pasado, estaba segura, y quería hacerlo de nuevo antes de matarla. Yo tenía que ayudarla, ella había intentado ayudarme a mí, me lo había quitado de encima, ahora era mi turno.

Recé porque Dios me diera fuerzas para ayudarla, y luego entré en fase. Me dolía todo y a penas podía moverme pero conseguí acercarme y me abalancé sobre él.

El vampiro me miró asombrado y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Me quitó de encima de él sin mucho esfuerzo pero luego salió corriendo. Después de eso salí de fase y automáticamente perdí el conocimiento.

**-Nessie-**

Aún me temblaban las piernas. Mi segundo encuentro con la muerte y seguía viva. Mi segundo encuentro con ese desgraciado.

Corrí hacia Leah, la cogí en brazos y la metí en el coche, sentándola en el asiento del copiloto. Le puse el cinturón y me dirigí al maletero, rogando por encontrar allí una manta con la cual cubrirla. Acerté.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Llevaba un rato conduciendo y no sabía si llevarla a un hospital, a la Push o a casa de Charlie. Opté por lo último. No podía verla ningún médico, ojala estuviese aquí Carlisle pensé. Llevarla a la Push podía significar que los lobos me atacasen sin dejarme explicarles. Lo mejor era llevarla a casa de mi abuelo.

- Nessie… escuché como Leah me llamaba en un susurro, había despertado.

- Ya vamos a llegar a casa, tranquila.

- Gracias, dijo.

- Soy yo quien te da las gracias, me has salvado, le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

- No Nessie, gracias a ti, si tu no hubieses aparecido ese asqueroso chupasangre me hubiese…

- Ni lo pienses Leah.

- Me podría haber hecho lo que te hizo a ti.

Yo la miré y vi en su ojos un tremendo dolor, yo diría que incluso vergüenza.

- Gracias Nessie, yo me he portado tan mal contigo y tu ante ese vampiro que tanto daño te causó en vez de huir y ponerte a salvo viniste en mi ayuda.

- no pienses más en eso Leah, no tiene importancia. Si has sido tu la que me has salvado.

- Digamos que ambas nos hemos salvado, dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

- Para Nessie, quiero hablar contigo.

- Es mejor que te lleve a casa.

- Ahora, solo un momento por favor.

Hice lo que ella me pidió.

- Sabes? Pensé que solo yo había sufrido como mujer. Que no había peor dolor para una mujer que su prometido la abandonara por su prima. Sabías lo de Sam?

- Bueno, algo he escuchado.

- Algún día te contaré bien la historia, podría ayudarte a entender cosas.

- A qué te refieres? Pregunté confusa.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Como te decía pensé que no había más horrible dolor para una mujer que ese. Y ahora me encuentro contigo y sé tu historia. Yo no he sufrido como mujer ni la mitad de lo que has sufrido tú. El vampiro ese solo acarició mi cuerpo con sus manos y su lengua y fue horrible, no quiero ni imaginar…

- No lo hagas, piensa en otra cosa.

- Nessie quiero pedirte algo y no quiero que te niegues.

- Lo que quieras, dije.

- Sé de tu poder y quiero que…-la miré confusa, que iba a pedirme?- Déjame ver que pasó, muéstramelo por favor.

- No!!! Es demasiado horrible, no puedo…

- Por favor hazlo, necesito verlo.

No quería hacerlo pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón puse mis manos sobre ella.

_Estaba sentada, tocando el piano cuando llamaron a la puerta._

_- Yo abro, dije en un tono que solo los vampiros de mi familia podían escuchar aún estando en diferentes estancias de la casa._

_Abrí la puerta y ante mí se hallaba un vampiro de ojos rojos cuya mirada me intimidó. Era bastante apuesto, de una apariencia física de no más de 30 años, cabello castaño, alto y musculoso. Pero había algo en él que no me causó buena impresión._

- _Buenas noches señorita, busco a Carlisle Cullen. Mi nombre es Sean Rhandal._

_-Abuelo… dije a penas en un susurro y al instante mi abuelo Carlisle apareció a mi lado._

_- Vaya, entonces tú debes ser Renesmee Cullen no? No esperaba encontrarla tan hermosa y mayor señorita._

_- Sí, ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, y yo su abuelo Carlisle Cullen, me estaba buscando?_

_- Sí, como ya he dicho soy Sean Rhandal, formo parte de la guardia personal de los vulturi, ellos me han mandado._

_- Y qué quieren ahora mis viejos amigos? Dijo el abuelo algo molesto._

_- No se preocupe, solo es una visita de cortesía._

_- Solo cortesía? Dijo el abuelo._

_- Bueno en realidad no es solo cortesía. Aro me ha mandado expresamente a mi, podría decirse que soy su hombre de confianza, para que me presentara ante ustedes para comprobar el desarrollo de la joven Renesmee así como que tipo de vida está llevando._

_Puse mala cara al instante, recordaba perfectamente el enfrentamiento con los vulturi y no me agradaba en absoluto que hubiesen mandado a alguien a supervisarme. _

- _Así que mi querido Aro te manda a comprobar como se porta mi hija? La voz de papá sonaba realmente enfadada. Había aparecido ante mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_- Edward Cullen, dijo el recién llegado, un placer conocerte. No tienen por qué temer nada. _

_Mi familia lo invitó a pasar unos días con nosotros. Pensaron que mostrándoles lo que yo era se iría tranquilo y Aro dejaría de meter sus narices._

_Le explicamos a Sean mi desarrollo había sido muy rápido. A penas tenía 7 años pero física y mentalmente ya era adulta. Convivía con el resto de la familia y hacía una vida prácticamente "normal" equilibrando mi parte humana con mi parte vampira. Iba al instituto junto a mis padres y mis tíos. Aunque para la gente, Papá, las tías Rose y Alice y los tíos Emmet y Jasper eran mis primos. Ante todos, mamá y yo éramos hermanas, las sobrinas de Carlisle que por motivos personales habíamos tenido que irnos a vivir con el. Tenía algunos amigos, pues me relacionaba más que el resto de mi familia, pero ninguno demasiado íntimo. Era vegetariana como el resto de mi familia, no necesitaba controlarme demasiado cerca de algún humano, supongo que mi parte humana prevalecía ante ellos y los sentía demasiados cercanos a mi como para atacarlos. También ingería alimentos humanos, pero en pequeñas cantidades y esporádicamente, no eran de mi agrado. _

_Sean pasó dos días con nosotros. Papá no se fiaba de él, ya que no podía leerle la mente. Era un escudo como mamá, aunque no al mismo nivel que ella. No podría pasar su escudo a más de una persona. A Aro claro está, era su nuevo protector. _

_A mi tampoco me caía bien. No me gustaba su forma de mirarme, no me sentía a gusto con él cerca. Sentí gran alivio cuando se despidió de nosotros. _

_Al día siguiente de su partida tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto, tenía que preparar un trabajo con unos compañeros, por lo que llevé mi propio coche, un precioso Nissan Micra descapotable rosa, que hacía parecer a Rose la Barbie cuando se lo prestaba, que no era muy a menudo. Adoraba mi coche, me había llevado mucho tiempo implorando por él, hasta que mamá me lo regaló por mi último cumpleaños, a pesar de considerarlo un capricho innecesario, ella consideraba demasiado ostentosos esos tipos de coches. _

_Salí del instituto pasada las 8 de la tarde, ya había oscurecido. Me metí en mi coche, puse en el reproductor "claro de luna" y tomé rumbo a casa que estaba bastante apartada, en mitad de un bosque al igual que la casa de Forks, pero mucho más alejada de la "civilización". _

_A mitad de camino, en el centro de esa carretera desierta se encontraba alguien parado. Frené. Era Sean , qué hacía él aqu_í?

- _Hola Nessie, dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_- Sean, no te habías marchado?_

_- Sí, pero había olvidado algo._

_- Ah si? Se puede saber qué cosa? Pregunté confusa._

- _Cumplir ordenes de mis superiores, dijo mientras se iluminaban sus ojos de una forma que me hizo estremecer. En esos momentos Sean introdujo sus manos por la ventanilla del coche, cogiéndome por los brazos y sacándome de él a la fuerza. Emití un feroz gruñido y en cuento me puso en el suelo me puse en posición de ataque. Él comenzó a dar vueltas alredor mía._

_- Oh Nessie, cuanto lamento tener que hacer esto…_

_- Hacer qué? Le grité._

- _Cumplir las órdenes de Aro. Verás, él teme demasiado a tu familia, quiere deshacerse de vosotros. Por eso me mandó. Mi misión era presentarme como un enviado suyo, pasar unos días por aquí y luego… matarte-dijo cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello y llevándoselo a la nariz para olerlo-. Él plan es sencillo, dejar claro que vengo de su parte y matarte, dejando mi efluvio para que no tengan dudas de que he sido yo, o mejor dicho, que yo por orden de ellos lo he hecho. Así se presentarían ante ellos para vengarte, y como sería su palabra ante la de los poderosos vulturis no tendrían más remedio que castigar sus calumnias, dijo riendo. _

_Sentí el miedo invadir cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Las piernas empezaron a flaquearme y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro._

_- Pero sabes una cosita… se me hace muy injusto desaprovechar a una mujer como tú._

_Lo miré confusa. No entendía a que se refería_

_- Es una lástima, una gran pérdida, seguía diciendo mientras me miraba de_ _arriba abajo. Por lo menos habrá que darte uso antes dijo, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre mí. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, al igual que su asquerosa boca. Yo gritaba, pataleaba, lloraba, imploraba que no me tocara pero no servía de nada. Él no paraba, y yo no tenía suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo. Me golpeó una y otra vez, para evitar que siguiera forcejando. Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme, me dolía todo demasiado, no podía moverme. Entonces lo hizo, entró en mi, me poseyó a la fuerza, y yo entre en Shock, era como si viese una película, era mi cuerpo, era yo pero era como si mi mente se hubiese ido, no era consciente de nada. _

_Cuando terminó, se levanto el pantalón y cogió de su pierna una daga, una daga fuerte y afilada capaz de atravesar la piel de cualquier vampiro. _

_- Me ha encantado Nessie, siento tener que matarte ahora. Mira esta daga, es preciosa no? Es un diamante tallado, tan duro y fuerte que puede atravesar la piel de cualquiera de nosotros, dijo y la hincó en mi vientre. Mi cuerpo se arqueó y un grito salió de mis labios al sentirla cruzar mi cuerpo. Luego me besó en los labios y se fue. _

_Sentía que mi ropa comenzaba a impregnarse de un líquido caliente. Me estaba desangrando. Poco a poco se me iba cerrando los ojos, sentía mucho sueño. Entonces vi su imagen claramente en mi mente._

_- Mi Jacob, dije antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Escuchaba a Emmet en el piso de abajo maldiciendo y rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso con la ayuda de Rose que estaba presa de un ataque de histeria. Papá caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación repitiendo una y otra vez que los iba a matar a todos. Mamá estaba sentada en mi cama, junto a mí, tomando una de mi mano entre las suyas. Al fondo de la habitación estaban Jasper y Alice, ella intentaba ver algo pero no lo conseguía y Jasper estaba muy centrado en transmitirnos serenidad. _

_- Carlisle!! Gritó papá, ven rápido, está despertando._

_- Mi amor tranquila, te pondrás bien. _

Vi las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Leah y aparté mis manos de ella.

- Fue horrible Nessie, tenía que verlo, tenía que sentir tu dolor. Me avergüenzo tanto de mi comportamiento contigo.

- No le des más vueltas a eso, olvídalo.

- Qué pasó? Cómo te encontraron? Por qué estás aquí?

- Al ver que no llegaba a casa se preocuparon y Alice trató de ver algo. No lo consiguió, pero una imagen de una daga manchada en sangre vino a su mente y todos salieron en mi busca. No tardaron mucho en encontrarme. Estaba prácticamente muerta, me había desangrado pero mi parte de vampiro me mantuvo con vida. Carlisle dice que fue un milagro, pero mi cuerpo aceptó la transfusión de sangre que me hicieron, bueno las transfusiones, fueron varias. Tardé varias semanas en recuperarme y una vez que lo hice mi familia decidió ir a enfrentar a los vulturi. Sabían perfectamente que es lo que estaban buscando, pero no podían pasar esto por alto, sentían demasiada rabia, demasiado dolor. Yo les supliqué, tenía miedo por ellos, pero no sirvió de nada. Entonces decidieron que yo debería estar oculta, porque al saber que no había muerto posiblemente él volvería a por mi para acabar con lo que empezó. Papá quería mandarme con el clan de las amazonas, lo bastante lejos de él. Pero mamá prefirió que viniese con Charlie. Ella argumentaba que descartarían este lugar, sería impensable esconderme aquí, bajo la protección de un simple humano, que posiblemente empezaría a buscarme con nuestros amigos, entre aquellos que se pusieron aquel día de nuestro lado. Además de que estaría más tranquila si estaba con mi abuelo.

- Cuanto hace que pasó?

- 2 meses.

**Bueno quiero aclarar algo antes de subir el próximo capítulo para que entendáis mi punto de vista al escribirlo. Los vulturín desean acabar con los Cullen, por lo que el plan consistía en matar cruelmente a Renesmee dejando constancia de ello solo a los Cullen. Estos querrían vengar a Nessie, por lo que se presentarían ante ellos acusándolos sin pruebas, por lo que les daría la excusa de matarlos por calumnias. Pero con Nessie viva y el poder de ella, puede mostrarle a todos lo que ocurrió, por lo que los vultiri van a tratar de eliminarla nuevamente, pero siempre manteniendo las formas delante de los demás, por lo que "colaborarán" con los Cullen dándoles ciertas "facilidades" cuando se trate de proteger a Nessie, para que no se pueda sospechar de ellos. Bueno esto ya lo entenderéis en el próximo capitulo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a Stephanie Meyer, solo soy autora de algunos personajes de la historia.**

**11. Destapando la verdad ante todos. **

**- Jacob-**

Estaba tumbado en el sofá de casa viendo la tele. Hacía una media hora que había llegado del taller, me había duchado y escuchado los 10 mensajes que mi "querida prometida" me había dejado en el contestador. Decidí relajarme un rato, puse el televisor y me tumbé en el sofá.

Tocaron a la puerta y sin esperar a que fuese a abrir Sue giró el pomo y entró en casa. En la reserva no había peligro así que las casas estaban abiertas.

- Jake, Leah no ha llegado a casa.

Miré el reloj, eran más de las 8.

- Vaya, es extraño, has llamado a Charlie?

- Acaba de dejarme en casa, no le habrá dado tiempo de llegar aún. He llamado y no hay nadie allí, estoy muy preocupada, se fueron esta mañana temprano. Por favor, llévame a casa de Charlie, esperaré allí, si me quedo aquí me pondré más nerviosa.

Fui a mi habitación, cogí unos jeans, una camiseta y las llaves del coche. En 15 minutos estábamos en la puerta de Charlie, éste salió a recibirnos.

- Pensé que erais Nessie y Leah, dijo, acabo de llegar, esperaba verlas ya de vuelta pero ni rastro.

- Lo sé, estoy muy preocupada, dijo Sue. Es muy tarde ya, deberían haber vuelto.

- Pasad por favor, dijo Charlie.

- No, mejor me voy a Port Ángeles, es demasiado extraño que tarden tanto. No me gusta, dije.

- Si, mejor vayamos a buscarlas, dijo Charlie, subid a mi patrulla.

Estábamos subiendo al coche cuando un bonito Mercedes que venía a toda velocidad paró a nuestro lado. De él bajaron mi querida amiga Bells, Edward, Carlisle y Alice.

- Hija, que hacéis aquí? Preguntó sorprendido Charlie.

- Donde está Renesmee papá?

- No puede ser!!! Gritó Edward, seguramente ya nos había leído la mente.

- Qué pasa Edward? Dijeron los recién llegados.

- Ha ido a Port Ángeles con Leah, llevan todo el día fuera y aun no han regresado. Están todos preocupados.

- Oh dios mío, dijo la pequeña monstruito de Alice, él venía para acá Edward, estoy segura.

- Él? Dije sin entender nada.

Bella abrió la boca dispuesta a explicarme pero en ese momento escuchamos un coche aproximarme. Eran ellas. Ness estacionó y abrió rápidamente la puerta del coche. Bajó de él temblando y caminó hacia Edward con dificultad. Estuvo a punto de caerse pero los brazos de Bella y Edward lo evitaron.

- Papá ha sido horrible, dijo entre lágrimas abrazando a Ed fuertemente.

- Ness, qué pasa? pregunté

- Sacad a Leah del coche por favor, está herida. Abuelo Carlisle es un milagro que estés aquí, atiéndela por favor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Carlisle había sacado a Leah del coche y la había subido a la habitación de Ness donde la atendería.

Esperábamos en la sala mientras Carlisle atendía a Leah. Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Nessie estaba acurrucada en el sofá sobre Edward, y tras ellos estaban Alice y Bella, que acariciaban el cabello de Nessie.

Miré a Ness, quería estar a su lado, abrazarla como hacía Edward pero no podía hacerlo. Sin darme cuenta los recuerdos del día anterior en el bosque con ella vinieron a mi mente. Sentí la mirada furiosa de Edward sobre mí.

- Jacob Black, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de eso seriamente, dijo Edward.

- Lo suponía Edward… pero antes alguien puede explicarme que es lo que pasa? Qué le ha ocurrido a Leah? Por qué estáis aquí? A quién se refería Alice cuando dijo que él venía hacia aquí?

- Sí hija, dijo Charlie, no he querido hacer preguntas porque veo el estado en que se encuentran Nessie y Leah, pero necesito saber.

- Sí claro, tenéis que saberlo, en verdad debimos habéroslo contado desde el principio.

- No mamá, imploró Nessie entre lágrimas. Cállate, no les digas nada por favor.

Yo estaba realmente confuso, por qué Nessie se ponía así? Qué no quería que supiésemos?.

- Nena, no debes sentir vergüenza, ellos tienen que saberlo, dijo Bells.

- Vergüenza? Me estaba volviendo loco.

- Bella, dijo Edward, no es vergüenza, Renesmee solo quiere evitarles el dolor y el sufrimiento que hemos pasado nosotros. No quiere que ellos también deseen venganza.

Dolor? Sufrimiento? Si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo a mi Ness lo mataría con mis propias manos.

- No te preocupes Jacob, que yo mismo lo mataré, dijo Edward que estaba en mi mente para no variar. Esta vez no me enfadé, lo miré con ojos interrogatorios.

Nessie se sentó en el suelo y metió la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Veréis hace 2 meses recibimos una visita en casa, se trataba de Sean Rhandal, un vampiro perteneciente a los vulturi, es la mano derecha de Aro. Venía a comprobar como había crecido Nessie y cuales eran sus hábitos. No confié en él, no podía leer su mente, él era un escudo, como Bella. El desgraciado ese, dijo Edward furioso y apretando los puños, venía a cumplir ordenes de Aro. Habían tramado una forma de destruirnos. Matarían a Nessie dejando pistas que los incriminaran para que fuésemos a por ellos. Gracias a dios no lo consiguieron, pero Nessie estuvo a punto de morir. El mal nacido ese la apuñaló, y no solo eso…-paró para tomar aire- antes la violó.

No me di cuenta en que momento empecé a llorar. Mi Ness, mi niña, violada por ese monstruo, ella tan llena de vida a punto de morir. No podía perdonármelo, yo juré protegerla siempre y no había estado a su lado. Nunca debí alejarme de ella, pero me dejé llevar por mi dolor y mi orgullo. Debí quedarme aunque ella no quisiera.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, apretaba fuertemente los puños y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Tranquilo Jake, no fue culpa tuya, no te sientas culpable.

Las palabras de Edward hizo que Ness levantara la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando y yo trataba de controlarme para no entrar en fase.

- Jacob, dijo ella y al instante sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La abracé, la abracé como si la vida me fuese en ello.

**- Nessie- **

No pude creerlo cuando escuché como papá se lo decía a Jacob. Él se sentía culpable por no haber estado como siempre cuidándome y protegiéndome. Sabía que yo era especial para Jacob, que aunque no fuese en la forma que yo anhelaba él a su manera me quería. Estaba segura que saber lo ocurrido le dolería, sufriría tanto como mi familia y se llenaría de rabia, de ganas de venganza, pero nunca pensé que se sentiría culpable por no haber estado a mi lado.

No me lo pensé dos veces, salté a sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerzas. Quería que me sintiera, que viera que estaba bien, estaba viva y a su lado. No soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir, y mucho menos que yo fuera la causante de su dolor. Él correspondió mi abrazo, me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Fue un abrazo cargado de sentimientos. Sus brazos cálidos me hacían desear quedarme entre ellos el resto de mi vida.

Miré de reojo al abuelito Charlie, sabía que él también estaba mal, y aunque no quería soltar a Jacob si mi abuelito me necesitaba iría a su lado. Mamá estaba con él tratando de calmarlo. Agradecí no tener que alejarme de Jacob, no solo porque me encantaba estar entre sus brazos, ya que me hacía sentir especial, protegida ,como si ningún mal pudiera alcanzarme mientras estuviese entre ellos, sino porque temía que entrara en fase en cualquier momento.

- Leah está bien. Tenía algunas heridas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero es una chica fuerte, sana rápido como todos los licántropos. Ya está despierta y en buen estado, podéis subir a verla, dijo Carlisle.

Solté a Jacob muy a mi pesar, no me cansaba de estar entre sus brazos. Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. Él la tomó y subimos agarrados de la mano las escaleras. Detrás de nosotros venían papá, mamá y Charlie. Carlisle y Alice prefirieron esperar abajo.

Cuando entramos en la habitación Leah me dedicó una mirada y me sonrió. Sue estaba junto a ella.

**12. La propuesta de Leah**

**- Nessie-**

- Nessie, espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi lindo vestido, o buscaré a ese asqueroso vampiro y le patearé el culo, dijo tratando de sonreír. La ocurrencia de Leah me sacó una carcajada.

- Leah, Edward y yo queremos darte las gracias. Sin tu ayuda Renesmee no estaría ahora con nosotros, dijo mamá.

- No agradezcas nada Bella, soy yo quien tiene que estar agradecida con Nessie, si ella no me hubiese ayudado primero quitándomelo de encima yo no habría podido hacer nada por ella. Hubiese sido violada y asesinada por ese asqueroso, dijo agachando la cabeza. En serio Nessie, te pido perdón de nuevo por el comportamiento que he tenido contigo, en verdad no merecía que me ayudases, debería haber sufrido el mismo horror que pasaste tú, me lo merecía, por eso te pedí que me lo mostraras, tenía que vivirlo de alguna manera.

- No digas eso Leah, yo no le desearía ese horror ni a mi peor enemigo.

Leah me tendió una mano y yo me acerqué a ella y la tomé. Luego me senté a su lado.

- Fuiste muy valiente, dijo, otra en tu lugar hubiese corrido lo más lejos posible hasta ponerse a salvo al ver a ese monstruo pero tú lo enfrentaste por ayudarme.

- Por favor Leah, no pienses más en eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno chicas, dijo papá. Lamento interrumpirlas, pero tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Renesmee recoge tus cosas, esto ya no es seguro para ti.

- Qué? Dijeron Jacob y Leah al mismo tiempo.

- Tenemos que volver a Volterra. Hay problemas con los vulturi por como nos hemos presentado ante ellos. Tenemos que dialogar. Nos costó mucho convencerlos de que nos dejaran venir porque Nessie estaba en apuros, incluso se tuvieron que quedar allí Esme, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper para convencerlos de que volveríamos, dijo mamá.

- Qué? No, no os podeis enfrentar a ellos, por favor pedirles perdon, suplicarles perdón si es necesario.

- Tranquila Nessie, dijo papá. No tenemos planeado pelear con ellos. Todo saldrá bien, tienes que estar tranquila.

- Pero como vais a llevar a Ness a Volterra? Aro es quien quiere su muerte, la vais a llevar ante él? Dijo Jacob.

- Claro que no idiota, dijo Bella. Ella no viene a volterra, se quedará unos días con Zafrina en la selva amazónica.

- Mamá, yo prefiero quedarme aquí. Sabes que me encanta Zafrina pero no quiero irme tan lejos.

- Princesa no puedes quedarte aquí. Estarías completamente desprotegida. Él ya sabe que estás aquí, que vives con tu abuelo que es un simple humano, le sería demasiado fácil dar contigo. Alice no puede verlo, no ha decidido aún nada, pero aún así no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Se me ocurre algo, dijo Leah.

- mmm… no sé que decirte Leah, dijo papá.

- Por favor, recordad que no todos leemos mentes, dijo mamá.

- Bella, Leah quiere que Nessie se quede con ella en la Push.

- Qué? Dije mirando sorprendida a Leah.

- No lo viste Nessie? Cuando me vio convertida en loba sintió verdadero terror. Captó el olor a licántropo, sabrá que la Push está llena de seres como yo, no se atreverá a poner un pie en ella.

- Me parece bien, dijo Jacob con una sonrisa. Tendré a la manada haciendo guardia todo el día y toda la noche. No se acercará por su propio bien, porque si doy con él juro por dios que lo haré puré de chupa sangre.

- Se que estaría segura contigo y tu manada Jacob, la verdad es que estaría más tranquilo si estuviese con vosotros que mandándola con Zafrina, tu qué dices Nessie?

- Yo no quiero molestar a nadie, dije mirando a Sue, a fin de cuentas la casa era de ella, pero la verdad es que me gustaría quedarme.

- No es molestia corazón, dijo Sue, estoy en deuda contigo.

- Entonces de acuerdo, pero Jacob, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, dijo papá.

El rubor llegó hasta mis mejillas y avergonzada bajé la cabeza, seguro que ya papá sabía lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el bosque entre Jacob y yo.

- Claro Edward.

- Hablareis, pero antes permíteme unos minutos con él amor, necesito decirle algo a mi amigo Jake, dijo mamá.

¿Mamá quería hablar con Jacob? De qué? Una punzada de celos me atravesó el cuerpo mientras miraba como mi madre y la persona que había sido el amor de mi vida salían de la habitación.

- Nessie, dijo Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Dime Leah.

- Me gustaría que tratásemos de ser amigas, empezamos de nuevo?

- Claro, le dije dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

**- Jacob-**

Bajé las escaleras detrás de mi buena amiga Bells. Estaba nervioso, qué quería decirme? Era obvio que Edward había leído en nuestra mente lo que pasó con Ness en el bosque, pero él no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a Bella, estaba seguro. Además, mi amiga era demasiado protectora con su hija, aún recuerdo como se puso cuando se enteró de mi imprimación con Ness. Bella era demasiado impulsiva, si supiera lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir me hubiese arrancado la cabeza delante de todos, nada de hablar conmigo a solas.

Para mi sorpresa el salón estaba vacío, Carlisle y Alice no estaban, supongo que habían escuchado que Bella quería hablar conmigo y nos habían dejado intimidad.

- Tranquilo Jake, no voy a matarte, dijo soltando una risita. Eso me sorprendió e hizo que me relajase un poco.

- Qué pasa Bella?

- Te he extrañado mucho Jake, han sido 2 años muy largos sin tenerte a ti, tu alegría y tus bromas cerca.

- Yo también os he extrañado muchísimo Bells, no os habéis apartado de mi mente y de mi corazón ni un solo día. Pero qué podía hacer? Solo llamarte de vez en cuando como hacía.

- Lo sé y me duele ser en parte responsable de eso.

- Tú responsable? Fue Nessie la que me echó.

- Si Jake, pero yo era su confidente, ella me hablaba de ti, de su amor por ti, y yo debí contarle lo que pasó entre nosotros y debí dejarte que le contaras lo de la imprimación.

- Hiciste lo que consideraste mejor para tu hija.

- Sí, pensé que la protegía. Pensé que si no sabía nada de la imprimación no se sentiría obligada a nada, sería libre de escoger. Pero ahora sé que lo mejor que puede tener ella en esta vida eres tu Jacob Black. Nadie la cuidará como tú, nadie le amará como tú, nadie la hará tan feliz como tú, y ella no amará nunca a nadie como te ama a ti.

Sentí que el pecho se me inflaba de felicidad. Para mi era muy importante que Bella me dijese esas palabras, que aceptara mi amor por su hija, pero era demasiado tarde, yo me iba a casar con otra mujer.

- Bella yo…-ella puso sus dedos en mis labios para que la dejase seguir hablando-

- No le conté lo que hubo entre nosotros porque consideré que era una niña, que no debería saber esas cosas y por miedo a su reacción. Y me equivoqué Jake, si lo hubiese sabido por mi boca…

Parecía que Bella estuviese a punto de llorar aunque yo sabía que no era posible, su naturaleza vampira no lo permitía, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado brillosos.

- No te lo conté cuando hablábamos por teléfono, pero ella no fue nunca más la misma desde que te fuiste. Desapareció el brillo de sus ojos, su risa, su alegría. Dormía intranquila por las noches, y se puso un escudo ante nosotros, aparentaba estar bien pero todos sabíamos que sufría, y mucho. Pero no me dejaba acercarme a ella, no fuimos más la madre e hija que éramos antes. Se distanció de mí y me trata con bastante indiferencia y frialdad.

Abracé a mi amiga, veía el dolor en sus ojos.

- Lo siento Bells, siento que hayas perdido a Ness por mi culpa.

- No Jacob, yo fui la culpable. Tu rechazaste a Ness porque yo te pedí que no tuvieras nada con ella hasta que estuviese totalmente desarrollada como adulta y no pudiste explicarle esto porque yo te prohibí que le contaras que estabas imprimado de ella.

- Bella ya esto no tiene sentido, lo que pasó pasó y ya no podemos cambiarlo.

- Bueno, pensé que estaba a tiempo de solucionar mis errores. Ver a mi hija a punto de morir, nombrarte en su inconciente, verla herida como mujer por ese maldito monstruo… me hizo entender todo, ver lo que vosotros sois el uno para el otro, ver que nadie le dará a ella lo que tu le das ni será tan feliz con nadie como lo sería a tu lado. Y lo mismo tu mi Jake, no serás nunca feliz si no es con ella -Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su fría mano-

- Bella, tu sabes que yo… Jennifer…-No encontraba las palabras, no sabía como decirlo-

- Sí, me lo dijiste, que te ibas a casar. Pero tu voz sonaba triste, y se que no la amas, hay algo que te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión aunque no quieras contármelo. Eso fue lo que me terminó de convencer para tomar la decisión.

- Qué decisión? Pregunté confuso.

Bella sonrió levemente.

- Crees qué decidí mandarla aquí solo por que nadie pensaría que se escondería con un simple humano que no podría protegerla? No Jacob, yo no la mandé con Charlie, la mandé contigo.

Miré a mi amiga sorprendido.

- Por qué?

- Porque sabía que nadie cuidaría de ella como tú. Y porque hace 6 años, cuando nos fuimos de Forks y tomamos la decisión de que podrías visitarla 2 veces al mes, pero jamás decirle que estabas imprimado de ella a no ser que ella se enamorase de ti antes de saber nada de eso… recuerdas lo qué te prometí?

- Sí, que cuando llegase el momento adecuado la pondrías en mi vida, que me darías la oportunidad de llegar a su corazón como hombre.

- Pues eso he hecho, cumplir mi promesa. Devolverte a tu Ness, tratar de evitar que cometas una tontería casándote con otra mujer, darle la oportunidad a mi hija, y mi mejor amigo, mi hermano Jacob, de ser felices juntos.

Mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa, realmente era muy especial e importante saber lo que Bella pensaba. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas.

- Cuídala Jacob, te confío el tesoro más valioso de mi existencia. No desaproveches la oportunidad, volveremos en cuanto solucionemos las cosas en Volterra, y espero para entonces verlos juntos y felices.

No me dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando Bella ya había vuelto a la habitación. Me senté un momento en el sofá y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, todo esto era demasiado para un solo día. Me había muerto primero de preocupación al ver la hora que era y que Ness no volvía a casa, luego de dolor al saber lo que ese mal nacido le hizo a mi pequeñaja pero ahora mi buena amiga Bella lo había hecho revivir con sus palabras, me había llenado de felicidad saber que ella nos quería juntos y que tendría a mi Ness en La Push algún tiempo.

Sin embargo no podía engañarme, no podía hacerme falsas ilusiones. Era maravilloso saber que por fin Bella había comprendido mi amor por Ness y lo aceptaba, deseaba vernos juntos. Siempre supe que su rechazo era porque no comprendía la imprimación, nunca lo hizo, a pesar de que ella misma vivió un amor sobrenatural, un amor con tanta fuerza que no existieron obstáculos a pesar de tener naturalezas diferentes; ella había necesitado a Edward más que al aire, no había tenido vida sin él, por tanto ella mejor que nadie debería comprender mi amor por su hija. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, ella estaba de mi parte. No obstante, qué diría Ness? Quizás ella nunca me perdonará el haber querido a su madre y no habérselo dicho, quizás nunca me perdonaría haberla rechazado aquel día cuando me declaró su amor y quiso besarme, pero Dios sabía el esfuerzo que hice en ese momento por no lanzarme a sus labios y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Yo la amaba más que nada en el mundo, y encontraría la forma de demostrárselo, yo haría que…

De pronto Jenn y mi futura boda vinieron a mi mente.

- No puedes Jacob Black, es demasiado tarde. No tengo otra opción que casarme con la víbora, mi padre no va a pagar por mis errores, eso jamás, dije poniéndome de pie y volviendo la habitación con el resto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy autoras de algunos como Sean y los Olson y de la historia.**

**13. Mudanza a La Push. **

**- Nessie-**

Papá y yo conversamos mientras recogía todas mis cosas para mudarme a La Push. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no tanto por convivir con Leah y Sue, a las que nunca les había caído bien, pues sabía que después de todo lo ocurrido ellas y yo seríamos buenas amigas, además tenía a Seth como aliado allí, sino por vivir tan cerca de Jacob. Sabía como eran las cosas allí, todos convivían y compartían lo que tenían, además que la casa de Billy estaba solo a unos pasos de la de Sue, por tanto vería cada día a Jacob, mejor dicho, lo vería todo el día.

Hice las maletas a una velocidad humana, no quería prisas, necesitaba tomarme mi tiempo y relajarme. Una vez terminadas papá y yo bajamos y salimos fuera donde todos nos esperaban.

Alice se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, luego el abuelo Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente. Vi a mamá despedirse de Charlie dándole un beso y un abrazo, luego se acercó a Jacob e hizo lo mismo, mientras a mi se me encogía el corazón al verlo. Tras despedirse de Jacob vino junto a mi, me regalo una dulce sonrisa y me dio un cálido beso en la frente. Luego me susurró algo en el oído.

- Aprovecha el tiempo y daros la oportunidad de ser felices, dijo de modo que solo yo la escuchara, pero conociendo el oído de mi familia supongo que los únicos que no habían escuchado habían sido Sue y Leah que ya se encontraban en el coche de ésta, el cual yo conduciría, y el abuelito Charlie que esperaba triste en el porche.

Quise preguntarle a que se refería pero ya se había dado la vuelta y había entrado en el coche de Carlisle.

- Recuerda lo que te dije mi niña, por favor, dijo papá mientras me daba un beso y se unía al resto de la familia en el coche de mi abuelo Carlisle.

- No te preocupe Ness, no pasará nada, nos volveremos a ver pronto,

quieres apostar? Dijo la pequeña duendecillo de Alice con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no tía, papá me ha enseñado a no apostar nunca en tu contra.

Todos rieron al escuchar mi respuesta, y vi como el coche de mi abuelo se alejaba con mi familia.

- Bueno mi niña, iré todos los días a verte, dijo mi abuelito Charlie mientras me daba un abrazo.

- Vamos Ness, es hora de irnos -dijo Jacob- sabes llegar a La Push no?

- Sí, por qué?

- Porque ya que tu vas a conducir el coche de Leah y vas a llevar a ésta y a Sue, preferiría ir cuidándoos las espaldas y no guiándoos el camino.

- Claro, no hay problema, dije mientras entraba en el pequeño y viejo Ford Fiesta blanco de Leah.

Llegamos a La Push en menos de 15 minutos, y allí nos estaban esperando Billy, Sam, Quil y Seth. Éste último fue el primero en acercarse para coger a su hermana en brazos y ayudarla a entrar en casa a pesar de la negativa de ésta.

- Suéltame Seth, puedo caminar por mi misma, estoy bien, sabes que los licántropos nos curamos rápido, he dormido toda la noche y ya estoy casi recuperada.

- Lo sé, solo quiero consentirte hermanita.

No pude reprimir soltar un pequeña risa, me encantaba ver la relación de Seth y Leah, se adoraban aunque pareciera que se odiasen.

- Y usted de que se ríe señorita? Dijo Seth. mejor déjame darte la bienvenida a casa, te aseguro que aquí estás segura.

- Gracias Seth, dije, realmente no sé porque os lleváis tan mal Leah y tú, si eres un encanto y ella también aunque intente disimularlo.

Leah me sacó la lengua al escucharme y Seth sonrió abiertamente.

- Pues no sabes lo mejor preciosa, dijo.

- Y qué es si puede saberse? Pregunté divertida.

- Que estoy soltero y totalmente disponible para ti, dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Ahora si que no pude reprimir soltar una buena carcajada.

- Seth, deja ya de coquetearle a esta niña, has hecho lo que te dije anoche por teléfono?

- Sí mamá, Emily me ayudó esta mañana.

- A qué? Preguntó Leah.

- He remodelado tu habitación para que haya sitio para Nessie.

- Ah estupendo, dijo con una sonrisa, vamos Nessie, te la enseñaré.

La casa de Sue y sus hijos parecía más grande que la de los Black, aunque comparada con la casa de mi familia… era de juguete.

Había un pequeño y acogedor salón-comedor, con una puerta corredera que daba a la pequeña cocina. Junto a esta había un corto pasillo con 2 habitaciones a la derecha y 1 a la izquierda, y justo al final un cuarto de baño.

Seth se detuvo junto a la puerta de la izquierda y puso a su hermana en el suelo, ésta giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

- Hemos llegado, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Entré en la habitación y eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor. Era pequeña, más pequeña que la habitación que había ocupado en cada de Charlie. Había un armario empotrado que ocupaba el resto de la pared donde estaba la puerta. Frente a ésta había una ventana y ante esta un pequeño escritorio con un viejo ordenador. A parte de esto, y las dos camitas separadas por una mesita de noche no había nada más en la habitación. Pero a pesar de eso, era acogedora. Me gustaba las paredes color pistacho y las colchas de las camas color violeta.

- Siento que sea pequeña, dijo Leah, pero nos apañaremos bien.

- No te preocupes, tampoco es mucho más pequeña que la que yo tengo en casa, mentí tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Leah.

- No mientas Ness, si solo tu habitación es más grande que toda esta casa y la mía juntas, dijo Jacob quien entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa mientras dejaba mis maletas en la habitación.

Me irritó su comentario y me volví dispuesta a pelear, pero ver su hermosa sonrisa me paralizó.

- Gracias Jacob… dije.

Leah rió con entusiasmo.

- La descubriste Jake, que malo eres, dijo entre risas. Cómo es tu habitación? Preguntó. Pero dime la verdad, dijo.

- Pues… diferente-dije- realmente no me gustaba hablar de lo que tenía o dejaba de tener, no me agradaba presumir.

- Ah vaya, diferente, no me des tanta información -dijo Leah sin dejar de reír-

- Es enorme como ya te he dicho, tiene su propio baño y no tiene armario, tiene un vestidor más grande que tu habitación Leah, y para ella solita. Es rosa y blanca, con una cama doble llena de peluches. Tiene un gran ventanal que da al jardín, un mueble blanco con equipo de música, de video, televisión, libros, y mil cosas más, y un sofá blanco con una mesita. Además de algunos puff por el suelo. Ah!! Y el baño tiene tanto bañera redonda como una placa ducha.

- Vaya… me encantaría verla, dijo Leah.

- Por supuesto, espero que cuando me vaya vengas a visitarme a casa.

- En serio? Preguntó sorprendida.

- Claro, siempre serás bienvenida, aunque te confieso algo, está llena de vampiros-dije casi en un susurro- todos rieron.

- Yo digo una cosa, qué bien te conoces tu la habitación de Nessie no Jake? Nos la has descrito con todo lujo de detalles.

- No digas tonterías Seth -dijo dándole una colleja- ya sabes que he visitado a menudo a Ness y su familia.

- Claro Seth, no digas barbaridades, a caso no ves lo pequeñaja que soy? De qué otra cosa va a conocer mi habitación? Dije molesta.

Todos callaron y sentí la mirada de Jacob clavada en mi, reprochando mi comentario.

**14. De mujer a mujer.**

**-Nessie-**

Habían pasado varios días desde que me mudé a La Push y sorprendentemente me sentía muy a gusto, cada día Leah y yo nos llevábamos mejor.

Me había levantado temprano y me había metido en la ducha mientras Leah dormía pues había estado de guardia casi toda la noche. Sue ya se había ido a trabajar como cada día, y Seth había comenzado su guardia hacía un par de horas, cuando Leah volvió. Me sentía realmente mal por eso, desde que estaba aquí Jacob había sido muy estricto con las guardias, no había un minuto sin que al menos dos licántropos estuviesen cuidando La Push y cada vez las guardias eran más largas, pero aunque había intentado quejarme ni Jacob ni ninguno de los chicos de la manada me habían dejado.

Entre despacio en la habitación para no despertar Leah pero me sorprendí de verla despierta y sentada frente a su ordenador.

- Maldito cacharro inservible!!! Gritó dándole un fuerte golpe.

- Qué pasa Leah?

- Oh Hola Nessie, nada no te preocupes, es que está demasiado viejo ya y es demasiado lento. Quería mirar si había novedades respecto a mi graduación pero veo que no va a ser posible.

- Puedes usar el mío, dije mientras iba hacia mi maleta y sacaba de ella mi portátil para prestárselo. No lo utilizaba muy a menudo, por eso lo dejé en ella con algunas otras cosas.

- Vaya Nessie, no sabias que tenias uno. Es precioso. En serio puedo usarlo?

- Claro tonta, puedes usarlo siempre que quieras.

Dejé a Leah con el portátil mirando cosas y yo me senté en la cama. Aún estaba en toalla y saqué el bote de body milk para untármelo por las piernas. Llevaba días queriéndole preguntar a Leah a que se refería cuando dijo que al contarme su historia con Sam podría comprender algunas cosas, pero no sabía como sacar el tema. Pero tenía que hacerlo, y este era el momento.

- Oye Leah.

- Dime, dijo sin quitar los ojos del portátil.

- Verás, no sé si te incomodará que te pregunte, pero como dijiste que me lo contarías…

- Al grano Nessie… pregunta con confianza.

- Es que ahora que somos amigas, o al menos intentamos serlo, me gustaría saber por qué eres a veces tan fría y dura, sé que tiene que ver con Sam y me gustaría conocer la historia.

Leah apartó la mirada del portátil, me miró y me sonrió levemente. Luego vino y se sentó junto a mi.

- Es verdad, dije que te lo contaría.

Deslió la toalla de mi cabello dejando éste caer por mis hombros. Cogió el cepillo que había sobre la mesita y comenzó a cepillarme. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud pero no me quejé, me recordó muchísimo a mi tía Rose.

- Sam y yo fuimos novios, desde siempre, nos queríamos mucho, estábamos genial juntos, pero entonces conoció a mi prima Emily cuando vino de visitas. Se enamoró de ella a primera vista y tuvo que seguir a su corazón, me dejó por ella.

- Así sin más? La vió y se enamoró dejándote a ti siendo su novia de siempre? No lo entiendo, dijiste que me ayudaría a comprender cosas tu historia.

- Es que hay un por qué, algo que hizo que ellos se enamorara, Sam se impri…

Toc toc toc

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

- Ya voy yo, dijo Leah.

Mientras Leah abría la puerta me vestí, a una velocidad poco común en mi, ya que me encantaba hacerlo con calma y no presionando el modo "vampiro".

- Hola… Lilly no? Busco a Vanessa, la voz de la idiota de Jennifer llegó hasta la habitación.

- Leah, dijo molesta. Nessie está en la habitación, un momento, dijo mi amiga.

- no hace falta ya estoy aquí, dije adelantándome.

- Hola Nessie!! Dijo efusivamente y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba tan guapa como siempre. Lucía un bonito conjunto, que aunque no distinguí el diseñador, no era tan buena como Alice, olía a caro y pijo que echaba para atrás. En sus manos llevaba una gran caja blanca que llamó mi atención.

- Mira lo que te he traído, dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Puso la caja sobre la mesa, la abrió y sacó de ella un vestido largo, de volantes, de un color amarillo pollo, que en comparación con los de la película "27 vestidos" hasta esos podrían parecer bonitos. Leah y yo miramos el vestido y luego nos miramos la una a la otra con cara de horror.

- Qué es eso? Dije temerosa estando segura de la respuesta.

- Es el traje de dama de honor para la boda tontita. He hecho unos arreglos de última hora porque creo que quedará más fashion si mis damas de honor no van vestidas iguales, cada una llevareis un vestido diferente y este es el tuyo. Vamos pruébatelo.

- Lo siento Jennifer, creo que me adelanté a aceptar tu propuesta pero lamento decirte que no seré tu dama de honor.

- Qué?

- Pues que no voy a ir a tu boda, no creo siquiera seguir aquí para entonces, y aunque lo estuviera no iría, mi amistad con Jacob ya no existe, no pinto nada allí.

Jennifer me dedicó una mirada dura y desafiante, y pude adivinar en ella que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Se me daba bien calar a las personas, y ella no era trigo limpio.

- Lilly bonita, por qué no vas a darte una vueltecita y nos dejas hablar a Vanessa y a mí?

- Es Leah, dijimos las dos a la vez molestas.

- Nessie? Dijo Leah.

- No hay problema Leah, a no ser que tu no quieras, esta es tu casa.

- Está bien Nessie, estaré por aquí fuera.

**- Leah-**

Salí de mi casa echando chispas. La Olson era idiota, se creía superior a los demás por su nivel económico, por ser la hija de Jhon Olson. De qué iba esa pija? Se presentaba en mi casa, me cambiaba el nombre y me echaba de ella para hablar con Nessie.

- Pija de los mil demonios!!! Yo sabría bien que hacerte para que no te olvidaras de mi nombre, dije sin darme cuenta que no estaba sola.

- Hola.

Me sobresalté. Él estaba ahí, apoyado sobre su bonito Hyundai COUPE**.** Me miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes y parecía que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada seguramente por la cara que yo había puesto al ser descubierta por él "piropeando" a su hermana. Pero no podía negarlo, aunque ella me caía de la patada, con él la historia era otra. David Olson llamó mi atención desde la primera vez que lo vi, hará algunos meses cuando fui al taller de Jacob a recoger a mi hermano Seth. Él estaba allí, conversando con Jake y no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Me pareció un chico guapísimo, me atrajo bastante pero no solo eso, me hizo sentir algo extraño que no sabía como explicar. Luego traté de averiguar quien era y cosas de su vida, pero nunca habíamos sido presentados oficialmente ni habíamos cruzados ni una sola palabra. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a mi, hablándome y yo maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez por haber dormido solo unas horas y haber salido de casa con una coleta mal hecha, unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta de mangas cortas que me quedaba por encima del ombligo y unos tenis.

- Leah no? Me dijo.

- Sí, y tu eres David, no? El hermano de la "simpática de Jennifer".

- Vaya veo que no te cae muy bien… pero no es mala chica, solo un poco caprichosa y mal criada.

- Si tu lo dices… aunque a mi se me ocurren un par de piropitos más…dije mientras me acercaba a él con tan mala suerte que pisé una piedra, me doblé el tobillo y estuve a punto de caer, pero los fuertes brazos de ese chico me sujetaron.

- Tierra trágame, pensé… yo era una licántropo, era muy hábil, como podía tropezarme ante él? Sin lugar a dudas ese hombre hacía que me flaqueasen las piernas.

- Vaya, que cálida eres…

- Qué? Dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras él seguía sujetándome entre sus brazos. Teníamos nuestras cara casi pegadas. Entonces lo sentí, caí presa en su mirada y le hubiese entregado mi vida en ese mismo momento, me había imprimado de David Olson.

- Bueno, dijo separándose de mi, podrías decirme que hace Nessie en tu casa?

Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima. Por un momento lo había olvidado, pero era cierto, lo vi el día en que comimos todos aquí en La Push, y en Port Angeles cuando lo encontramos, él estaba interesado en Renesmee.

- No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, no? Dije haciendo gala de mi antipatía.

- Vaya, que simpática que eres. Solo es que llevé a Jenn a casa del jefe Swan y él nos dijo que estaba viviendo aquí. Me soné raro.

- Osea que curioso, Chofer de tu hermana y alcahueteo.

- Oye… tampoco te pases, solo he traído a Jenn para que le deje el vestido de la boda a Nessie, por qué alcahueto entonces?

- Hombre, si secundas a la arpía esa en sus tejemanejes…

- No entiendo nada, y ese arpía es mi hermana, respétala.

- Sí si, lo que digas rubito, mejor me voy pero antes dime, que buscas con Nessie?

- Vaya y ahora quien es la curiosa?

- Sí, yo… pero Nessie es mi amiga, y no sabes cuanto ha sufrido, aunque sabes qué? En este caso sufrirías tú, no pierdas el tiempo con ella, porque no vas a conseguir nada.

- Eso está por verse… dijo sonriendo.

Yo me alejé corriendo, porque estaba tan enfadada que casi entro en Fase delante de él. Me adentré en el bosque, me quité la ropa y la dejé junto a un arbol e inmediatamente después entre en fase.

- Leah? Escuché en mi mente, era Jacob.

- Sí, soy yo qué pasa?

- Nada, solo estoy dando una vuelta, estaba hoy intranquilo y le pedí a Seth que fuese él al taller y yo hacía su guardia.

- Oh cielos!! Dijo de pronto, estaba segura que ya lo sabía todo.

- Así que David Olson? Imprimada? Ajajá-rió- pero que hacía él aquí? -no hizo falta que contestara- Qué? Jenn y Ness? Voy para allá, a ver que quiere ahora la serpiente venenosa esa.

**-Nessie-**

- Tú dirás Jennifer, Dije.

- Mira niñita, voy a dejarte las cosas bien claritas.

- Vaya… me estás dando miedo, dije riéndome de ella.

- Sé quien eres y qué te propones niñita.

- dudo mucho que lo sepas, si lo supieras no estarías aquí enfrentándote conmigo, dije.

- Mira, voy a decírtelo una sola vez y espero que te quede clarito. Jacob Black es mío, he hecho lo imposible para tenerlo y no va a venir ahora una poca cosa como tú a quitármelo.

- No es mi intención, pero te aclaro que las personas no tienen dueño, Jacob no es tuyo ni es de nadie.

- No sé que haces aquí en La Push, pero quiero que te vayas, te quiero lejos de mi hombre.

- Siento no poder complacerte, pero de aquí no me pienso mover, le dije segura de mi misma.

- Lo quieres verdad? Estás enamorada de él?

- No es asunto tuyo, pero te lo diré, no me avergüenza admitirlo, si, lo amo con todo mi corazón, más que a mi vida, él es mi vida.

- Quieres quitármelo? Ajajá -rió- jamás lo conseguirías, no me llegas ni a las suelas de mis zapatos, él jamás te querrá a ti.

Sentí una punzada de dolor, era verdad. Yo amaba a Jacob pero él no me correspondía. Había amado a mi madre y ahora la amaba a ella por muy odiosa que fuera.

- Quizás, dije, pero te aseguro que mientras esté aquí voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que no se case contigo.

- Quieres que juguemos? Lo haremos, pero tú no tienes ni mis armas ni mi inteligencia, dijo riendo.

- Tal vez, pero sabré mover mis piezas, no tengas la menor duda.

- Voy a advertirte algo más, prefiero ver a Jacob Black destruido, que lejos de mi.

No podía creer lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo. Se suponía que ella lo amaba, entonces? Se supone que cuando amas de verdad a alguien esa persona es tu vida, su felicidad es la tuya, si él ríe tu ríes, si él llora tu lloras… prefieres dárselo todo y quedarte sin nada, darías hasta tu vida por él. Cuando se ama a alguien deseas su felicidad aunque sea tu desgracia. Pero ella prefería destruirlo, verlo sufrir, antes que lejos de ella. Realmente ella no lo amaba, me lo estaba demostrando. Por una vez, desde hacía 2 años, volví a pensar en él como mi Jacob, jamás había vuelto a llamarlo así, "mi Jacob"-pensé- jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciese daño, antes muerta que permitirlo. Sentí un gran dolor, me atravesaba el corazón pensar en su sufrimiento. No lo pensé, un gruñido se escapó de mi pecho y me encorvé, estaba dispuesta a atacar. Vi la confusión en el rostro de ella.

- Ness… tranquila por favor. Vamos relájate, dijo Jacob que acababa de entrar en la casa. Verdaderamente escucharlo logró tranquilizarme un poco y sentirlo junto a mi cuerpo, abrazándome hizo que me olvidara de esa insoportable y lo abrazara con todo mi ser.

- Jake… dije. Sí Jake, él era el Jake de siempre, y yo la misma Ness, no podía negarlo, seguir diciéndole Jacob por mantener las distancias ya no me importaba.

- Suéltalo maldita zorra, gritó Jennifer.

Jake me soltó y se dirigió a ella. La tomó fuertemente de un brazo.

- Ven Jenn, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Jake… dije casi en un susurro mientras lo veía salir con ella.

- Tranquila Ness, ya vuelvo, trata de tranquilizarte.

- Yo me quedo con ella, dijo David a lo que Jake le contestó con una mirada fulminante


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la historia y de algunos personajes como los Olson y Sean. **

**15. La graduación de Leah.**

**- Nessie-**

- Nessie, seguro que no quieres venir? Aún estás a tiempo, dijo Leah mientras yo la arreglaba para su graduación.

- No Leah, prefiero quedarme aquí, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos a algún sitio, aquí estaré protegida y vosotros más seguros yendo sin mi.

- Ya, pero es que te vas a quedar solita porque después del acto yo me voy a la comida y la fiesta, que no sé hasta que hora dudará, Seth tiene que arreglar los documentos del taller, y mamá va a hacer unas compras por lo que hemos alquilado una habitación para pasar allí la noche.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Podrías cenar con Billy y Jacob, no? Dijo pícaramente.

- No, prefiero estar sola. Crees que es peligroso que de un paseo por la playa? Le pregunté.

- No, La Push está bien vigilada por las dos manadas, pero de todos modos ten cuidado.

- Oh Leah, estás preciosa, dijo Sue al entrar y ver a su hija. Se acercó lentamente y la besó con dulzura.

- Me siento muy orgullosa de ti hija, y yo… quería hacerte un regalo, sé que no es mucho pero espero que te guste, dijo dándole una bonita pulsera. Era de mi madre, papá se la regaló cuando nací yo, que decía que era su gran tesoro. Ahora yo te la entrego a ti, que eres el mío, mi gran tesoro.

- Oh mami, -dijo Leah abrazándola con fuerza y reprimiendo las lágrimas-, gracias, te adoro mamá.

- Y yo hija, pero mejor te espero fuera o voy a llorar como una niña pequeña. Así aprovecho para ver que está haciendo ese hermano tuyo.

- Nessie estás llorando? Dijo cuando Sue salió.

- No te preocupes, no es nada.

- Suéltalo chupa sangre.

- Es que verte con tu madre… me ha hecho extrañar a la mía y ver lo tonta que he sido, he tenido la mejor madre y no lo he valorado.

- Te llevas mal con Bella?

- Mamá y yo fuimos las mejores amigas, tenía la suerte de además de cuidarme como madre, podía confiar en ella y contarle cualquier cosa. Yo le hablaba de…-paré en seco, nunca había hablado con Leah de mi amor por Jacob-

- De Jacob, no te avergüences, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- sí, de él. No sé como fue pero me enamoré perdidamente de él y mamá lo sabía y descubrir lo que había habido entre ellos, el amor de Jacob por ella…

- Nessie no es lo que tu crees…

- No importa lo que haya creído, sino lo que sentí. Mi Jacob, el amor de mi vida, por el que yo habría dado cualquier cosa, había amado a mi madre. Leah yo podía competir con cualquier mujer menos con ella. Bella, la gran Bella, admirada y querida por todos. Dulce, buena, justa, valiente. Desde que nací solo escuché de ella lo buena que era, lo mucho que ella y papá se amaban, tanto que él por amor a ella quiso impedir mi nacimiento lo cual comprendía. Todos decían lo valiente que era, el gran autocontrol que tuvo desde el primer momento que fue vampira, y que su don nos había salvado a todo en el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi. Mi madre Leah, amaba a mi madre, tan hermosa que a su lado cualquier mujer era insignificante.

- Te sentiste inferior no? Eclipsada por ella.

- Sí, ella era la mujer perfecta, no podía competir con ella. dejé que el resentimiento se apoderara de mí y la rechacé, me alejé de ella, dije entre lágrimas.

- Leah me dolió que ella fuera mejor que yo, que hubiese tenido hasta el amor del hombre que yo amaba, y me sentía humillada por no advertírmelo porque ella sí me decía que era pequeña, que nada garantizaba que él me fuese a querer, pero no me dijo que él no podría quererme porque la amaba a ella.

- Es que no es así Nessie, Jacob…

- Leah, nos vamos, se hace tarde, gritó Sue desde el salón.

Leah se acercó, me secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Seguiremos hablando de esto vale?

- claro, dije. Estás preciosa Leah, pásalo en grande.

Acompañé a Leah hasta fuera, donde la esperaban en el coche Seth y Sue. Al salir nos encontramos con David, quien se quedó mirando a Leah casi babeando.

- Vaya Leah, que bonita, dijo David.

Realmente lo estaba. Su piel morena contrastaba con el blanco vestido y el plateado del bordado y los complementos la iluminaba como una estrella. El vestido le hacía un bonito cuerpo y los tacones unas piernas bellísimas. La había maquillado levemente, me gustaba verla natural y ondulé y recogí su cabello hacia un lado, dejando que cayeran por su hombro hasta su pecho.

- Gracias dijo Leah.

Entonces me di cuenta, se miraban de una manera especial. David parecía que se la comiese con los ojos, realmente estaba impresionado, y los ojos de Leah decían… sí, estaba segura, gritaban que estaba enamorada de él.

- Podemos hablar? Dijo David cuando los demás se fueron.

- No es un buen momento David.

- Me caes bien Nessie, me pareces hermosa y buena chica, me gustas de verdad y no quisiera pensar que Jenn tiene razón cuando dice que eres una cualquiera.

Por un momento levanté la mano para darle una bofetada a David, pero enseguida desistí de la idea. yo era una semi vampiro y podía hacerle demasiado daño aunque intentara controlar mi fuerza, así que dejé caer el brazo y apreté fuerte el puño.

- Si eso es lo que crees, qué haces aquí? Vete.

- Quiero que seas tú quien me de una explicación.

- Yo a ti no tengo que explicarte nada.

- Entonces te has mudado aquí porque estás dispuesta a meterte entre mi hermana y su novio?

- Me he mudado aquí por circunstancias personales, pero podría decirse que he venido a pasar unos días con mi amiga Leah antes de irme.

David sonrió. Parecía aliviado.

- Entonces no es cierto, no sientes nada por Jacob ni quieres impedir la boda.

- No David, tampoco voy a mentirte. Amo a Jake, más que a mi propia vida, y creo que no merece tener una mujer como tu hermana, y si está en mis manos evitaré que se case con ella. Pero no me he mudado aquí con esa intención, te lo aseguro.

- No tienes escrúpulos? Quieres conquistar al hombre de otra mujer? Preguntó furioso.

- Jacob Black no es de nadie, y lo amo desde mucho antes de que apareciese Jennifer Olson en su vida. Pero no he dicho en ningún momento que quiera quitárselo, solo impedir que se case con una mujer como ella. No será para ella pero por desgracia tampoco para mí. Él no me quiere.

- Pero yo sí Nessie, si me dieses una oportunidad…

Sonreí ante las palabras de David.

- Creo que te estás confundiendo. Me quieres? No es eso lo que decían tus ojos antes cuando viste a Leah.

- Yo…

- No te estoy reclamando David, Leah es una gran chica, deberías intentar algo con ella. Crees que me quieres pero no, ni siquiera me conoces, solo te atraigo, pero lo que he visto en tus ojos cuando la mirabas… creo que podría haber algo especial entre ustedes. Olvídate de mi David, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, dije mientras caminaba hacia la playa y dejaba atrás a ese chico.

**16. Noche de pasión con Jacob Black**

**-Nessie-**

Bajé a la playa y me descalcé. Era un día bastante cálido, incluso el sol aparecía por largos ratos pero la playa estaba vacía. Paseé por la orilla sintiendo el mar en mis pies y traté de relajarme y no pensar en nada. Después de un buen rato paseando me tumbé en la arena boca arriba mientras sentía los rayos suaves del sol sobre mi cuerpo. Lamenté no haber traído toalla pero al menos me había puesto el traje de baño antes de salir e iba vestida acorde al momento, con un blusón árabe que dejaba transparentar mi cuerpo, fino, de mangas largas y cortito.

Necesita un momento para mí, estar sola, olvidarme de todo. Así que cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blanco.

_- Nessie, podemos hablar? Dijo papá mientras yo recogía mis cosas para irme a la Push._

_- Claro, qué pasa?_

_- Amor tu sabes lo protector que soy contigo y que aunque te vea tan mayor y tan hermosa siempre serás mi niña pequeña._

_- Lo sé papá, no hace falta que lo jures, dije burlona._

_- Pero en verdad eres una mujer, y una mujer a la que han herido horriblemente de la peor de las maneras, dijo apretando los puños._

_Miré confusa a papá, a dónde quería llegar con esta conversación?_

_- Sé lo que pasó con Jacob en el bosque._

_Me sonrojé inmediatamente y bajé la vista al suelo. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que me cayera el chaparrón. Papá estaría molesto e iba a regañarme. _

_- No pienso hacerlo Nessie._

_- El qué papá?_

_- Regañarte, eso es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo, no?_

_Estupendo pensé, se me olvidaba que no podía ocultarle mis pensamientos a mi padre._

_- Ah, no? Entonces?_

_- Mi niña el amor es maravilloso. Es un sentimiento dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo que nos puede colmar de felicidad y llevarnos hasta el mismo cielo o de amargura y condenarnos al infierno. Pero no hay cosa mejor que amar, nada es tan placentero, tan cálido ni tan perfecto como amar. _

_- Sí, sé que mamá y tu sois muy felices._

_- Lo somos mi amor, pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando._

_- Papá perdóname pero no te entiendo_

_- Verás Nessie… a ver como te lo digo, es que no es fácil, dijo algo nervioso. _

_- Si el amor es así de maravilloso, entregarse a la persona que uno ama es la mejor sensación del mundo. Hacer el amor con la persona a la que amas, uniros en una sola, sentir su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su calor… eso es maravilloso Nessie. _

_Horror, pensé. Mi padre me estaba dando una charla de sexo. Papá soltó una carcajada, seguro leyó lo que pensé._

_- Vale, quieres decirme que me apresuré con Jacob y estuve a punto de hacer el amor con la persona incorrecta no? Vale dato pillado, no volverá a pasar, dejémoslo._

_- No cariño, no es eso. _

_- entonces? De verdad que no te entiendo papi._

_- Sé que tuviste miedo, que los recuerdos no te dejaron seguir adelante, por eso no pasó entre ustedes lo que… bueno lo que tu sabes, dijo_.

_- Sí, recordé a Sean y…_

_- Lo sé cariño, pero Jacob no es Sean mi niña. No sé si es o no el hombre correcto, yo solo pretendo decirte que no tengas miedo de amar ni de hacer el amor. Que no dejes que ese mal nacido y ese horrible momento en tu vida marque el resto de ésta y te impida entregarte completamente a la persona que tu elijas. Yo sé que fue horrible lo que te pasó hija, pero te garantizo que cuando lo hagas por tu propia decisión, con la persona que tu elijas, simplemente será maravilloso._

_Realmente no lo podía creer, mi padre el autoritario, súper protector y chapado a la antigua me estaba hablando sobre lo maravilloso del sexo, es más, me estaba dando carta blanca en ese terreno. _

La imagen de mi padre se difuminó un nuevo recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_Alice se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, luego el abuelo Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente. Vi a mamá despedirse de Charlie dándole un beso y un abrazo, luego se acercó a Jacob e hizo lo mismo, mientras a mi se me encogía el corazón al verlo. Tras despedirse de Jacob vino junto a mi, me regalo una dulce sonrisa y me dio un cálido beso en la frente. Luego me susurró algo en el oído:_

_- Aprovecha el tiempo y daros la oportunidad de ser felices._

Esa frase retumbó una y otra vez en mi mente, hasta que sentí como algo cálido rozaba mi mejilla dulcemente y me hacía volver a la realidad.

- Vamos Ness, despierta.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Me incorporé rápidamente y miré a Jacob, que estaba sentado a mi lado y me sonreía con esa sonrisa que simplemente me volvía loca.

- Jake, creo que me he quedado dormida.

- Oh Dios mío, esto es un milagro, hay que celebrarlo!!! Dijo efusivamente.

- A qué te refieres?

Jacob se levantó puso ambas manos a los lados de su boca para que su voz sonara más fuerte y miró hacia el cielo.

- Escuchen todos, mi Ness vuelve a llamarme Jake!!! Gritó.

Lo miré sorprendida y no reprimí una larga carcajada.

- Estás muy loco, te lo habían dicho antes?

- Yo estoy loco no? Tú no, que te quedas dormida aquí sola en mitad de la playa durante horas.

- Lo siento, supongo que no he descansado bien estos días, me pudo el cansancio.

- No pasa nada, solo me asusté un poco. Fui a buscarte a casa de Sue cuando llegué del taller pasadas las 6 de la tarde, quería invitarte a cenar con papá y conmigo en casa, ya que sabía que te habías quedado sola, y al no encontrarte me preocupé, te busqué como loco.

- Vaya lo siento, pero le pregunté a Leah y me dijo que no había problema, que no era peligroso.

- No, está bien, pero preferiría que no vinieras sola.

- Como quieras, le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Ness quiero preguntarte algo pero no lo vayas a tomar a mal.

- Dispara Jake.

- Qué pasó con Jennifer el otro día? Estabas realmente decidida a atacarla.

Lo miré furiosa. Nuevamente Jake salía en defensa de su noviecita y me recriminaba que hubiese podido lastimarla. Le dediqué una mirada de reproche y me levanté rabiosa. Le di la espalda y me encaminé apresurada de vuelta a casa de Sue.

- Ness, por qué te pones así? Dijo sujetándome de un brazo.

- Porque estoy cansada de que siempre te pongas del lado de esa idiota Jacob. -Lo empujé fuertemente-. Porque solo piensas en que yo pueda lastimarla, y qué si es ella la que me lastima a mi?-volví a empujarlo, estábamos casi al lado del agua- si tanto la amas que haces aquí conmigo? Corre a su lado, dije dándole otro empujón, pero estaba vez Jacob me agarró y me tiró con el al agua. Caí encima de él, me miró fijamente y me selló los labios con un apasionado beso. Traté de apartarlo, pero él rápidamente volteó conmigo encima, cambiando de posición, ahora estaba presa bajo su cuerpo.

Jake siguió besándome con pasión y dulzura mientras yo trataba de zafarme de él pero no lo conseguía. Era algo extraño, yo luchaba por tratar de que dejara de besarme, podría decirse que me estaba forzando, pero no sentí miedo ni asco como cuando Seam lo hizo, no, no estaba asustada, ni por un momento esto me recordó a la violación. Entonces dejé de forcejear, él era mi Jacob, y yo en verdad deseaba que me hiciera suya, así que correspondí su beso con tanta pasión como lo recibía.

- Jake, susurré en un gemido, cuando sus labios se apartaron de los míos.

- Ness, déjame borrar con mis labios lo que su boca manchó, déjame que te quite su sensación del cuerpo, deja que mis manos borren sus caricias, déjame que cure tus heridas pequeña, permíteme que te haga olvidar.

No contesté nada, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y acto seguido busqué ansiosas sus labios. En esos momento no importaba si se casaría con la Olson, ni si mi madre fue su gran amor… no me importaba nada, solo deseaba ser suya, poder guardar ese recuerdo de él.

Jake bajó una mano y me acaricio una pierna, luego subió hasta el muslo, y siguió subiendo poco a poco por debajo de vestido hacia mi pecho. Sentir como su mano me lo acariciaba me hizo volver a gemir. Se separó de mis labios un segundo, se quitó su camiseta y me ayudó a incorporarme levemente, mientras me quitaba con cuidado el vestido. El roce desintencionado de sus manos por mi cuerpo mientras me lo quitaba me hizo temblar.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, y yo me mordí el labio lo que lo hizo sonreír. Luego sentí como tiraba de los lazos del bikini, y me puse muy nerviosa. La parte de arriba de mi bikini cayó por mi cuerpo y mis pechos quedaron frente a Jacob. Los contemplo un instante, luego pegó su torso musculado a mi pecho y su boca recorrió mi cuello. Sentir su calor sobre mis senos me hizo estremecer y su boca me volvió loca. Sin ningún autocontrol ya, volví a lanzarme ansiosa a sus labios. Él correspondió el beso y suavemente me echó hacia atrás volviéndose a tumbar sobre mí. Su boca comenzó a recorrer de nuevo mi cuello, y fue bajando hasta centrarse en uno de mis pechos, mientra una de sus manos jugaba con el pezón del otro. Gemí fuertemente, nunca había experimentado nada tan placentero. Tras unos minutos centrándose en mi pecho, su boca bajó recorriéndome el vientre, sentirla juguetear en mi ombligo me arrancó una sonrisa. Siguió bajando y me quitó sensualmente la parte de abajo de mi bikini. Cuando besó mi sexo un gritito escapó de mis labios y arqueé la espalda. Sentir su lengua en mi parte más intima hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Sentía las fuertes palpitaciones en mi bajo vientre, susurraba el nombre de mi lobo entre gemidos, mis manos se hundieron en la arena y cada vez mi respiración era más agitada y más fuertes mis jadeos. Sentía que me iba a morir de tanto placer y sin más me dejé ir. Jacob sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo. Luego se desabrochó el pantalón, y lo dejó caer, no llevaba calzoncillos por lo que vi su erección, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y mirase para otro lado. Jacob rió. Al instante Jake se volvió a tumbar sobre mi, me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me susurró en el oído:

- No temas mi niña, no te lastimaré.

Lastimarme?-pensé- Quien demonios pensaba en eso ahora? Yo solo deseaba sentirlo dentro de mi.

Jake comenzó a penetrarme, lo hizo despacio, sin prisas y con mucha suavidad. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con los que le dije que no se detuviera, no me hacia daño y comenzó a penetrarme más profundo, alternando movimientos rápidos y fuertes con lentos y suaves. Me volvía loca y ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos fuertemente.

Rodeé las caderas de Jake con mis piernas y las crucé detrás de él. Sentía más intensamente sus penetraciones. Él quitó una de sus manos de mi cintura, recorrió mis muslos y separó mis piernas, tomando una de ellas y colocándosela en el hombro.

- No puedo más Jake… susurré entre gemidos y jadeos. Él me silenció con un apasionado beso que me excitó aún más.

- Déjate ir preciosa, dijo y lo hice, al mismo tiempo que sentí como él se venía conmigo, y su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre mí. Luego se apartó y se tumbo de espaldas a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones aún estaban agitadas.

**- Jacob-**

Mía, pensé. Había hecho mía a mi pequeña, mi Ness. No cabía en mí de tanta felicidad. Fue maravilloso. No quise pensar en que pasaría después de esto, sabía que tenía que casarme, no estaba en mis manos evitarlo, pero al menos tendría siempre en mi el recuerdo de su cuerpo y de sus besos. Al menos la había tenido entre mis brazos.

Quise hacerle disfrutar, quise que se volviese loca de placer. Quería que sintiera qué era hacer el amor, sentir y ansiar cada beso, cada caricia. Quería que olvidara su violación, y quería que cada rincón de cuerpo gritara mi nombre. Quería dejar mi huella en ella, quería que pasara lo que pasara, cuando otro hombre le hiciese el amor porque yo ya no estuviese en su vida, no pudiera evitar acordarse de mi. Y lo había conseguido.

Ness estaba tumbada en la orilla desnuda. El agua y la arena impregnaban su cuerpo. Miraba al cielo con la mirada perdida y tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, había disfrutado, la había hecho sentir tanto placer como deseaba, pero para mi también fue maravilloso. Ninguno de los dos éramos vírgenes, ella había descubierto el sexo de una manera horrible y yo junto a una mujer que no me inspiraba nada, pero esta era la primera vez para ambos, la primera vez que hacíamos el amor de verdad. Jamás había sentido esto al hacerlo con Jenn, con ella era simplemente sexo. Disfrutaba, era cierto, pero al terminar me sentía vacío, incompleto. Pero con Ness había sido simplemente maravilloso. Sí, realmente era la primera vez que hacía el amor y no echaba simplemente un polvo.

Después de esta sensación nadie volvería a llenarme tanto como ella, y mucho menos la víbora Olson. A ella hacía meses que no la tocaba, desde que me demostró que clase de mujer era obligándome a casarme, y después de tener a mi Ness en mis brazos, estaba seguro que jamás volvería a tocarla.

Sentí como esos ojos chocolates que tanto amaban habían dejado de mirar al cielo y se habían vuelto hacia mi. Ness me sonrió, se acercó a mi, y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo pasé una mano por su cintura para acercarla más a mi y la apreté con fuerza.

- Ness… dije.

- Si? Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Yo… esto que ha pasado…-Ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios y me hizo callar-

- No lo estropeemos Jake, sin explicaciones, sin excusas, sin culpas…

Ella tenía razón, ambos sabíamos que fue maravilloso pero sería solo un bonito recuerdo. No valía la pena confesarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la amé siempre, explicarle qué era la imprimación y que su madre nunca fue para mi lo que era ella. Qué ganaba con decírselo? No podía ofrecerle nada, no tenía más remedio, tenía que casarme con otra mujer.

Pero aún no había tenido bastante, quería disfrutar de mi pequeña, del amor de mi vida. Quería volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, al menos una vez más. Guardarme el tacto de su piel, su sabor, su olor… para siempre en mi memoria.

- Esto aún no ha terminado pequeña, le dije cargándola en brazos y adentrándome en el mar con ella.

Ness me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y pasó sus piernas por mi cintura cruzándolas tras mi espalda. Luego puso un momento sus manos en mi cara y me mostró una imagen de ella y mía en la piscina de su casa, cuando pasábamos horas en esta postura.

- Jake, tengo que confesarte que cuando estábamos así en mi piscina deseaba fervientemente que me hicieras el amor.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Ness, no podía confesárselo, pero en momentos como eso tuve que controlarme muchísimo para no hacérselo.

- Pues ahora cumpliré tu fantasía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno pues como siempre, aclarar que los personajes son obra de Stephanie Meyer, a mi solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes como los Olson y Sean.**

**17. La deuda de Jacob.**

**- Nessie -**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y eché un vistazo alrededor. Estaba en mi cama, en la habitación de Leah.

- Maldición, dije. Demasiado maravilloso para ser real, tenía que ser un sueño..dijo con gran pesar. Luego escuché la risita de Leah que estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando algo en el ordenador.

- Qué has soñado si puede saberse? Preguntó.

- Dicen que si se cuentan los sueños no se cumplen, y este deseo que se cumpla con todo mi corazón.

- Jacob Black, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estuvisteis juntos ayer?

- Por qué preguntas eso? Dije confusa y algo nerviosa.

- Bueno porque estabas sola y supuse que Jake te haría compañía, además de que esa pulsera que llevas es de él.

Miré automáticamente la mano que miraba Leah, y en mi muñeca había un bonita esclava de plata con las iniciales J.B grabadas.

- Ah y por si fuera poco, ahí encima hay una nota suya, dijo señalando la mesita.

Estiré rápidamente el brazo y la cogí, estaba ansiosa por leerla.

**Pequeñaja, creo que anoche acabaste agotada. A penas salimos del agua te quedaste dormida sobre la arena y decidí llevarte a tu cama.**

**Quiero que sepas que lo que ocurrió para mi fue maravilloso, que no me arrepiento de nada y que guardaré tu recuerdo siempre. Me gustaría que tu también me recordases, por eso te dejo algo mío para siempre. Besos. Tu Jacob.**

Sonreí al momento y acaricié su esclava con los dedos.

- Y? Dijo Leah.

- La has leído?

- Claro que no tonta, dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cama, se sentaba a mi lado y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Me lo vas a contar? Dijo poniéndome carita de buena.

- Que tal la graduación? Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

- Genial. Me divertí muchísimo y lo mejor fue…-Leah calló un momento, como si estuviese pensando si contármelo o no-

- Suéltalo lobita

- Nessie, no te lo he dicho antes pero siento algo especial por…

- David, dije interrumpiéndola. Ella me miró sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza.

- Él apareció en la fiesta y estuvimos casi todo el tiempo juntos, conversando y bailando. No sé ni que hacía allí…

- Me alegro. Sabía que había algo especial entre ustedes, lo vi en vuestra mirada.

- No Nessie, yo siento algo especial por él pero él babea por ti, y tonta de mi que me he imprimado de él.

Miré a Leah confusa, qué había dicho? Qué se había imprimado de él? Qué era eso?

- Qué es eso? Pregunté y sentí como ella se ponía nerviosa. Leí en sus ojos que desearía no haber dicho eso.

- No importa Nessie, en otro momento te explico. Ahora quiero que me cuentes de Jake y tú.

- No tiene sentido Leah, él se va a casar con la bruja esa y yo volveré a mi casa.

- Pero pasara lo que pasara ayer con él fue importante para ti, lo sé solo con mirarte a los ojos, y ahora somos amigas no? Puedes contármelo.

Lo medité unos segundos, no sabía si hacía lo correcto pero ella tenía razón, Leah y yo ahora éramos buenas amigas y necesitaba contarle esto a alguien.

- Anoche en la playa Jacob y yo…

Leah se separó rápidamente de mi hombro y se puso frente a mi, mirándome a los ojos.

- Lo hicisteis?

- Sí, dije sonrojándome.

- Vaya, dijo…y no fue desagradable para ti? Lo digo por lo de tu vio…-no terminó de decirlo, creo que por miedo a recordármelo-

- No, fue maravilloso. Jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto amor y tanto placer a la vez. Bueno claro, amor yo él…

- Nessie…

- No importa, en serio. No quise pensar ni en su boda con esa ni en su amor por mi madre ni en nada. Jacob ha sido siempre el amor de mi vida, solo quería estar entre sus brazos, ser suya aunque fuera solo una vez en la vida. Te juro que no me arrepiento Leah-dije entre lágrimas- solo que ahora que he probado lo que siente en sus brazos, estoy segura de que lo amo más que nunca y que jamás podré olvidarlo. No soportaré verlo casado con Jennifer…

- Nessie, voy a contarte algo que Jacob ha ocultado a todos. Trata de no pensar en eso cuando está en fase para que no lo descubramos pero Seth lo sabe, aunque Jake le tiene advertido que no piense en ello estando en fase ni lo comente con nadie, pero un día los escuché hablarlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, me estaba sorprendiendo las palabras de Leah.

- A qué te refieres?

- Mira, hay un motivo muy fuerte que obliga a Jacob a casarse con ella.

- No la ama? Pregunté incrédula.

- Claro que no. Ella se le metió por los ojos, se le ofreció sin pudor y él… es hombre Nessie, para que engañarnos.

- Explícame bien Leah.

- Él conoció a Jennifer Olson hace 3 años, un día que ella vino aquí a la playa. Ese día fuimos todos los de la manada a pasar el día juntos y recuerdo como la arpía esa miraba a Jake, se lo comía con los ojos y trataba de llamar su atención. Ella se le presentó y trató de ser simpática con él, pero él la ignoró como mujer por lo que ella fingió ser una amiga más. Sé que él le contó casi todo sobre su vida y ella entonces lo animó a abrir su propio taller. Jacob se ilusionó con la idea aunque lo veía como un sueño imposible, pero ella siendo la hija de Jhon Olson le consiguió un préstamo. Billy avaló a su hijo con lo poco que tenía, su casa y una cuenta con sus ahorros de toda la vida. Jake abrió el negocio, que funciona a las mil maravillas y pagaba puntualmente las letras del préstamo. Luego Jake pasó una mala racha, estaba destruido, no salía de la cama, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie… fue cuando tu lo echaste de tu vida. Seth, Quil y Embry llevaron el taller, que siguió funcionando bien. En ese tiempo la Jennifer esa aprovechó para acercarse más a Jake, seducirlo hasta que lo metió en su cama hace 1 año. Realmente Jake no quería nada serio con ella, pero la insistencia de ella y la del propio Billy que está encantado con la Olson lo llevaron a formalizar su relación. Sin embargo hace unos meses, Jake quiso dejarla. Habían tenido muchos problemas y tanto ella como él eran conscientes de que Jacob jamás la amaría. Sin embargo ella se sacó un as de debajo de la manga.

- Qué hizo Leah? Pregunté furiosa.

- Lo amenazó. Si la dejaba el banco de su papi le exigiría pagar la totalidad del préstamo inmediatamente. Nessie el negocio marcha bien, ha hecho que Jake viva bastante desahogado económicamente, pero no está en condiciones de pagar ese dinero de un solo plumazo. Y si no lo hace…

- Billy perdería sus ahorros y su casa, no? Dije.

- Claro. Por eso Jacob siguió con ella, para evitarle ese dolor a Billy, y hace cosa de 2 meses a la señorita se le antojó casarse.

- no lo entiendo!! Me levanté gritando furiosa.

- qué no entiendes?

- Mi familia ha sido también la suya, y sabe que tenemos dinero, pudo acudir a nosotros.

- Nessie, pareciera que no conoces a Jacob Black, es demasiado orgulloso no pediría dinero a nadie. Lo que si ha intentado es buscar un socio que ponga la mitad del dinero que tiene adeudado, pues de la otra mitad si puede hacerse cargo.

- Y? Pregunté.

- No ha habido suerte.

- Hablaré con mamá, seguro que ella está dispuesta a ser ese socio.

- Nessie, Jake jamás lo consentiría.

- Tienes razón, dije. Pero ya se me ocurrirá una forma de ayudar.

**18. Feliz Cumpleaños, Jacob.**

**- Nessie -**

No podía creerlo cuando llegó un mensajero con las invitaciones mientras desayunábamos. Sabía que hoy mi Jake cumplía 24 años, y la manada llevaba días preparándole una estupenda fiesta sorpresa en la playa. Era algo sencillo, solo una reunión de familia y amigos en la que habría fogatas, comida, bebidas, música y por supuesto un pastel de cumpleaños, pero a todos nos hacía mucha ilusión. Habíamos disimulado muy bien todos delante de Jacob, haciéndonos los olvidadizos, y él realmente se creía que nos habíamos olvidado de su cumpleaños y ni siquiera nos lo recordaba.

A penas unos minutos después Quil, Embry, Emily, y Sam se presentaron a casa de Sue.

- Esto es increíble!!! Dijo Emily.

- Está hecho intencionadamente, eso seguro, dijo Quil.

- Nos avisan el mismo día de la fiesta? Que atentos, dijo Leah muy enfadada.

- Será bruja, dije en un susurro.

- Sí Nessie, no te avergüences, dilo en alto que todos pensamos lo mismo.

- Sí, no nos sorprende de Jennifer, pero Jacob? No me esperaba algo así de él.

En esos momentos Seth entró en casa después de hacer guardia con Jacob toda la noche.

- Han llegado no? Dijo viendo nuestras caras.

- Lo sabías? Preguntó una incrédula Sue.

- No es lo que estáis pensando, Jacob no tiene la culpa.

- ah no? Dijo Leah en un tono que no ocultaba su descontento con él.

- No Leah, él no quería que Jennifer preparara esa fiesta, pero ella lo hizo igualmente y Jacob pensó que nos había invitado, no fue hasta ayer que hablamos él y yo en el taller que supo que no estábamos invitados.

- Claro, si es una fiesta pija en uno de los mejores hoteles de Port Ángeles, está claro que la idiota esa no nos quería allí, dijo Leah.

- Eso es evidente, dijo Sam, y no iremos donde no nos quieren.

- Chicos por favor, dijo Seth. Jacob anoche tuvo una fuerte discusión con ella, se enfadó muchísimo por no habernos invitado, él no tiene la culpa, es nuestro Jake, tenemos que estar con él, es su cumpleaños.

- Por supuesto, dije, no pienso darle la satisfacción a esa de no ir.

- Tenéis razón, dijo Quil, iremos.

- Pero no os dais cuenta? Dijo Leah. Es Domingo, no hay nada abierto, y los chicos posiblemente tendrán algún traje en casa, pero y Emily y yo? Es una fiesta pija, no tenemos nada apropiado ni hay tiempo para comprarlo.

En ese momento adoré ser una Cullen y amé a mis tías Alice y Rose más que nunca.

- Chicas no hay problema por eso, claro que tenéis que poneros, dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Durante el resto del día, Emily, Leah y yo estuvimos encerrada en la habitación, poniéndonos perfectas para esa cena. Comenzamos con una limpieza de cutis, una buena mascarilla en el cabello, manicura y pedicura.

- Chicas decidme que calzáis un 38 por favor.

- Yo sí, dijo Leah, con una sonrisa.

- Yo calzo un 37.

- Bueno, no te preocupes Emily, mejor grande que pequeño, con plantillas no pasará nada.

Cuando enseñé a las chicas lo que iban a lucir esa noche pude ver la perplejidad en sus rostros.

- Estás de coña no? Dijo Leah.

- Nos está tomando el pelo Leah, dijo Emily.

- Por qué? Dije confusa.

- No puedes prestarnos eso, se ve a leguas que es carísimo, fijo que es de uno de esos diseñadores famosísimos.

No vas desencaminada Leah, pensé. Pero era mejor que no lo supiera o se rehusarían más a usarlo.

- No es para tanto chicas.

- Que no? Mira esas joyas y ese vestido, tienen que valer más que esta casa, dijo Leah.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. Leah tenía razón, probablemente lo que tenían ante ella costaba más que la casa de Sue, bastante más diría yo.

- No podemos aceptar Nessie, en serio, gracias pero no podemos usar tus cosas, son demasiado valiosas, dijo Emily.

- Sí Nessie, no puedes prestarnos eso, añadió Leah.

- Tenéis razón, no puedo prestaros esos vestidos, mejor os lo regalo, dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Estás loca, dijo Leah mientras Emily asentía.

- Mirad chicas, esto solo son cosas materiales, solo tienen un valor económico, y para mi ese valor es muy pobre, no significa nada. Vosotros, los quileutes, me habéis recibido en vuestra reserva, me protegéis, cuidáis de mi, me dais cariño. Leah tu te has portado genial conmigo, en estos días has sido como la hermana que nunca tuve y me agrada esa sensación. Daros esos vestidos en muy poco en comparación con lo que todos vosotros me habéis dado a mi.

En cuanto terminé de decirlo las dos chicas me abrazaron fuertemente.

- Está bien, gracias Nessie, aceptamos los vestidos, pero por favor, ponnos las joyas más sencillas que tengas eh, y por supuesto, las joyas si son prestadas.

- Está bien, dije, tengo buenos planes para esas joyas que seguro que os gustan, ya os contaré pues necesito cómplices, les dije guiñándoles un ojo.

Cuando terminé de arreglarlas y me arreglé yo nos miramos juntas un momento en el espejo y todas sonreímos complacidas. Luego tomamos una cámara fotográfica e inmortalizamos el momento.

Leah llevaba un vestido en satén de seda de corte imperio rebordado y falda plisada en color azul turquesa, con unas sandalias de tacón plateadas. Dejé su pelo suelto con algunos tirabuzones y le presté unos pendientes largos.

Emily llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro, en gasa. Iba cogido al cuello y ceñido a la cintura y decorado con un lazo en el lado. Luego abría con vuelo hasta la rodilla. Las sandalias era color oro, igual que los pendientes que le presté, y le hice un bonito recogido con su cabello.

Yo medité mucho más que debía ponerme. No valía con quedar bien, tenía que estar espectacular. No me gustaba llamar la atención pera esa noche tenía que eclipsar a Jennifer Olson, quería tener toda la atención de Jacob Black puesta en mí.

Finalmente me decidí por un vestido rojo de gasa de un solo tirante, muy ceñido en mi pecho hasta la cintura, y luego caía hasta mis pies, dejando una de mis piernas al descubierto. Opté por no lucir collar, solo unos bonitos pendientes largos de oro amarillo, unas sandalias del mismo color y mi cabello en un medio recogido juvenil pero elegante.

Cuando Leah, Emily y yo entramos en la fiesta pude notar como todas las miradas se posaban en nosotras. Busqué con la mirada a Jacob, al que encontré en el fondo de la sala con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándome, estaba conversando con el señor Olson y con David pero por lo que agudicé el oído y pude darme cuenta de que se había quedado sin palabras. Sonreía satisfecha.

- Por fin llegáis, dijo Jennifer con su espantosa voz, solo faltaban los chicos de La Push.

- Pues ya estamos aquí, dijo Sam secamente

Leah y yo vinimos con él y con Emily en el coche, me daba pesar por Leah, no debía sentirse cómoda con ellos, pero Sam insistió en que estaría más tranquilo si viajaba con él y otro licántropo más venía con nosotros, pues no era seguro para mi salir de La Push.

- Pues nada, que disfruten de la fiesta, dijo Jennifer mientras se iba. Al pasar por mi lado me susurró al oído: "prepárate para jugar" y me empujó levemente.

- Oh Ness, estás preciosa. Sentí su voz a mi espalda y su aliento en mi nuca, estaba demasiado cerca.

- Gracias Jake, y Feliz cumpleaños.

- Feliz cumpleaños? Así sin más? Que sosa, me dijo haciéndome burla.

Lo miré levantando una ceja, le sonreí pícaramente y me acerqué hasta sus labios como si fuera a besarlo. Ya estaba casi rozándolos cuando ladeé la cabeza y le di un beso justo en la comisura de los labios. Luego le susurré al oído: Feliz cumpleaños mi Jacob.

Pude sentir como se estremeció ante mí y sus piernas casi le flaquean. Me encantaba provocar eso en Jake. Quizás no me amaba, no como a Bella, pero no podía negar que le gustaba como mujer, lo atraía y me deseaba.

Caminé hacia la mesa en la que la Olson había acomodado a la gente de La Push, la más alejada y discreta por supuesto, dejando a Jake atrás y sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi. Durante la cena me divertí mucho con los chicos de la manada, realmente eran muy divertidos. Hasta Leah estaba de buen humor, se notaba que David estaba cerca, que la había piropeado y que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegó.

Cuando comenzó la música, Jennifer insistió en bailar con Jacob a solas la primera canción, diciendo ante todos que así ensayaban para su boda que sería dentro de a penas 2 meses. Me entró ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y separar su hermosa cabeza de sus hombros.

Cuando terminó la canción todos se fueron a la pista. Emily se moría de ganas de bailar con Sam, al igual que Quil con su novia. Seth invitó a bailar a su hermana y aunque Embry caballerosamente me intentó sacar a bailar, le rogué que me dejara unos minutos, luego iría a buscarlo. A penas unos segundos después sentí cada vez su olor más cerca, hasta que lo tuve sentado junto a mi.

- Déjame decirte que eres la sensación de la fiesta, me estás quitando protagonismo, dijo con sonrisa burlona.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención- mentí, claro que era mi intención llamar la atención.

- No lo sientas, mejor discúlpate con el resto de mujeres, aunque tu no tienes culpa de ser la mas hermosa.

- No creo que a tu novia le agrade que consideres a otra mujer más hermosa que ella. Por cierto, donde anda? veo que te ha quitado la correa un ratito.

- Sí, suspiró. Me asfixia, no me ha dejado acercarme a nadie, no se separa de mí, pero hace unos segundos me dijo que iba a por mi regalo, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Hablando de regalos, -le sonreí- aquí tienes el mío -Dije cogiendo una bolsa que estaba en el suelo al lado de mi silla y poniéndolo ante él.

- Qué es?

- Ábrelo y lo descubrirás.

Jacob metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Rompió el papel y tomó el álbum en sus manos. En la portada había una J entrelazada con una N. Él pasó los dedos suavemente por las letras.

- Vamos, abre el álbum Jake, le rogué.

Jacob lo hizo y en la primera página encontró una dedicatoria:

**Mi Jacob, alguien muy especial en mi vida, me dejó algo suyo para que lo recordara siempre. Yo hoy quiero hacer lo mismo, porque alguien me dijo que amar era maravilloso y entregarse a la persona amada era la sensación más placentera del mundo, y estaba en lo cierto. A veces el amor puede llenarnos de felicidad y llevarnos al cielo, y otras nos llena de amargura y nos manda derechitos al mismo infierno. No importa cual de estas dos opciones es la mía, porque al menos una vez en la vida subí al cielo contigo y espero que al igual que yo lo recuerdes siempre. Y por si en algún momento la memoria te falla te dejo esto, para que por unos minutos permitas volver atrás y te acuerdes de mi. **

**Ness. **

Jacob sonrió con tristeza y me pareció ver una lagrimita caer de sus ojos, aunque él la eliminó antes de que se notara. Luego comenzó a pasar las páginas, en las cuales había fotos de nosotros desde mi nacimiento hasta ahora, y al lado de cada foto un comentario escrito por mi.

- Oh Ness, esto es…

- Precioso, dijo ´Jennifer poniendo cara de asco, pero deja ese regalucho ahí y ven para que te de el mío.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando la Olson ya lo había hecho levantar y lo jalaba hasta afuera. Miré la mesa y vi el álbum, Jake no se lo había llevado. Yo lo cogí y lo metí en la bolsa para guardarlo, no quería que nadie lo viera.

La gente comenzó a acercarse hasta el jardín, donde Hanna le daría el regalo, y enseguida comencé a escuchar las exclamaciones y las alabanzas hacia el regalo.

Curiosa me levanté y me dirigí al jardín, y ante mi me encontré a Jake, subido en un despampanante Porsche Boxster RS60 Spyder.

- Genial, -pensé- y yo quería impactarlo con un absurdo álbum de fotos, bien Nessie, así seguro que la opacas.

Vi a lo lejos como esa me miraba fijamente, desafiante y se daba aire de superioridad.

- Me has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, susurré.

Entonces me fijé en la cara de Jake, no era la misma que tenía al ver mi regalo. Con mi regalo se mostró nervioso, las manos le temblaban al pasar las páginas, sus dedos recorrieron nuestras iniciales, y trató de reprimir la lágrima que vi que caía de sus ojos. Pero ahora su cara… parecía ser totalmente indiferente a ese regalo.

Me di la vuelta para volver a la mesa y de pronto se me encendió la bombillita. Me encaminé hacia el escenario donde tocaba la orquesta y le comenté algo a uno de los músicos, poniéndole esos ojitos con los que nadie era capaz de negarme nada y sonriéndole pícaramente. Segundos después estaba sentada frente al piano, tocando las primeras notas seguida del resto de la orquesta y todas las miradas puestas en mí, incluso Jake bajó apresurado del coche y se acercó al escenario. Lo miré un segundo mientras tocaba y luego comencé a cantar:

Me dijiste que te ibas

y tus labios sonreían

mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor

No quise hablar

solo al final te dije adiós

solo adiós.

yo no se si fue el orgullo

o a que cosa lo atribuyo

te deje partir

sintiendo tanto amor

Tal vez hacia falta

solo un por favor!

detente, amor...

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no tengo valor

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no se ni quien soy

desde el día que te fuiste

tengo el alma mas que triste

y mañana, se muy bien,

va a ser peor

como olvidar ese mirar desolador

que era amor

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no tengo valor

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no se ni quien soy

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no tengo valor

no se

vivir si no es contigo

no se

no se ni quien soy.

Cuando terminó la canción, la cual canté con todo el sentimiento que pude ya que me recordaba a mi despedida con Jake, escuché fuertes aplausos y los chicos de La Push coreaban mi nombre. Entonces me sentí fortalecida, la música siempre fue mi refugio, tocar el piano me llenaba de fuerza y cantar me hacía sentir muchas cosas hermosas.

Bajé del escenario y los brazos de Jacob me rodearon fuertemente. Lo sentí temblar.

- Ness… eso era para mí?

- Tú que crees?

Sonrió abiertamente.

- Yo creo dos cosas.

- Sí? Cuales?

- Primero que tus regalos opacan totalmente al resto.

- si claro, seguro que opaca a ese cochazo…

- Por supuesto que si Ness… es un regalo frío, sin sentimientos, solo por demostrar lo que tiene…

Le sonreí tímidamente.

- Y segundo? Pregunté

- Que tengo que compensarte, pide lo que quieras.

No lo pensé ni un segundo.

- Llévame a conocer tu taller, dije.

- El taller? Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo distanciados, quiero conocer todo lo que ha sido de tu vida, y alguien me ha dicho que has pasado la mayor parte del tiempo allí metido.

- Está bien, cuando quieres ir?

- Cuando quieras.

- Ahora?

- Jake quieres que nos escapemos de tu propia fiesta?

- Sí, está muy aburrida, Jenn sabe que no me gustan este tipo de celebraciones… Qué dices, vamos? Dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo la tomé con seguridad.

- Vamos.

**- Jacob-**

Salimos de la fiesta sin ser vistos por nadie, Ness y yo éramos expertos en eso, en numerosas ocasiones nos escapábamos de su casa, y si conseguíamos despistar al lector de mentes de su padre, más fácil era hacerlo en esta fiesta. Solo avisamos a Leah, para que no se preocuparan por Nessie, ella misma la informó disimuladamente mediante su don, para que nadie más se enterara. Vi como cuando Ness quitó sus manos de ella, Leah le guiñó un ojo. Me sorprendió gratamente, si que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas, ahora parecían de lo mas amigas.

Durante el camino en coche de la fiesta al taller, miraba a través del espejo de reojo a mi pequeñaja, estaba hermosísima y no podría existir una mejor forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños que junto a ella. Escucharla cantar con su preciosa voz esa canción para mi al tiempo que la tocaba en el piano me hizo sentir mil cosas diferentes a la vez. Sus regalos habían sido los más especiales y me habían hecho realmente feliz, porque no eran materiales, era algo con significado, cargado de amor, era algo de ella para mi, de mi amor.

- Hemos llegado, dije abriendo la puerta y ayudándola a bajar del coche.

- Taller "La Push" dijo al ver el letrero, muy original Jake…

Me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno quise ponerle otro nombre, pero las circunstancias lo impidieron, y como esto es mi vida, es mi segundo hogar y trabajan conmigo algunos chicos de la reserva, qué mejor nombre?

- Qué nombre quisiste ponerle? El nombre de una chica? Preguntó algo molesta.

- Tal vez, pero ninguno de los que estás pensando, pero mejor dejemos eso, ven pasa. Le dije abriendo la puerta.

Me encantaba mi taller, me sentía realmente orgulloso de él. No era demasiado grande, a penas podíamos trabajar con 3 coches a la vez y por lo general trabajamos solo Seth y yo, aunque de vez en cuando empleaba a algunos chicos de la manada.

Ness miró con detenimiento el lugar, luego me sonrió.

- Tiene tu esencia, dijo.

- Vamos, le dije cogiéndola de la mano.

- Dónde?

- A mi pequeño santuario, le dije poniendo cara de niño bueno.

- dónde? Dijo ella con cara confusa.

- Mi despacho. Vas a tener el privilegio de entrar allí. Solo se lo permito a Seth o algunos clientes importantes. Allí me encierro cuando quiero olvidarme del mundo, allí no entra nadie que yo no quiera.

- Vaya, y yo si puedo entrar en tu pequeño mundo? Dijo sorprendida.

- Tu eres parte importante de él, le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras que daban a mi despacho.

- Usted primera señorita, dije abriéndole la puerta.

- Esto si que tiene tu esencia Jake… dijo sonriendo mientras echaba un vistazo. De pronto fijó su mirada en el escritorio y se acercó a ver las fotos que tenía. Había una antigua de mis hermanas y yo con nuestros padres, otra mía con Ness en mis brazos de pequeña, y otra más reciente de Bella y Ness.

- Siempre nos tienes contigo no? Somos también tu familia.

- Claro Ness, tu y Bella sois mi familia.

- Sí, adoras tanto a mamá que incluso casándose con tu rival te mantuviste cerca de ella, a veces pienso que te hubiese gustado ser mi padre, por eso tanto cariño conmigo desde que nací no?

- No seas tonta Ness.

- Tonta? A caso no deseaste ser mi padre cuando descubriste el embarazo de mamá?

Agaché la cabeza.

- Ves…

- Ness, la vida sabe hacer las cosas, y le agradezco infinitamente no ser tu padre.

- Por qué? Preguntó ella seria y con los ojitos tristes.

- Porque no podría hacer esto, dije abalanzándome sobre sus labios y besándola apasionadamente mientras con una mano en su cintura la acercaba a mi y con la otra acariciaba la pierna que llevaba descubierta.

- Jake… susurró ella mientras le besaba desde el cuello hasta los hombros.

- Si?

- No me importa nada, no quiero pensar en mañana, me da igual que te vayas a casar con Jennifer, o que veas en mi a mi madre -quise contestar a eso pero ella tapó mi boca con su mano- no me importa nada, solo quiero estar una vez más entre tus brazos, por favor Jacob Black, hazme el amor otra vez.

No dije nada, me abalancé hambriento a sus labios y la besé con todo el sentimiento y la pasión que guardaba dentro de mi. Delineé sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que ella gustosa me concedió. Dirigí mis manos a la cremallera de su vestido, la baje con una mano mientras deslizaba el tirante con la otra. Pronto su vestido estuvo a nuestros pies y quedó ante mi semi desnuda, solo la cubría un pequeño tanguita.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo Renesmee, no sabes cuanto te deseo… le dije sin parar de acariciar y besar su cuerpo.

La levanté por el trasero, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, y sin apartar nuestras bocas, caminé hasta el sofá de mi despacho. La deposité en el cuidadosamente mientras besaba desde su delicado cuello hasta llegar a su duro pezón rosado. La lamí, succioné y di suaves mordisquitos en él, mientras de sus labios se escapaba mi nombre entre gemidos, lo que me hacia desear darle mucho más placer. Cambié de pezón, regalándole al otro las mismas atenciones que al anterior, mientras dirigía mi mano hacia su tanga, el cual prácticamente arranqué sin dificultad. Pasé mi mano por sus rizos, y la dirigía hacia su clítoris, el cual comencé a masajear con el dedo pulgar, mientras bombeaba en el interior de mi Ness con el dedo corazón.

- Oh dios Jake… gemía mi niña.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, y a una velocidad propia de un semi vampiro como lo era ella, cambiamos posiciones, ahora era ella quien se encontraba sobre mi, mirando curiosamente mi miembro mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

- No tienes que hacerlo pequeñaja…

- Oh cállate Jacob Black, yo no soy ninguna pequeñaja, dijo y acto seguido cogió mi miembro con su mano y lo introdujo en su boca.

- Ness… gemí su nombre como loco, se sentía demasiado bien lo que me estaba haciendo. Tuve que hacerla parar cuando sentí que me iba venir, no quería hacerlo en su boca, no quería venirme así, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

- Nessie por favor, te necesito, quiero entrar en ti.

Ella paró, me dedicó una profunda mirada y puso sus manos en mi, mostrándome lo que quería hacer.

- Yo te enseñaré le dije, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre mi erección, lo que nos hizo soltar un grito a ambos, luego la tomé de las caderas, ayudándola a moverse sobre mi hasta que ella pudiera seguir el ritmo sola. Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos, nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, sentí sus fluidos por mi miembro y sus paredes contraerse alrededor de él, estaba llegando su orgasmo. Su cuerpo cayó flácido sobre el mío, yo me apresuré a darme la vuelta de modo que quedase bajo mi cuerpo, con un par de embestidas más llegué al clímax yo también.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quería comentaros que estoy modelando dos fics más, son sobre Bella y Edward, en cuanto les vea yo forma comenzaré a subirlos, espero que tenga tanta aceptación como los 3 que he subido. Saludos!!!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la historia de este fic y de personajes como Jennifer Olson y Sean. **

**19. Nuevamente tuya**

**- Nessie-**

_Otra vez estaba en el mismo bosque de siempre. Era de noche y todo estaba en completo silencio. Caminaba desnuda sintiendo los rayos de la luna sobre mi piel. De pronto escuché ese conocido aullido, su aullido, y a continuación lo vi caminar hacia mi, pero estaba vez no era el lobo, era él, mi Jacob. Caminaba desnudo y despacio hasta mi. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y sus labios se unieron frenéticamente a los míos. _

_- Te amo mi Jake, dije entre jadeos._

_- Y yo a ti Bells… dijo él._

_De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, él me había llamado Bells, me confundía con mi madre._

- No!!! Grité incorporándome rápidamente y abriendo mis ojos.

- Tranquila Ness, ha sido una mal sueño, dijo él.

Por un momento miré a mi alrededor, me había despertado algo desorientada pero ahora veía claramente que estaba en su despacho. Estaba desnuda, cubierta por una manta que Jacob tenía allí. Había dormido en el sofá, que para mi sorpresa había resultado ser un sofá-cama, por lo que fue fácil adivinar que Jacob dormía allí constantemente. Había dormido poco pues habíamos aprovechado el tiempo en hacer cosas más interesantes, pero el poco tiempo que dormí lo hice placidamente, entre sus brazos, aunque finalmente mi subconsciente me traicionó, deseaba estar entre sus brazos pero no olvidaba que él solo veía a mi madre en mi.

Busqué con la mirada a Jacob, y lo hallé sentado en el suelo, junto al sofá, con un brazo apoyado sobre éste en el que dejaba caer su cabeza, y me miraba fijamente.

- Qué haces ahí?

- Te miraba, te ves tan linda dormida… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía dormir.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

- Qué hora es? Pregunté mirando hacia la ventana por la que podía ver que era tarde y un día soleado, el sol asomaba por ella.

- Más de las 12 dormilona.

Me levanté apresurada del sofá, liando la manta en mi cuerpo. Busqué por la habitación mis ropas desperdigadas y al tenerlas todas en mis manos no pude evitar ruborizarme.

- Qué ocurre pequeñaja?

Apreté los puños fuertemente, sabía de sobra que odiaba que me dijera así.

- No te das cuenta? Mira la hora que es, voy a volver a La Push a estas horas y con la misma ropa de anoche, todos sabrán que he pasado la noche con un hombre comprometido.

Jacob agachó la cabeza.

- Nessie yo… quiero darte las gracias.

Lo miré levantado una ceja.

- Sí, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida y te lo debo a ti, dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi como en mi sueño, completamente desnudo. No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo entero con mis ojos deseando volver a sentirlo sobre mí, y me ruboricé ante mis propios pensamientos. Jake sonrió pícaramente, mientras acercaba sus labios a los mios…

- Jacob amor, sé que estás aquí…

La voz horripilante de Jennifer nos hizo separarnos bruscamente. Jacob comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y salió a su encuentro mientras yo me quedé prácticamente echando humo por las orejas. Que me dejara en su despacho sola y desnuda mientras corría en busca de su prometida me sentó como patada en el estomago.

Afortunadamente ser una semi vampiro tenía sus ventajas y podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban sin necesidad de pegar mi oreja tras la puerta.

- Qué haces aquí Jenn?

- Cómo que qué hago aquí? Dijo enfurecida. Ayer me ofendiste, me dejaste en ridículo, te preparé una gran fiesta y te largaste sin siquiera avisarme.

- Lo siento, la verdad es que me aburría con tanta gente que no conocía, no estaba a gusto y necesitaba estar a solas, por eso me vine aquí.

Plaf!!! - Le he pagado? Pensé. Esa maldita zorra se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a mi Jake y yo estaba dispuesta a bajar a una velocidad no humana y arrancarle hasta el último cabello rubio de su "bonita" melena. Pero algo evitó que lo hiciera….

- A qué viene eso?

- Eso te pasa por mentirme Jacob Black. Te crees que soy idiota? Crees que puedes verme la cara de estúpida y traicionarme en mis propias narices? Tú te fuiste con Vanessa de la fiesta, estoy segura, es más, seguro que ella está por aquí aun.

- No digas tonterías Jennifer.

- No? Me garantizas que no está? Lo veremos dijo, y la sentí apresurarse por las escaleras seguida de Jake que trataba de impedirle llegar hasta su despacho.

Abrí la puerta y la recibí con una amplia sonrisa mientras veía sus ojos desencajados.

- Señorita Olson, qué le ocurre? Dijo Leah divertida.

- Yo… yo… tartamudeaba Jennifer.

- Qué esperabas encontrarte aquí "Jenny" querida? Dije sarcásticamente mientras veía como Jake trataba de disimular una sonrisa y me miraba confuso de arriba abajo, lo que era normal. Él me había dejado aquí desnuda hacia solo un par de minutos, y ahora estaba vestida, pero no con mi ropa de la fiesta, sino mucho más casual, con una mini falda vaquera, una botas de media caña planas y una camiseta sencilla de manga corta. Incluso me había hecho una coleta y maquillado un poco, todo claro está a una velocidad muy por encima a la humana.

Jennifer se quedó inmóvil y Jake caminó hacia su mesa, apoyándose en ella justo a mi lado, cosa que yo aproveché para poner mi mano en su espalda disimuladamente y mostrarle que había pasado:

_Plaf!!! - Le ha pagado? Pensé. Esa maldita zorra se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a mi Jake y yo estaba dispuesta a bajar a una velocidad no humana y arrancarle hasta el último cabello rubio de su "bonita" melena. _

_Iba apresurada hacia la puerta cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba desde fuera en apenas un susurro._

_- Nessie, estás ahí? Vamos abre la ventana, susurró Leah y gracias a mi buen oído medio vampiro pude escucharlos._

_Corrí a la ventana, la abrí y me asomé. Ahí abajo estaba Leah, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa._

_- Hazte un lado que voy a subir, dijo poniéndose la bolsa que llevaba en su mano en la boca y escalando sin ninguna dificultad._

_- Leah, qué haces aquí? Pregunté sorprendida._

_- Al ver la hora que era y que no venias pensé que sería bueno venir por ti y traerte algo de ropa para que no te vean llegar con la ropa de anoche y se creen rumores indeseados, y creo que hice muy bien, porque al llegar vi entrar como loca a la bruja esa… pero dejemos la charla y toma-dije dándome la bolsa-cámbiate pero volando. _

Quité mi mano de Jake, ya había visto suficiente, no necesitaba mostrarle como me vestía.

- Qué hacen Lilly y Nessie aquí Jacob? -Dijo una muy molesta Jennifer-, a mi jamás me has dejado entrar.

- Es Leah, dijo ésta furiosa.

- Ellas… Ellas han venido… a… ellas…

Interrumpí a Jake para darle una ayudita.

- Esto es un taller no Jennifer? Entonces para que crees que estamos aquí? Solo estoy contratando los servicios de Jacob Black, ya que voy a mandar a traer mi coche y hace meses que no lo uso, quiero que le eche una miradita y me lo ponga a punto.

- Y ella? Dijo señalando con un dedo a Leah con cara de desagrado.

- Es obvio no? -dijo Leah- ah no!! Se me olvidaba que eres rubia-dijo burlona- lo que pasa es que Nessie vive en mi casa, y como no tiene aquí vehículo propio y no iba a hacerla venir caminado la traje yo.

Tuve que reprimirme la carcajada, aunque en realidad cuando Leah hizo mención al color de su cabello relacionándolo con su inteligencia me hizo recordar a mi tía Rose, no creo que a ella le hubiese hecho mucha gracia ese comentario. Tendría que recordarle a mi nueva amiga que por favor tratara de evitar comentarios de ese tipo cuando me visitara en mi casa y Rose estuviera presente.

Jennifer parecía haberse quedado tranquila, pero su semblante cambió al ver las fotos de la mesa de Jake y posteriormente mi muñeca, donde lleva la esclava que Jake me había dado.

- No me lo puedo creer, gritó rabiosa. Jacob Black explícame esto ahora mismo. No solo ellas están en tu despacho y a mi nunca me habías dejado entrar, sino que encima tienes una foto de Bella y Vanessa y no mía, y para colmo ella lleva tu esclava.

- No empieces Jennifer, no se te olvide que lo que hay entre tu y yo está muy bien definido y más claro que el agua, dijo Jake dedicándole una mirada fulminante.

Ella se acercó decidida, puso sus labios en los de Jacob y susurró algo en su oído para que solo él lo escuchase, la muy ilusa no sospechaba que el oído de Leah y mío podía captar su susurro perfectamente.

- Y a ti que no se te olvide que te tengo en mis manos, y tienes que mantenerme contentar, dijo.

- No discutamos más amor, no tiene importancia. Realmente he venido aquí para contarte algo. Ya no quiero esperar más Jacob, tengo todo listo y estoy tan segura de que te amo tanto como tu me amas a mi, así que para que esperar? Adelantaremos la boda, será en 1 mes. Verdad que no tienes inconveniente amor?

Jacob se limitó a negar con la cabeza y mirar hacia el suelo. Leah y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y no nos hacia falta hablar para saber que a mi amiga se le estaba pasando por la cabeza lo mismo que a mi, es decir, mil y una maneras distintas de matar a Jennifer Olson.

- Bueno chicas, habéis terminado ya? Es que mi prometido y yo nos morimos de ganas por celebrar el adelanto de nuestra boda, ya sabéis a que me refiero… dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

Cerré los ojos un segundo y respiré profundamente, necesitaba tranquilizarme o jennifer acabaría muy mal, además sentía el ardor en mis ojos al pensar que Jake le haría el amor ahí mismo a ella, en el mismo lugar donde horas antes me lo había hecho a mi. Le dediqué una mirada de reproche a Jake y luego cogí a Leah del brazo.

- Vamos Leah, tenemos cosas que hacer, dije mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta.

- Leah, dijo Jake, tened cuidado mientras volvéis a La Push…

- Claro Alfa, dijo ella entendiendo lo que Jake quería decir.

- Alfa? Por qué le dices así? Preguntó la curiosa de la bruja Olson.

- No te importa, contestamos los 3 a la vez y finalmente Leah y yo salimos del taller y nos subimos a su coche.

En cuanto nos subimos busqué la forma de que Leah aceptara hacer lo que tenía que pedirle, sé que no sería fácil, supondría desobedecer las ordenes del Alfa pero bueno… ella era la Beta no? Y de todos modos esto valía la pena.

- Leah tengo que pedirte algo, realmente es muy importante, necesito por favor que no te niegues.

- Desembucha sanguijuela.

- Lobita… necesito que me lleves a Seattle.

- Qué? Estás loca? Es peligroso Nessie, además sabes que Jake es el Alfa y

me ha ordenado cuidarte y llevarte a casa, donde estás segura.

- Leah escúchame, dije mientras le sostenía una mano entre las mías, tu eres la beta no? Sé que no debes desobedecer a Jacob pero créeme amiga, esto vale la pena, es por su bien… y te juro que por él no le temo a nada, moriría feliz si ese es el precio para que mis planes salgan bien. Además confío en ti amiga, sé que cuidarás bien de mi, por favor…

Vi a Leah sopesarlo unos minutos, luego me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Espero que valga la pena Nessie… espero que de verdad esto ayude a Jacob.

**20. Cazando a un lobo. **

**- Nessie- **

Había pasado 1 semana desde el cumpleaños de Jake y yo había hecho todo lo posible por evitar encontrármelo. Deseaba verlo, necesitaba volver a estar entre sus brazos pero era consciente de que no podría evitar el dolor al mirarlo y recordar que le hizo el amor a la bruja en el mismo lugar que a mi y con a penas unas horas de diferencia.

Sin embargo hoy estaba nerviosa e intranquila, tenía un raro presentimiento, como si algo importante fuese a pasar. Además en los últimos dos días me sentía extraña, cada vez se me apetecía más la comida humana, sobre todo la carne y a ser posible poco hecha, supongo que por eso de la sangre. Sangre…-pensé- había podido dejar la sed a un lado, no bebía desde hacía más de 3 meses, pero ya necesitaba hacerlo, porque me sentía algo débil, seguramente a causa de no alimentarme de sangre, que era usualmente mi tipo de alimentación, durante tanto tiempo, así que con mucho pesar me dirigí hacia la casa de los Black. Si quería salir de caza lo más sensato era hacerlo en la compañía de mi Jacob.

Toqué a la puerta con los nudillos y esperé que me abriese, pues aunque sabía que su casa, al igual que el resto de casa de la reserva, estaría abierta, prefería ser invitada a pasar antes de hacerlo. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y ante mi se encontraba el viejito Billy Black.

- Se te ofrece algo Nessie? Me preguntó con semblante serio.

- Buenas tardes Billy, disculpa que lo moleste, ando buscando a Jacob, se encuentra en casa?

- Para qué lo quieres? Me preguntó secamente. Me debatí entre decirle o no la verdad, pero opté por no hacerlo, no quería recordarles mi lado semi vampiro.

- Necesito pedirle un favor, dije.

- Mire niña, eres la nieta de mi viejo amigo Charlie, y realmente he visto que no eres peligrosa ni mala persona, por lo que te he aceptado de corazón y te he tomado cariño, pero el asunto de mi Jake es otro tema.

- A qué se refiere? Pregunté confusa.

- Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, y no creo que tu seas la persona adecuada para hacerlo. Sois demasiado diferente Nessie, compréndelo. A pesar de que mi hijo estaba imprimado se dio una oportunidad con la señorita Olson, ella es una buena chica, ella sabrá hacerlo feliz, y no quiero que ella sufra por tu culpa, ni que mi hijo tenga problemas con ella.

- No entiendo nada, dije ya al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ella me tiene confianza y me ha contado tus intentos por separarla de mi hijo. Yo te pido por favor, en nombre de mi amistad con tu abuelo y de lo que estamos haciendo por ti protegiéndote en la reserva, que no te acerques más a mi hijo.

No quise seguir escuchando, no podía soportar que Jennifer le hubiese hablado mal de mi a Billy, que él la creyera y la deseara junto a su hijo, que me pidiera que me alejase de él.

Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, mientras una palabra que había escuchado por segunda vez daba vueltas por mi cabeza: imprimado. Qué significaba eso? Ya Leah había mencionado anteriormente algo de eso, ella también estaba imprimada, pero no tenía la menor idea de que era eso.

Camine un rato por la playa, mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido. De pronto sentí una mirada fija en mi y miré alrededor. En el agua, sentado sobre una tabla de sur se encontraba un muchacho mirándome fijamente. Lo miré unos segundos y lo reconocí fácilmente, era Chuck, el hermano menor de Paul. Tendría unos 16 años y era un chico agradable, mucho más que su hermano. Ya había notado anteriormente su mirada en mi, estaba segura de que lo atraía y eso me sería útil, sentía tener que aprovecharme así de él, pero necesitaba respuesta. Le sonreí y lo saludé con la mano, mientras me sentaba en la orilla sin dejar de mirarlo. Automáticamente el chico bajo de su tabla y vino hacia mi.

- Hola Nessie, cómo estás?

- Hola Chuck, gusto en saludarte. No sabía que practicaras Surf, aunque ahora que me fijo tienes cuerpo de surfista, le dije con una sonrisa.

- Oh, gracias. Me esfuerzo mucho, quiere tener un cuerpo como el de mi hermano.

- Seguro que lo conseguirás, incluso mejor, tu eres mucho más guapo, le dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Tú si que eres guapa Nessie, que digo guapa, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- Vaya, muchas gracias Chuck. Te gustaría que diésemos un paseo por la playa?

- Claro, dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

Paseamos por la playa largo rato mientras me contaba cosas de su vida, realmente era un chico agradable. Después de esperar un tiempo oportuno y coquetearle siempre que tenía oportunidad vi el momento oportuno para hacer la pregunta.

- Oye Chuck, me preguntaba si tu sabrías que es estar imprimado, creo que es algo que tiene que ver con tu pueblo.

Él levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

- Donde has escuchado eso? Conoces las historias quileutes?

- Bueno sé algunas, por ejemplo que se dice que descendéis de los lobos, y vuestro enfrentamiento con los fríos, vuestros enemigos.

El chico rió abiertamente.

- Eso son solo leyendas que cuentan los ancianos de la reserva. No creo mucho en ellas pero sé que nos está prohibido hablarlo con gente que no sea de nuestra tribu. Tú como las sabes?

- Jacob me las contó, siempre hemos sido muy amigos.

- Bueno si sabes eso supongo que no habrá problema porque yo te cuente lo que quieres saber, lo extraño es que no te lo haya contado Jacob.

- Supongo que se le habrá pasado por alto… dijo poniendo ojitos inocentes.

- Como sabes se dice que nosotros descendemos de los lobos, que nuestros antepasados eran capaces de transformarse en lobos para proteger a los humanos de los fríos. La imprimación era una característica de los licántropos.

- Y en qué consiste?

- Son solo estúpidas leyendas Nessie, pero supuestamente consistía en una especia de amor incondicional por una persona. Podía suceder la primera vez que la viera o en cualquier otro momento, al mirar a esa persona algo en ellos hacia click y quedaban irremediablemente enamorados. Pero no era un amor cualquiera, era algo sobrenatural, un amor por encima de todo. Eran almas gemelas que se encontraban y por las que darían su vida si fuese preciso. Estarían a su lado como amigo, como hermano, como amor… como lo que esa persona necesitara en cada momento. Se encargaban de protegerlas de todo, no solo las amaban o deseaban, era una especie de adoración, solo buscaban su felicidad. Ellos podían corresponderles o no, aunque hacerlo era lo más común ya que no podría existir nadie mejor para ellos, pero si eso no ocurría ellos seguían a su lado como amigo, como hermano, no sé… como el objeto de su impronta quisiera.

Sentí un frío recorrerme todo el cuerpo. No pude evitar pensar en Jacob, en como estuvo siempre al lado de mi madre, incluso cuando ella se casó con otro, a pesar de haberla amado fue su amigo, su hermano, nunca la abandonó. Por ella fue capaz de todo, de querer evitar que yo naciera por proteger su vida, de luchar a su lado en una guerra con los vulturi que no le correspondía. Billy había dicho que Jake estaba imprimado… definitivamente era cierto, Bella, mi madre, era la imprimación de mi Jacob.

- Nessie, te encuentras bien? Estás demasiado pálida.

- Eh… esto Chuck, discúlpame pero no me siento bien, mejor seguimos hablando en otro momento, dije mientras salía corriendo hacia el bosque con mi rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

Corrí por el bosque sin darme cuenta ni por donde iba, estaba totalmente ida, no era consciente de mis actos. Pensaba en todo lo que había acabado de descubrir y aunque sentía mucho dolor no podía reclamarle nada a Jacob. Un amor sobrenatural, un amor tan desinteresado como el suyo… era algo tan bonito, tan maravilloso que no tenía derecho a reclamos. Me dolía, era cierto, deseaba con toda mi alma haber sido yo su imprimación, pero era mi madre, solo me quedaba ser para él una amiga, y consolarlo por su sufrimiento, pues a pesar de su lindo amor por ella, ella amaba a mi papá y a mi Jake solo le quedaba ser su amigo, su hermano del alma.

Me sequé las lágrimas, no quería que nadie me viese así. Miré a mi alrededor, no sabía donde estaba, pero con mis instintos no sería difícil orientarme. Me senté unos segundos en una roca mientras inspiraba profundamente. Entonces sentí olor a licántropo, y alguien se acercaba. Ante mi se presentó un enorme lobo que yo conocía demasiado bien. Se acercó y me dio una caricia. Luego se dirigió atrás de un árbol y poco después apareció mi Jacob, con el torso descubierto. Solo vestía un Jean corto y rasgado que lo hacía ver sumamente sexy.

- Ness? Que diablos haces aquí sola? Sabes que es peligroso.

- yo… lo siento Jake, dije mirando al suelo, pero llevo tres meses sin cazar y… necesitaba hacerlo, me siento algo débil.

- Oh cariño, estás bien? Dijo mientras se agachaba a mi lado y rozaba con su mano mi mejilla.

- Sí, no te preocupes, solo necesito beber un poco.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho, yo te hubiese acompañado.

- Iba a hacerlo Jake, pero no te encontré y no podía esperar más.

- Está bien Ness, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Avísame cuando quieras cazar. En fin, ya cazaste algo?

- No, aún no.

- Pues a que esperas? Venga te reto, a ver quien consigue la pieza más grande.

Le sonreí y me levanté rápidamente dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero el pie se me enganchó en una raíz que no vi y acabé en el suelo, sobre Jake que estaba de pie frente a mi, y al que tiré sin darme cuenta. Nos miramos unos minutos a los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

- Gracias Jake, eres un buen colchón, dije entre risas.

- De nada mi niña, para ti siempre seré lo que necesites que sea.

Lo miré con dulzura y una sincera sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Poco a poco fui acercando mi cara a la suya, hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos y darle un breve beso. Pero Jake no parecía conformarse con eso, por lo que sin apenas sentirlo, de un rápido movimiento, cambiamos posiciones, quedando esta vez yo bajo su cuerpo, y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez un beso más pasional.

Seguimos besándonos apasionadamente largo rato, algunos jadeos se escapaban de nuestros labios, mis manos recorrían su fuerte espalda.

- Jaboc, susurré, hazme el amor por favor.

Él me miró unos segundos, pude ver la lucha interna en sus ojos, se estaba debatiendo entre hacerlo o no. Pero no esperé y me abalancé de nuevo contra sus labios, y él me correspondió fervientemente, mientras sus manos iban despojándome de mi ropa.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y sus labios y lengua besaron y lamieron cada rincón de mi piel. Su boca se centró un rato en mi cuello, donde daba pequeños besos y bocaditos hasta el hombro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis senos y pellizcaba suavemente un pezón. Cuando llegó al otro y lo atrapó con sus labios, un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios. Jacob sonrió complacido y mientras seguía regalándome lamidas, besos, y bocaditos en ese pezón su otra mano bajó hasta mi entre pierna. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi y un grito ahogado salió de mi pecho. Luego regaló caricias a mi clítoris que me hacían enloquecer.

- Jacob por favor, suplique.

Jacob se sentó y me ayudó a sentarme sobre él, cuando estuvo dentro de mí me sentí plena, completa, siendo una sola persona. Me moví sobre él alternado el ritmo de mis movimientos, y sus manos en mi cintura me ayudaron con el vaivén. Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos, llegando al clímax juntos.

Estuve un rato apoyada en su hombro, aun sentada sobre él, adoraba estar entre sus brazos. Un aullido nos alertó, y con cuidado me levanté de él. Jacob entró en fase delante de mi, y tras varios minutos como lobo, volvió a su forma humana.

-Vamos Ness, tenemos que volver a casa, nos están esperando.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo soy autora de la obra y algunos personajes como los Olson y Sean. **

**21. El Regreso**

**- Jacob-**

Caminé hacia casa de la mano de Ness. Me sentía feliz y completo después de haberla hecho mía de nuevo. Dudé en hacerlo, pues en menos de 3 semanas estaría en el altar con la víbora. Pero necesitaba sentirla una vez más, necesitaba que fuese mía, quería quedarme con su recuerdo por si la posibilidad que se me había presentado en la última semana no salía como esperaba.

En la última semana no vi a Ness, se que se estaba escondiendo de mi. Después de que ella y Leah salieron del taller, discutí fuertemente con Jenn. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese casarme con ella cuando ella la ordenara. Pero claro está que lo de celebrar lo dijo solo para dañar a Nessie, pues yo jamás me acostaría de nuevo con la arpía esa, no la tocaba desde que descubrí que clase de persona era.

Pero esa semana, como un milagro, llegó un señor al taller. Su nombre era Richard Burns, un prestigioso abogado de Seattle. Estuvimos conversando largo rato en mi despacho, él estaba interesado en asociarse conmigo. Me extrañó que un abogado como él quisiera invertir en mi negocio, y más que quisiera aportar el dinero para cubrir más de la mitad de mi deuda.

El señor Burns me comentó que su profesión le había permitido ahorrar bastante, se había hecho su propio dinero, y estaba dispuesto a invertir en algo. Al parecer tiene conocidos en Forks que le hablaron maravillosamente bien de mi taller, y quería empezar por un negocio sencillo, por lo que decidió ir a ofrecerme un trato. Él me ofreció una cantidad bastante superior a lo que yo esperaba, a cambio solo del 25 % del negocio. No intervendría directamente, yo sería el socio mayorista y seguiría dirigiendo el taller, solo le consultaría las decisiones verdaderamente relevantes, y cada mes ingresaría en una cuenta las beneficios que le correspondieran.

Estábamos ya por cerrar el negocio, no creí necesario comentarlo con un abogado, todo parecía bastante claro y provechoso para mí, sobre todo porque me libraría de Jennifer.

Sin darme a penas cuenta llegamos a casa, donde en la puerta, estaban los Cullen esperando a Nessie.

- Mamá! Gritó Ness mientras corría a los brazos de mi querida amiga, en la que pude ver la alegría y la sorpresa al ver a su hija correr hacia ella.

- Mamá lo siento tanto, perdóname, dijo Ness entre lágrimas.

- Mi amor, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, dijo Bella.

- Claro que sí, perdóname por distanciarme de ti, por ser tan dura e indiferente contigo, yo te amo mamá, solo me sentía insignificante a tu lado, eres tan perfecta…

- Ya mi vida, dijo Bella secando las lágrimas a su hija, nadie es tan perfecta y maravillosa como tú, olvídalo todo, yo te amo mi amor, siempre seré tu mamá y estaré contigo.

Tras este motivo momento, todos los Cullen, uno a uno fueron abrazando y besando a Nessie.

- Bueno, que hacen aquí? Dije, ya ha pasado el peligro?

- Papá, dijo Ness al ver que nadie contestaba, qué ha pasado? Habéis cogido a Sean? Habéis aclarado todo con los vulturi?

- Hubo una gran asamblea, llegaron vampiros de todas partes del mundo, ya que nos encargamos de correr la voz y que se supiera las cosas que estaban haciendo los vulturi. Había ya demasiados clanes insatisfechos con ellos y deseando saldar cuentas, por lo que éramos tantos que la guardia de ellos era insuficiente para enfrentarse a nosotros. Se hablaron muchos temas, salieron a relucir muchas barbaridades que habían ido cometiendo a lo largo de los años, entre ellas el caso de Renesmee, así que digamos quedaron destituidos y exiliados de Volterra, además de advertidos de que si no se comportaban no habría una nueva oportunidad. Ahora el Clan de Denali asumirá el control, Eleazar será el nuevo líder, y con ayuda de Tanya, Kate y Carmen se encargaran de todo. Pero jamás volverá a ser como antes, seguirán controlando al resto de vampiros, sobre todo a los neófitos, y darán conferencias por todo el mundo tratando de reconvertir a los vampiros, quieren que haya más vegetarianos. Por supuesto seguimos teniendo la misma regla, los humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia, pero por lo demás todo cambia a mejor, hemos pasado de una especie de dictadura a una democracia.

- Oh eso es estupendo papá.

- Edward, dije, que estás ocultando? No soy lector de mentes como tú, pero sé que hay algo más. Qué pasó con Sean? Él no puede quedar vivo…

- El maldito ese escapó, dijo Emmett apretando fuertemente los puños.

- Qué? Dijimos Ness y yo a la vez.

- Aprovechó para escapar cuando estábamos juzgando a los vulturi, dijo Bella.

- Sí, pero sabemos donde está y con quien.

- A qué te refieres Alice? Dije.

- Jacob, dijo Edward, te necesitamos a ti y a tu manada, él está aquí, en estos bosques, con Aro, Cayo y Marco, quieren venganza.

Apreté fuerte los puños, no permitiría jamás que nadie le hiciese daño a mi Ness, mataría al que se atreviese a tocarla, antes mi vida que la de ella.

- Lo sé amigo, dijo Edward leyendo mi mente.

- Cuenta con nosotros, hablaré con los demás, dije haciendo el amago de ir

a buscarlo.

- No! Gritó Nessie mientras me agarraba del brazo.

- Por favor, Jacob-dijo entre lágrimas luego se volvió a su familia- por favor, os lo pido a todos, otra guerra no, tengo miedo, no quiero que os pase nada, por favor.

- Tranquila Renesmee, dijo Bella, no pasará nada, ellos son solo 4, nosotros somos más, no te pasará nada ni a ti ni a ellos.

- No por favor, por favor, dijo Ness entre lágrimas, luego se puso realmente pálida, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y la vi desfallecer como una hoja cuando cae de un árbol, afortunadamente estaba a mi lado y pude sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Nessie! Gritamos todos asustados.

- Llévala dentro, dijo Carlisle mientras rápidamente cogía su maletín de su Mercedes.

No quise apartarme de ella, pero no había tiempo que perder, hablé con los chicos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudar a los Cullen, iríamos todos, menos Leah, a la que encargué cuidar de Nessie.

Tras más de 1 hora, Carlisle salió de mi habitación donde descansaba Ness, no nos comentó nada, solo que no nos preocupásemos, ella había recobrado el conocimiento, pero Carlisle la sedó para que descansara. Con ella se quedaría mi padre, Sue , Leah y Esme. Con estas últimas parecía suficiente para protegerla, pero aún así, dejamos a un par de licántropos, los más recientes, cerca de la reserva.

Tras esto nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, dispuestos a acabar de una vez con los vulturi, y yo además de eso, decidido a hacerle pagar al miserable que violó a mi niña.

**22. El despertar de la verdad**

**- Nessie -**

Sentí una mano acariciarme el cabello y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. No fue fácil, sentía demasiado cansancio y los ojos pesaban demasiado, pero luché por despertar, quería despertar.

- Nessie, descansa mi vida, dijo la dulce voz de mi abuela Esme.

- Abu, que haces aquí? No deberías estar con ellos?

- Tu abuelo me pidió que no fuera, y todos se fueron más tranquilos al saberte protegida por nosotras.

- Nosotras? Dije confusa.

- Claro sanguijuela, nosotras cuidamos de ti, dijo Leah con burla.

- Lobita! - no sabía por qué pero era la forma en que nos solíamos llamar ella y yo desde que éramos amigas, no era para ofender, era un apodo cariñoso entre nosotras- qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo demostrar lo dura que somos las chicas y que no necesitamos que nos cuiden ningún hombre? Mi abu y Leah rieron a la vez.

- Que remedio, me tocó cuidar de una semi-vampiro debilucha, pero no pasa nada, ya les he demostrado muchas veces a esa manada de tontos lobos que no soy inferior a ellos, dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Cariño, voy a la cocina, te prepararé algo de comer…

- Abu?

- Sí amor, tu padre consiguió algo de sangre, ahora te traigo un poco también.

- Aggg digo Leah.

- Gracias Abu, la necesito, dije mientras ella salía de la habitación.

- Nessie, qué pasó? Qué te ha dicho tu abuelo?

- No sé Leah, me preguntó si me he sentido extraña últimamente, y le he dicho que si, que llevo varios días en que no me desagrada tanto la comida humana, sobre todo la carne poco hecha, además de que me siento algo débil, muy cansada…

- Pero solo has perdido el conocimiento hoy no?

- Sí, no sé ni que pasó, mi abuelo Carlisle dice que luego me hará unas pruebas, supongo que teme que no esté del todo recuperada de lo que me hizo… no quise terminar la frase, no quería recordar a ese mal nacido.

- Tranquila, dijo Leah sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la cabeza, todo estará bien.

- Estoy tan preocupada por ellos Leah… sobre todo por Jake…

- Te preocupas más por Jake que por tu familia? Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No es eso Leah, pero es que Jacob es mi vida, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, y si le pasase algo Leah… yo no tendría vida si él no la tiene… pero no es que no me preocupe por mi familia, ellos se tienen unos a los otros para protegerse, sobre todo mamá… se que por ella darían la vida tanto mi papá como Jacob… y eso es lo que más me preocupa, que se exponga demasiado por protegerla a ella.

- Tranquila amiga, que yo conozco a Jake cuando está en fase, es una fiera y más cuando se trata de proteger lo que ama, nadie podrá contra él, mucho menos un asqueroso vampiro como ese…

- Sé que lo daría todo por proteger lo que ama, a eso me refería cuando decía que se arriesgaría demasiado por tal de proteger a mi madre, no es que no quiera que la proteja Leah, pero quiero que cuide de él mismo, para proteger a mamá ya está mi padre.

- A ver, a ver… tu me estás diciendo que Jacob daría su vida por Bella porque la ama? No contesté, solo asentí.

- Pues si Nessie, la ama y daría su vida por ella, pero no la ama de la manera que tu crees, la ama como a su mejor amiga, como a una hermana…

- Claro que no Leah, la ama como hombre, la desea, pero se comporta como amigo, como hermano, porque es lo que ella quiere que él sea, no puede hacer otra cosa ya que ella es su impri… -callé dándome cuenta que estaba a punto de revelarle a mi amiga que sabía lo de la imprimación de Jake con mi madre-

- Sabes lo que es la imprimación? Cómo lo has averiguado Nessie?

- LecoqueteéaChuckparaquemelodijera, dije rápidamente, me avergonzaba reconocerlo.

- Qué? Vamos Nessie, dimelo.

- Que le coqueteé a Chuck para que me lo dijera, ya que tu dijiste una vez algo de estar imprimada, y luego Billy mencionó que Jake estaba imprimado, quería saber lo que era.

Leah comenzó a reírse.

- Oh Nessie, tu si que eres peligrosa, pobre chico, se haría ilusiones… Dijo ella mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

- Vale, ya sabes lo que es la imprimación, eso fue lo que pasó con Sam para que me dejara, se imprimó de Emily, yo me he imprimado de David-dijo poniéndose un poco roja- y si Jake hace mucho que se imprimó pero… qué te hace pensar que Bella sea su imprimación?

- Oh vamos Leah… la amó siempre, luchó contra mi padre por ella, quiso acabar conmigo por ella… y luego a pesar de que mamá eligiera a papá siguió a su lado, como su amigo, como su hermano tal y como ella quería, participó en una batalla contra los vulturi que no le correspondía, siguió en contacto con nosotros visitándonos siempre que podía a pesar de vivir tan lejos…

- Nessie, me interrumpió Leah, Jacob quiso a Bella de una manera muy distinta a lo que es la imprimación, si la adora y daría cualquier cosa por ella, y si participamos en esa batalla, siguió a vuestro lado cuando os marchasteis, y si la impronta hace que desees para esa persona lo mejor del mundo, su felicidad a costa de la tuya, quieres protegerla, mimarla, ser lo que ella quiera que seas, lo que necesite que seas en cada momento… y si tenemos en cuenta todo esto, no crees que estás pasando algo por alto?

- A qué te refieres?

- A que si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que significa la imprimación… hay otra persona que podría ser la imprimación de Jacob Black, y que justificaría muchas cosas…

Miré confusa a Leah, sería posible que mamá no fuera la imprimación de mi Jacob? Qué otra cosa explicaría el comportamiento de mi lobito todos estos años? Quién si no ella sería su imprimación? Entonces recordé toda mi vida a su lado, él siempre estuvo conmigo, esa batalla contra los vulturi fue por salvarme a mi, siempre estuvo a mi lado, en cada momento bueno o malo estuvo conmigo, vio cada caída y me ayudó a levantarme, rió cada una de mis risas, lloró conmigo y secó cada una de mis lágrimas, me protegió siempre, fue mi guardián, un hermano, un amigo, mi amor…

Entonces lo tuve claro, la verdad había estado siempre delante de mí y no la había visto, yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen era la imprimación de Jacob Black, estaba segura de ello.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Leah mi conclusión, pero en ese momento llegó mi abu con la comida, y preferí no hablar delante de ella.

- Oye Leah, puedo pedirte algo?, dije mientras comía lo que me había traído Esme, empezando por la sangre.

- Lo que quieras…

- Podrías entrar en fase? Prefiero que estés al tanto de lo que estás pasando y nos avises de cualquier cosa.

Leah asintió, se quitó la ropa en el baño y entró de nuevo a la habitación transformada en loba.

**Bueno pues esto llega a su fin, mañana subo el último capítulo y su epílogo, espero que no os haya defraudado la solución que le he dado al asunto de volterra y que haya puesto a los Denali como nuevos líderes. Saludos. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy autora de la historia y de algunos personajes como Sean o los Olson.**

**23. El fin de una etapa.**

**- Jacob-**

No había sido difícil. Encontrar a Cayo, Aro y Marco fue sencillo. Plantaron batalla pero no fue necesaria la intervención de la manada. Bella Edward y Carlisle se ocuparon de Aro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sé que lo hicieron con gran pesar, preferían saberlos lejos y sin poder a tener que acabar con los vulturi ellos mismos. Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo con Marco mientras la pequeña Alice y Jasper hacian lo propio con Cayo.

Los dejé mientras quemaban los restos y di una vuelta por los alrededores, Sean era mío.

Escuché en mi cabeza a Leah, que me explicó que seguía en casa con Ness, que ella se encontraba bien, pero estaba preocupada por nosotros y le había pedido que se mantuviera en fase para informarles de cualquier cosa que pasara.

A penas di unos pasos cuando sentí a alguien acercarse por la espalda. Me oculté entre los matorrales, y en unos minutos lo vi. Allí estaba ese miserable. Salí rápidamente de mi escondite y me abalancé contra él. En unos minutos estábamos rodeados de todos los Cullen, vi la intención de Edward de meterse, pero le hablé con la mente.

- Es mío Edward, yo lo haré pagar, recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando esos miserables quisieron violar a Bella en Port Ángeles, ellos ni siquiera la tocaron, pero este maldito chupa sangre le hizo algo horrible a Ness, y yo sé que es tu hija y deseas tanto o mas que yo cortarle la piel a tiras, pero te ruego que me lo dejes a mi, quiero que pague por dañar a la mujer que amo.

- Es todo tuyo, Rose, Emmett, Bella… manteneros al margen, Jake se encargará de él, dijo Edward mientras el resto bufaba.

El vampiro dio guerra, pero en a penas unos minutos pude con él, lo tenía despedazado y luego los Cullen prendieron fuego a los restos.

Unos minutos después llegamos todos a La Push donde Ness, Esme y Leah nos recibieron entre abrazos. Abracé con fuerzas a mi niña, pero Carlisle la llamó, diciéndole algo de unas pruebas que quería hacerle, por lo que se la llevó a su cuarto, mientras el resto esperamos sentados en el porche de casa.

**- Nessie-**

Leah nos avisó de que todo había acabado y que todos volvían a casa sanos y salvos. Aunque no me querían dejar salir de la cama no pudieron retenerme, y salí junto a mi abuela y a mi amiga a recibirlos. Deseaba abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero lo hice primero con mis padres, a los que tanto les debía. Luego quise hacerlo con mis tios, pero Rose me hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Jacob, le sonreí agradecida y me abalancé a los brazos de mi amor.

A penas unos minutos después el abuelo me pidió que entrara con él a la casa, quería hacerme algunas pruebas. Antes de llegar, había pasado a velocidad vampira por nuestro antiguo hogar, donde había dejado muchas de sus máquinas y demás utensilios médicos, por lo que haría estaba equipado para diagnosticarme.

- Abuelo que pasa? Qué es lo que tengo?

- Es lo que sospechaba amor… mi niña… estás embazada.

Sentí como si un jarro de agua fría me cayese encima y automáticamente me llevé las manos a mi vientre.

- Estás seguro? Pregunté asustada.

- Si cariño, es seguro que lo estás, pero… al igual que pasó con tu madre no puedo saber de cuanto estas, ni cuanto durará tu embarazo, tampoco puedo ver al bebé en una ecografía, está protegido por una capa muy gruesa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, estaba tan asustada…

- Pero Nessie, por qué lloras? A caso no deseas un hijo de Jacob?

- De Jacob? No había pensado esa posibilidad. Abuelo y si el bebé fuese de… tenía incluso miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

- No lo es amor, supongo que al ser el un vampiro y tu tener una parte humana el embarazo hubiese sido parecido al de Bella, y mírate, de ese fatídico día han pasado ya más de 3 meses, y ni siquiera se te nota la panza. Además corazón, yo te hice en su momento las pruebas oportunas y dieron negativo, no hay posibilidad de que Sean sea el padre.

En ese momento sonreí abiertamente mientras me acariciaba mi vientre plano, pensando en como sería tener al hijo de Jacob Black. Entonces caí en algo.

- Abuelo, antes has dicho si no deseaba un hijo de Jacob… cómo sabías que el y yo…

- Sé que solo a él te entregarías… dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonreí al abuelo mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre, y pensaba en las veces que había estado con Jake. Hoy mismo habíamos hecho el amor en el bosque, pero eso era demasiado pronto, no podía ser, hacía una semana lo hicimos en su taller pero usamos protección, solo me quedaba la playa… definitivamente tal y como dijo Jake, ese día me dejó algo suyo para siempre

**- Jacob-**

Seguíamos esperando que Carlisle terminara de examinar a Ness mientras comíamos algo, bueno solo los de la manada. Realmente yo solo picoteaba, no tenía apetito, Carlisle llevaba más de 1 hora encerrado con Nessie y ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Sentí una mano fría sobre mi hombro, y aunque no me hacía falta volverme para saber quien era, me volví para encontrarme cara a cara con Edward.

- Tranquilo, ella estará bien…

- Edward si tu estás tan nervioso y preocupado como yo…

- Es cierto, dijo con una sonrisa.

No puede evitar pensar en que pensaría de todo lo que había pasado entre Nessie y yo, las veces que la había hecho mía, y todo lo relacionado con Jennifer, sin ser realmente consciente en ese momento que estaba ante un lector de mentes, que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- Jacob por favor, cuida tus pensamientos en mi presencia, no necesito tanta información …y si no te mato es porque sé lo mucho que amas a mi hija… y por cierto, estoy muy ofendido contigo.

- Edward yo… -no sabía como explicarle el haberme acostado con su hija mientras estaba comprometido-

- Jacob, no me refiero a eso… estoy ofendido porque no hayas recurrido a nosotros cuando nos necesitabas, eres parte de nuestra familia, y si esa chica te estaba poniendo contra la espada y la pared nosotros te hubiésemos ayudado.

- Gracias Edward, pero tengo dignidad y orgullo, no hubiese aceptado vuestro dinero.

En ese momento dos coches llegaron hasta mi casa. En el primero iban mi "queridísima Jenn" con su hermano, el cual desde que bajó del auto no quitó sus ojos de Leah, y su padre. Detrás de ellos, en otro auto llegaban Seth y el señor Burns.

No me sorprendí, esto significaba que todo estaba hecho, lo que me hizo sonreír abiertamente. Seth se había reunido esta mañana con Burns con los documentos firmados por mi, solo a expensas de que éste los firmara. Luego irían al banco a liquidar la deuda, por lo que ya estaría libre de víboras.

- Jacob Black, que significa esto? Dijo enfurecida.

- Significa que esto se acabó señorita Olson, nuestro compromiso no sigue adelante, jamás me casaré contigo.

- Qué? Por qué no te vas a casar con mi hija? Por qué hacer el pago del préstamo de esta manera?

- Jacob, dijo mi padre, que significa esto? Cómo le vas a hacer esto a Jennifer que es tan buena niña?

- Buena? Solté una carcajada. Es tan buena que me tenía obligado a estar con ella. Si me negaba a casarme ella hubiese exigido el pago total del préstamo, y al no poder efectuarlo se hubiese quedado con esta casa y con todos tus ahorros papá.

- No creo que mi hija haya sido capaz de hacer eso.

- Claro que no papi.

- Claro que sí, somos testigos, dijeron al unísono Leah y Seth.

- A mi no me sorprende, eres de lo peor Jenn, dijo su hermano.

- Jacob, dime la verdad, en serio mi hija te presionó con el préstamo que te concedió mi banco para casarte con ella?

- Sí, esa es la verdad.

- No! Gritó ella, tu estabas conmigo porque me amas, me amas solo a mi.

- Claro que no, dijo Nessie que salía de casa en ese momento, Jacob Black me ama a mi por más que te pese, tanto como yo lo amo a él, toda la vida nos hemos amado, dijo mi Ness con una sonrisa. Lo que me hizo correr a abrazarla, por fin se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Cumpliste tu amenaza, me lo quitaste, dijo Jenn mirando a Nessie.

- Claro que no Jennifer, nunca dije que te lo quitaría, dije que impediría que se casara contigo, no permitiría que arruinara su vida al lado de una bruja como tu, que según tus propias palabras preferías verlo destruido antes que lejos de ti.

Todos miramos a Jennifer con horror, no podía creer que tuviera tan malas entrañas.

- Finalmente tenías razón, no tenias mis armas, pero supiste mover tus piezas.

Las miré a ambas confundido, no entendía nada.

- Por supuesto Jennifer, y ya has visto el resultado, jaque mate, Dijo Ness con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- A qué os referís? Pregunté.

Nessie agachó la cabeza, sabía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

- A que el dinero lo compra todo, verdad Nessie? Con dinero a conseguido que no te cases conmigo.

- No entiendo nada.

Jenn fue hacia Seth y le quitó una carpetilla negra que tenía en sus manos, luego la meneó en mi cara.

- A esto, dijo. Felicidades por tu nueva socia, la señorita Vanessa Wolf.

- Qué? Pregunté algo enfadado y alternando mi vista de Ness, a Seth y a Burns.

- Cariño no se pueden hacer negocios sin un abogado. Todo era muy bueno no? Aparecía un tipo dispuesto a invertir en tu negocio, a ser tu socio, solo a cambio de un misero 25%, sin intervenir directamente en nada, tu seguirías dirigiendo el taller, solo consultarías con él las decisiones importantes, y le ingresarías su parte de los beneficios mensualmente en una cuenta corriente. Esa cuenta corriente que pertenece a un orfanato de Seattle y cuyo dinero está destinado a la educación y salud de esos niños. Quién hace eso Jacob? Richard Burns? Un prestigioso abogado adinerado? Solo le interesa la caridad? Claro que no, Richard Burns no es tu socio, es solo el representante legal de la señorita Vanessa Wolf.

- Jenn, vámonos, dijo su padre agarrándola del brazo, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Ella se negó, pero entre su padre y su hermano consiguieron llevarsela.

- Ness, eso es cierto? Tu has puesto el dinero? Pregunté furioso.

- Sí Jacob, Leah me contó tu situación, yo… quería ayudarte, dijo mirando al suelo.

- Ayudarme? Solo buscabas tu propio beneficio, no soportabas verme con Jennifer. Y claro como la señorita tiene el dinero de su familia… que más da unos cuentos millones? Es como arrancarle un pelo a un gato. Yo no quería recurrir a los Cullen, no quería caridad ni limosnas, quería arreglar las cosas por mi mismo.

- cómo? casándote con ella? Gritó Nessie entre lágrimas.

- Pues sí, así no le debería al menos nada a tu familia. Edward, Carlisle, la mitad de mi negocio es suyo, hasta el día que termine de pagarles el dinero que han puesto para finiquitar mi deuda.

Ellos me miraron con cara de confusión.

- No te preocupes Jacob, que no les debes nada, dijo Nessie antes de salir corriendo hacia la playa.

- Jacob, dijo Edward, nosotros no hemos puesto el dinero.

- No os lo habrá pedido directamente, pero habrá sacado el dinero del banco.

- No, dijo Bella, no ha habido movimientos en su cuenta desde hace meses.

- Entonces? Pregunté confuso.

- Nessie vendió su coche y algunas de sus joyas más costosas para ayudarte, dijo Leah.

- Qué? Explícame Leah.

- Yo llevé a Nessie a Seattle a escondidas, siento haber desobedecido tus ordenes Alfa, pero es mi amiga y la quiero a ella y a ti, sabía que era por ayudarte, así que accedí. Buscó al mejor abogado de Seattle, lo contrató y le firmó un poder. Le entregó las joyas y los papeles del coche para que los vendiera y una vez hecho todo y teniendo el dinero reunido… ya sabes el resto. El señor Richard Burns se presentó ante ti y te hizo la propuesta.

- Vaya… dijo Rosalie, eres un chucho con suerte, mi sobrina tiene que amarte mucho para haber vendido su preciado coche solo por ayudarte a ti, además de sus joyas…

- Lo que soy es un idiota… después de lo que ella ha hecho por mí me enfado con ella en vez de postrarme a sus pies a agradecérselo.

- Bueno, aún estás a tiempo, ve a buscarla, en su estado no le hace bien los disgustos, dijo Carlisle.

- En su estado? Pregunté.

Edward se volvió a mirar a Carlisle y luego me miró a mi algo enfadado.

- Qué pasa amor? Dijo Bella a Edward.

- Que vas a ser la abuela más bella y joven del mundo, dijo entre dientes.

Todos me miraron y yo a duras penas pude asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Bella iba a ser abuela, por tanto Edward iba a ser abuelo, eso quería decir que Nessie iba a ser mamá por lo que entonces yo…

- Voy a ser padre… dije en un susurro.

- Felicidades hermano, dijo Seth dándome un abrazo.

- Voy a ser padre! Grité con alegría- un hijo, un hijo mío y de Nessie, Dios mío, no me podrías haber hecho más feliz! Seguí gritando mientras todos reían.

- Tú Black, dijo Edward…

- Lo sé Edward, quieres matarme, pero antes déjame decirle a tu hija que la amo más que a mi vida, que ella es mi vida, que me perdone por imbécil, que me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo con este bebé y que se case conmigo! Luego si no hay más remedio me matas, aunque no creo que quieras dejar viuda a tu hija, y huérfano a tu nieto, dije…

Edward me sonrió.

- Por eso te vas a salvar, pero no tientes a tu suerte, dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Corrí hacia la playa, y la vi allí, sentada frente al mar, tan hermosa como siempre, o mucho más incluso. No iba a perderla, me encargaría de hacerla feliz cada día de mi vida, cada día les demostraría a ella y a nuestro hijo que son mi vida y que los amo profundamente.

**EPÍLOGO**

**- Nessie-**

Llegué a la playa y me senté a observar el mar mientras acariciaba mi vientre. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas y aunque quería tranquilizarme para no dañar a mi bebé no lo conseguía.

Había pensado que al fin Jacob y yo seriamos felices, ahora que nada nos separaba, mi plan había salido bien y él era libre, además de que Dios nos había bendecido con este bebé que llevaba dentro de mi. Sabía que Jacob era orgulloso y que no le gustaría saber que yo lo había ayudado económicamente, pero no esperé que reaccionara así.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado, no me hacía falta mirar para saber de quien se trataba. Sentí sus manos cogerme la cara y obligarme a mirarlo mientras me secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas.

- Mi amor, soy un imbécil.

Sollocé fuertemente.

- Si estás enfadada y quieres que me vaya dimelo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Es que… me has dicho… mi amor, es la primera vez que me dices así, dije con una sonrisa.

Jacob también sonrió.

- A partir de ahora siempre te lo diré, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor….es lo que eres, lo que has sido siempre desde el día que naciste y quedé preso del embrujo de tus ojos. Tu eres mi vida Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

- Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas imprimado de mi?

- Porque quería que fueses libre de escoger, que no te sintieras presionada, además de que Edward y Bella…

- Yo te he amado toda mi vida Jacob Black, con o sin impronta.

- Cómo lo descubriste?

- Primero lo mencionó Leah, ella está imprimada de David, él asintió, luego tu padre me dijo un día que fui a buscarte… que a pesar de tu imprimación le habías dado una oportunidad a Jennifer, y yo quería saber eso así que… flirteé un poco con Chuck y él me contó de que se trataba.

Jake soltó una carcajada.

- Eso me recuerda a alguien…

Yo levanté una ceja.

- Tu madre me hizo lo mismo para averiguar sobre tu padre…

- Oh pobrecito, le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Bueno pues, yo pensé que era mi madre, que ella era tu imprimación, pero luego hablando con Leah, sin decírmelo directamente me ayudó a abrir los ojos, entonces lo vi claro Jake, siempre he sido yo.

- Sí Ness, siempre has sido tú. Aunque ahora ya no serás solo tu, seréis ambos, dijo tocándome el vientre.

- Cómo lo has sabido? Dije mientras ponía mis mano sobre la suya que acariciaba mi vientre.

- Tu padre es un lector de mentes, recuerdas? Carlisle hizo un comentario y Edward lo descubrió, tu mamá quiso saber y… nos dio a todos la noticia más maravillosa del mundo.

- En serio Jake? Te hace feliz ser padre?

- Mi amor, me hace muy feliz ser padre, pero lo que me pone más feliz es ser el padre de tu hijo.

No me pude resistir y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

- Ness, perdóname, soy un completo idiota pequeña, tu has hecho algo tan hermoso por mí… Leah me lo ha contado, tu coche, tus joyas… podrías haberle pedido el dinero a tu familia, en cambio has dado algo tuyo para ayudarme, tu coche Ness, adorabas ese coche, siempre lo quisiste…

- Jake a mi no me importa nada lo que tenga que dar por ti, yo por ti daría mi vida si fuese necesario amor. No quise ofenderte, pero ella me había demostrado abiertamente que clase de arpía era, prefería verte destruido antes que lejos de ella, yo… no podía permitirlo.

- Gracias socia, dijo dándome un beso en los labios, yo también daría por ti mi vida si fuese necesario, tu eres mi vida Ness, no sabes cuanto te amo… pero quiero hacer un cambio en el contrato.

- Cual?

- Quiero que mi socia sea Renesmee Black.

- Renesmee Black? Dije con los ojos húmedos.

- Mi amor, se que te mereces un lugar más romántico, rosas, música y un anillo, pero no puedo aguantar más a pedírtelo: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, quieres casarte conmigo?

- Si quiero Jacob Black, lo deseo con toda mi alma, y no hay lugar más romántico que este donde fui tuya por primera vez, nuestra música es el sonido del mar, que hay más perfecto? En cuanto al anillo no lo necesito, me basta con saber que me amas y quieres que sea tu mujer.

- Te amo mi vida, dijo mientras unía sus labios a los míos.

- Y yo a ti mi Jacob, y yo a ti.

**- Jacob-**

- Calla mi amor chiquito, vas a despertar a esa linda mamá que tienes, le dije a mi hijo de a penas unas horas de nacido.

- Estoy despierta vida, tráeme al pequeño, dijo mi esposa.

1 mes después del día en la playa, Nessie y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia familiar en la playa donde fuimos uno por primera vez. Solo estuvieron presente los Cullen y la gente de la reserva. Fue menos sencillo de lo que queríamos, pues la monstruito de Alice se encargó de ello. Ness estaba preciosa, y ya se le notaba bastante el embarazo.

Por supuesto, antes de la boda, sorprendí a mi niña con una cena romántica y le hice entrega del anillo, quería hacer las cosas bien, por lo que incluso pedí su mano a Edward.

Hicimos una corta luna de miel, no queríamos alejarnos demasiado, puesto que no sabíamos en que momento vendría al mundo nuestro hijo. Finalmente el ansiado momento llegó esta madrugada, en la casa que mi Ness y yo habíamos construido en la Push, tras 4 meses de embarazo. Afortunadamente Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen estaban en su casa de Forks, no quisieron marcharse hasta que llegara el momento del alumbramiento. Fue mucho más fácil que el parto de Bella, supongo que por la naturaleza medio vampira de Nessie.

- Cómo quieres que se llame nuestro hijo? Pregunté.

- Lyon, Lyon Black.

- Me gusta, le dije sonriendo.

- Es precioso, os amo tanto a los dos dijo mi esposa.

- Yo si que os amo, más que a mi vida, dije mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de mi Ness y otro en la cabecita de mi hijo.

- Se parece a ti, dijo Ness en un susurro.

- Tiene el cabello de Bella, y es tan bonito como tu.

- Pero su piel es como la tuya, y la nariz, los ojos… se parece a ti mi amor, me dijo ella.

Toc toc toc

- Podemos pasar? Dijo mi Bells.

Junto a mi vieja amiga, ahora mi suegra, entraron el resto de los Cullen, además de Charlie, mi padre, Sue, Seth y Leah que venía de la mano de David, con él las cosas no habían acabado mal, había estrechado su relación con nosotros, y sabía de buena tinta que pronto le pediría a Leah que fuese su esposa.

Me senté en la cama al lado de Ness, mientras conversábamos y reíamos entre todos, recordando viejos tiempos. Mi hijo, Lyon, iba de brazos en brazos, ya se veía claramente que sería consentido por todos. Miré al bebé, a mi esposa, a cada uno de los Cullen, a mis hermanos de la manada… y sonreí satisfecho, esta era mi familia, mi hermosa y rara familia, a la que amaría siempre a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Cuando el bebé volvió a los brazos de Nessie, ambos nos miramos sonriendo, luego lo miramos a él, lo besamos al mismo tiempo y dijimos:

- Tú eres nuestra vida.

**Pues bueno, hasta aquí llegó esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final. La he subido antes porque tengo problemas con el pc y voy a formatearlo, pero pronto estaré de vuelta con nuevos fic. Saludos y besos para todos!**


End file.
